Naruko: Demon fox of the leaf Rewrite
by nobleboivin
Summary: Summary Inside. Feral/Anbu Naruko and Hinata slash. Rewrite and New Poll up.
1. Now leaving sanity Next stop insanity

Naruko: Demon Fox of the Leaf

A/N: SEEING THAT THIS IS THE FIRST PAGE YOU SEE WHEN YOU GO TO READ THIS STORY, I JUST WANT TO SAY THANKS FOR THE REVEIWS THE FAVORITES AND THE FOLLOWS. KEEP THEM COMING GUYS

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Wish I could though. Maybe worshiping the right god will give me ownership. Maybe Primus or Unicron from transformers will give me ownership. Oh well. I do own OCS I HOPE.

A/N: (Mental Speech/Telepathy)

A/N: Character ages start at 16 due to the stuff I want to make them do in the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Now Leaving Sanity, Next Stop Insanity<br>A lonely, spiky-haired blonde girl runs through the alleyways of Konoha's red light district. She has bright blue eyes full of fear and wears a ripped up orange jumpsuit that's two sizes too big. The girl runs for her dear life as an angry mob chases after her. The blonde hides, and looks around for anything that could help her. She finds some old make-up and shoe polish in the dumpster next to her and with it she uses it to cover up her strange whisker shaped birthmarks and die her hair black. However, it doesn't work.  
>"There's the demon! It's trying to hide! Get it," someone shouts.<br>The mob chases the five-year-old and corners her in the alleyway. Two ANBU agents rush as fast as they can to the mob before they hurt Konoha's resident Jinchuuriki, Naruko Uzumaki.  
>However, they're too late as they see the mob leaving behind Naruko's semi-lifeless body. There were wounds all over her body and most were huge black and blue bruises and deep gashes along her torso. Some the wounds even held bits of glass still left after the attack.<br>"Masane, get Naruko to the hospital. I'll deal with the mob," Itachi orders, his Sharingan blazes with rage.  
>"Yes Itachi," says Masane as she holds back her tears.<br>She begins CPR on Naruko. Inside Naruko's mind, the greatest of all demons and the source of the village's hatred towards Naruko, she frantically sends chakra into Naruko to keep her alive.  
>"Don't die on me now gaki," the fox begs. "Wake up now or else Jiji will die!" she shouts while banging against her cage.<br>Naruko gasps and coughs weakly as her pulse starts beating weakly.  
>"Thank Kami." Masane and Kurama both sigh.<br>Masane rushes Naruko to Konoha Medical Center. Naruko's Jiji, the third Hokage stares in horror at the bloody mess that Naruko was covered in. Already they can see Kurama's chakra trying to keep Naruko alive and trying to clean her wounds. Doctors quickly attach Naruko to life support equipment. They clean her as they work on ruptured organs, broken bones and everything else. The mob wanted to kill Naruko right then and there but they decided to let her slowly die a miserable and painful death.  
>"She's in critical condition Lord Hokage. The fact she's alive is thanks To Kyubi keeping her body alive. Naruko barely has any Chakra left," says Masane<br>Itachi shushins into the room and bows.  
>"Lord Hokage, I interrogated the leader of the mob. Her name is Chi Tenma," Itachi states.<br>"She's head of the orphanage," Sarutobi, the Hokage states.  
>"Yes my lord. She and others decided to rid of Naruko once and for all and make it look like a robbery gone wrong."<br>"Are they in jail?"  
>"Not necessarily."<br>Several ANBU pick up Chi Tenma's ashes.  
>Masane begins to cry.<br>"I'm sorry I left her, my lord," Masane sobs.  
>"It's not your fault my dear. You asked for permission to take a sick leave. I granted it. We never thought Chi would do this. It's my fault. I should have known better."<br>"It is my fault. Aside from that I failed her. I failed you. I failed the fires of youth and more importantly I failed my ninja way."  
>Masane takes off her mask.<br>"Masane stop!" Itachi shouts.  
>"I love you Sarutobi!" She shouts and kisses Sarutobi on the lips.<br>Sarutobi blushes and feels his member swell. Before Sarutobi's guards can react, Masane jumps back, draws her sword and slits her own neck. Everyone's eyes widenin shock and horror.  
>"By kami, Sh-she killed herself!" A guard sputters.<br>"I- I can't believe this. I mean, she talked about it for a couple of months but… she was seeing a psychologist. Masane was on medication!" Itachi gags.  
>"Itachi stay here. Guards, remove her remains," Sarutobi orders.<br>"Yes, lord Hokage." The three ANBU say.  
>Masane's remains are removed. The hospital's hazmat comes and cleans up the blood as doctors continue to work.<br>"My lord Hokage, Naruko's organs are regenerating so there is no need for organ transplants. However, she's regenerating slower than the last time she was here," says a medical Ninja  
>"I don't think this village is safe for her any more my lord Hokage," says Itachi<br>"I see that. This is the worst damage a mob has ever done to her. The violence towards Naruko is getting worse. We should never have sent her to the orphanage. Truthfully I wanted Naruto to stay with the Anbu but Inoichi said it wasn't a good idea for her mentally and like hell I'll send her to Danzo," Sarutobi replies.  
>"What do we do now? She can't go back to the orphanage."<br>"I need to make an emergency council."  
>"Lord Hokage…"<br>"I'm not getting rid of Naruko. She's much too valuable to us all." The Hokage remembers his promise to the fourth Hokage years ago. "I want an emergency council meeting now! It's time to end this!" Sarutobi shouts.  
>Itachi gulps. Never has he heard the God of Shinobi shout and this angry.<br>"Yes lord Hokage," Itachi says.  
>"Oh and Itachi. Effective immediately, all laws are enforced," Sarutobi adds with an evil glint in his eyes.<br>"Yes lord Hokage."  
>Itachi quickly shushins away nervously, he stops at a ledge and looks back at the hospital. He tightens his fists. People are going to die. One member of the mob was his friend.<br>Minutes later, the Hokage, his personal council, the civilian council, and the shinobi council all gather in the council room. The council room is a large stone room filled with chairs. A dome-shaped roof has the symbol of the leaf village on it along with images of all the previous Hokages that have ever served and serves now. Sarutobi silences the room as he releases his killing intent on every council member in the room.  
>"My lord, did something happen?" Hiashi asks.<br>"Half an hour ago, a mob lead by the owner of our orphanage almost killed Naruko. Currently, Naruko is on life support and in critical condition. She may die from her wounds," Sarutobi states.  
>"Someone finally made that demon pay!" a council member shouts.<br>As soon as he finishes, Itachi cuts off his head.  
>"This treatment towards Naruko is not what the fourth wanted. Effective immediately, all laws towards her are enforced. Also, enforced will be laws towards the protection of children. Also effective immediately will be the closure of the orphanage and all children will be placed in supervised protection in a new orphanage. Do I make myself clear?"<br>Everyone, even Danzo and every Uchiha and Hyuga in the room get scared.  
>"Furthermore, Naruko will have increased protection and will be placed in the care of a trusting shinobi. If not then will be in the care of ANBU," Sarutobi continues.<br>Danzo grins at the remark. Maybe he can put Naruko in ROOT.  
>"You can't do that!" Fugaku shouts.<br>"Oh I can," Sarutobi replies.  
>"Lord Hokage, although you know of my feelings towards Naruko, if it must be done I will gladly help you take care of her and the orphanage can be taken care of by my family," says Hiashi, who is fully aware of how much political power he could gain within the council the next time voting for council members will come around. Aside from that, the fourth was Hiashi's best friend and teammate.<br>"Thank you, Hiashi. I'll consider it. This is all for now. Everyone is dismissed."  
>The meeting ends and Sarutobi meets with three other elders. After years of mistrust and new evidence, like the fact Chi was a cousin of the Uchiha, they decide for the massacre of the Uchiha with Itachi in charge and the only survivor being Sasuke.<br>-Inside Mindscape-  
>Kurama collapses from sheer exhaustion, the sheer amount of force and power she applied caused the seal to crack, causing her chakra to leak out uncontrollably. Keeping Naruko alive is draining her.<p>

A week later Naruko wakes up. She's still too weak to move do to her injuries that are still healing slowly. Naruko would've been dead but somehow the nine tailed beast within her has kept Naruko alive this whole time. The doctor in charge of Naruko's care checks on Naruko's vitals and Inoichi uses his mind jutsu on Naruko a few days later. Once Inoichi finishes he quickly goes to Sarutobi with a long sad face.  
>"Inoichi what happened?" Sarutobi asks.<br>"It's about Naruko."  
>"What happened?"<br>"I finished my jutsu. Naruko's mind has shattered. She's conscious but she has impaired memory. She didn't know where she was for a few minutes then she started talking weirdly. To put it simply Naruko went insane. She's showing signs of organic brain syndrome, schizophrenia, bipolar disorder, and psychosis. When I left she went into a state of catatonia and started crying."  
>"Good Kami! What do you prescribe as the course of treatment?"<br>"Medication and therapy, but don't take this the wrong way, milord. I think it would be safer for all of us if she was put in a sealed room."  
>"Is she that dangerous?"<br>"Not yet, but there's more that you should know, milord."  
>"What is it?"<br>"The seal is weakening. However, instead of breaking out, the fox and Naruko are merging."  
>Sarutobi exhales. He promised the fourth he wouldn't let any harm come to his child and he failed.<br>"Very well if you think that, that is the best course of action for the time being then you have my approval," Sarutobi sighed sadly.  
>"Thank you lord Hokage. I'll make the arrangements at once."<br>Inoichi leaves. Seconds later Danzo comes in.  
>"Excuse me Hiruzen but did I hear right about Naruko?" Danzo asks.<br>"Yes you heard, but why were you spying?" Sarutobi asks with a serious ton of voice..  
>"It's in my best interests to protect Konoha. Might I make a suggestion?"<br>"You're not putting Naruko in ROOT. In fact I plan on disbanding it."  
>"Oh, it's nothing like that but we could put Naruko to our use."<br>"She's not a weapon. Naruko is just ill."  
>"I understand that but I think I can help with the right trainers. We can get Naruko's condition managed, and she can still be a great asset to the village like her father wanted."<br>"What do you have in mind?"  
>"You'll see if you let me."<br>"Very well, I'll inform Inoichi and the Hyuga about Naruko's fate but you better not double cross me."  
>"I won't, I promise." Danzo smiles and walks away.<p> 


	2. Animal I've Become

Naruko: Demon Fox of the Leaf

A/N: SEEING THAT THIS IS THE FIRST PAGE YOU SEE WHEN YOU GO TO READ THIS STORY, I JUST WANT TO SAY THANKS FOR THE REVEIWS THE FAVORITES AND THE FOLLOWS. KEEP THEM COMING GUYS

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Wish I could though. Maybe worshiping the right god will give me ownership. Maybe Primus or Unicron from transformers will give me ownership. Oh well. I do own OCS I HOPE.

A/N: (Mental Speech/Telepathy)

A/N: Character ages start at 16 due to the stuff I want to make them do in the story.

Chapter 2: Animal I've become

The next morning Sarutobi walks to the hospital. When he woke up this morning, he expected to visit Naruko without any problems. He expected to stop by his favorite tobacco shop on the way and get his favorite tobacco. He expected to show off a ninjutsu to inspire children. He wasn't expecting two ANBU rushing up to him with news that the fox's chakra is spiking.

When Sarutobi gets to the hospital, he finds Inoichi with a long face and drinking sake. Hiashi, who was visiting a friend of his, sits next to him.

"What's the status?" Sarutobi asks

"The fox merged faster then what was anticipated and completely merged to Naruko. Right now, we got a snarling five year old with the aura of the fox cornered in a room. She's snarling right now, but no one has been injured yet. In my professional opinion, Naruko is in a fight or flight instinct and scared out of her mind as to what's going on"

Sarutobi almost chokes on his pipe. Never in his years has he ever heard of a possessed Jinchuriki, getting scared. Maybe acting like a feral animal but not scared.

"Based on Yuki's examination, the fox's chakra has given Naruko a fox like appearance. The chakra will recede once we get her to rest. I will say this though. Those tails feel real and effin hurt" Hiashi says

Sarutobi chokes this time. Never has he heard the Hyuga lord curse. Hell literally freezes over in Sarutobi's mind.

"Weasel" Sarutobi says

"Yes lord Hokage?" one of the ANBU guards ask

"If Orochimaru comes to my office wearing a clown costume, kill me on sight"

"Lord Hokage?"

"That's an order. I'm getting too old for this shit"

The two ANBU guards back up slowly from the Hokage.

"Who is with her now?" Sarutobi asks

"Genin team 5 was nearby and responded" Hiashi answers

"Team 5, doesn't that consist of your niece, the Inuzuka with the strange bloodline, and the Nara boy?"

"Yuki, has seen and befriended Naruko enough to the point that she thinks she can get Naruko to calm down or even get through to her"

"That's a big risk, why aren't you intervening?"

"Chakra point to the right side and a snarling Inuzuka saying something about possibly trying to bite her and inject his blood line into her to put her into a pack"

The Inuzuka prodigy is suddenly smacked through a wall and lands on all fours. Wolf Inuzuka snarls and activates his blood line causing his eyes to glow red and causing feral features to grow on his body. A large snout erupts from his face. He howls right in front of the adults and leaps back through the hole.

"I better end this before this gets out of hand" Sarutobi says and steps through the hole.

He nearly craps himself when he sees the Inuzuka prodigy out cold, the Nara boy in shock and Hiashi's 15 year old niece cradling a five year old Jinchuriki.

"That's it I'm retiring!" Sarutobi exclaims

Later that evening, the 15 year old branch Hyuga continues to cradle the fox girl in Sarutobi's office. It's strangely adorable due to the fact that chakra tails are wrapped around Yuki's arms. The Inuzuka, back in normal human shape, keeps an eye on his girlfriend.

"Calming down a Jinchuriki should be considered an A rank the least" Yuki states

"How did you know what she was, I didn't mention anything?" Hiashi says

"My bloodline" Wolf states

"We really should find out more about your bloodline" Yuki says

"Comes in handy"

"What was that all about anyway, with you flying out of that wall" Their sensei asks

"I bit her so that I can control her with my bloodline. She through me through a wall. As for my reaction, I still can't completely control the full extent of my blood line yet, hence, me losing my anger and Yuki hitting all of my Chakra points."

"You three will be paid and compensated with S rank pay for your assistance." Sarutobi states "And… seeing that you're niece can get her so calm, maybe it will be best if your family does look after her." He continues

"That sounds like a plan. After we do an examination I'll make the proper arrangements." Hiashi states

The next morning, with Yuki's and Wolf's assistance, they manage to give Naruko a complete examination. That afternoon, Hiashi, Danzo, and Inoichi meet with Sarutobi, on top of his mansion and have lunch at the same time.

"The fox has fully merged to Naruko. She displays some physical traits of the fox as well as the mental traits" Inoichi explains

"Go on" Sarutobi says nervously

"Naruko can maintain speech but for only so long. She'll also communicate in animal like sounds and mannerisms. Through conversations with her, she's displayed some of the fox's memories. Naruko doesn't understand them but she knows that it's her in the memories. I had her read a history book and she began to sob and said she didn't mean it; she was controlled by a man with a red eye. I had her draw me a picture of the eye and she drew me the Sharingan."

"Well that confirms that it was indeed the Uchiha that controlled the fox" Danzo states

"Indeed" Sarutobi agrees "Does she need hospitalization?"

"No, but therapy classes are recommended. There's no use in trying to rid of the animal like mannerisms due to the fact she is now essentially part Bijuu"

"I see"

"Now let's discuss the physical traits" Hiashi says "Chakra aside, she looks like a normal human being, however, her insides are slowly changing. Naruko's senses have increased tenfold and may be stronger than an Inuzuka's senses. Naruko has developed scent glands like a fox would have as well. However, due to the fact that Wolf bit her, Naruko's changes might come faster than what could have been anticipated"

"I figured that there would be a reaction to that foreign bloodline. Is Naruko able to be around people?"

"Yes but with supervision"

"I see, we'll take her out of the hospital and place her in the care of the Hyuga clan."

"What about the fact she won't be able to have a normal child hood, let alone be a shinobi. The Academy will never let her in" Inoichi states

"ANBU special op along with Yuki and Wolf" Danzo says

"Like Hell" Hiashi growls

"Actually that's what we agreed upon" Sarutobi says

"Since when do you agree with Danzo on anything?" Hiashi asks

"With Yuki being Anbu, she can monitor and supervise Naruko. With Wolf being Anbu he can help control Naruko and teach her self-control" Hiruzen points out.

"An Inuzuka with self-control. May I remind you Tsume's wedding gift was to reveal herself in front of me and my wife?" Hiashi points out.

"Aside from that, Yuki is a prodigy herself. She's the youngest Kunoichi to graduate in her class and one of the few youngest ever to compete in the Chunin exams. Keeping her a Genin for as long as we have is just waiting her true potential. You've said so yourself, Hiashi that you wish she was born into the main branch" Sarutobi says.

"Alright fine." Hiashi sighs. "I'll inform her. When do we take Naruko home?"

"Whenever you're ready"

That evening, Yuki comes home from her date/training session with Wolf. She gets called to Hiashi's office. Yuki bows upon entering and notices Naruko resting on a sofa. Her sensei sits next to her. Little do they know that this will be the last time they see him. Tazuna Hiro, will be found two days later on the toilet reading Icha, Icha Paradise and pulling his own member off, killing himself in the process.

"You wanted to see me?" Yuki asks nervously and hopes that her uncle hasn't changed his mind about letting her see an Inuzuka instead of another Hyuga or entering the arranged marriage contracts the Hyuga are well known for.

"Yes, we have decided to take Naruko in as a ward and you will be her handler." Hiashi explains

"Yes uncle."

"And I'm going to go against tradition and removing your seal."

Yuki almost chokes on air and wonders if aliens came and replaced her uncle.

"Don't be so surprised Yuki. You would make a fine heiress if you were in the main branch. You've mastered Main and Branch moves to a degree that's unheard of for a Branch member." Hiashi explains

"Why remove it?" Yuki asks and almost punches herself for questioning the head of the clan.

"Like I said, you would make a great heiress to the clan. You've proven yourself to the Hokage to the point that he is making you Jonin as we speak."

Yuki suddenly faints. She wakes up seconds later to see Naruko licking her cheek.

"I'm sorry uncle, I thought I heard you say I was a Jonin now." Yuki apologizes

"You heard right."

Yuki starts making the hand signs for Genjutsu release and activates her Byakugan.

"This isn't a trick or a prank. This is serious." Hiashi says, a little annoyed that his niece, the prodigy, is finding this whole thing difficult.

"Are you an alien that has replaced my uncle?" Yuki finally asks

"N…no, you are a capable shinobi. However, there is a catch. Naruko will be part of your squad."

"Now I'm really confused. She's only five."

"You're aware of what she is correct?" Tazuna asks

"Yes, I'm also aware that she's the fourth's daughter. It's not that hard really when you look at their facial features, plus the way the adults act and the fact Wolf has read minds."

"Well that saves allot of explaining. Now, as a result of Naruko's nature, it wouldn't be a good idea to put her in the academy. Therefore, you will be Naruko's handler in the event she loses control, and if she proves herself enough, she will be made a Jonin like you are."

"I see."

"Now I know you may be worried. Yes you were able to calm her down and Wolf may be able to control her, but in the event you can't I've written a prescription to control her." Hiashi states

"You mean a seal. The elders call seals prescriptions"

"Yes you can call it that. It's based on our family's seal but it will only work on Naruko. I won't kill her like ours can but it will hurt her and send her into a temporary coma."

"A little cruel but it may be necessary." Tazuna states

"What will the elders think of all of this though?" Yuki asks

"I'll deal with them." Hiashi states, and grins in a sadistic manner

"Um….thank you uncle." Yuki gulps (If I turn into that, than the fox has all rights to eat me)

Yuki gulps and looks at the demonic five year old that's now using Hiashi's robes as a tug of war toy and Hiashi not even caring about it.

Hiashi, on the other hand, is using the entire extant of his willpower to not say or do anything. He just smiles warmly causing his young niece to feint again. Hiashi sighs.

One month later, during a full moon, Naruko receives her first flesh and blood tail along with fox ears, permanent fox eyes and claws.


	3. Hi my name is sane part 1

Naruko: Demon Fox of the Leaf

A/N: SEEING THAT THIS IS THE FIRST PAGE YOU SEE WHEN YOU GO TO READ THIS STORY, I JUST WANT TO SAY THANKS FOR THE REVEIWS THE FAVORITES AND THE FOLLOWS. KEEP THEM COMING GUYS

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Wish I could though. Maybe worshiping the right god will give me ownership. Maybe Primus or Unicron from transformers will give me ownership. Oh well. I do own OCS I HOPE.

A/N: (Mental Speech/Telepathy)

A/N: Character ages start at 16 due to the stuff I want to make them do in the story.

Chapter 3: Hi my name is Sane

Present day- Hyuga complex

Yuki wakes up at four in the morning. After her morning rituals she joins her cousins, Hinata and Hanabi in their morning training session. Hiashi watches.

"You're getting better my girls." Hiashi says

"Thank you, sensei" The three girls say in unison

"However, Hinata, you need to build your confidence more"

"I'll try…I mean I will" Hinata says nervously

"Yuki, it's time to wake Naruko up. You wouldn't want her to be late for her first day."

"Yes uncle, Hiashi." Says Yuki

Yuki walks up to a room and knocks on the door. Some days Naruko will stay at the Hyuga's, other days she'll stay with the Sarutobi's and when she feels like being left alone she stays at an apartment she rents.

"Come on Naru-chan. Time to wake up." Yuki calls out.

She goes in the room. On a large mattress, Naruko snores revealing her long canines.

"Naruko" Yuki shouts

Yuki notices the mp3 player in Naruko's fox like ears on low volume. The mp3 is playing forest sounds.

"Great. She had nightmares last night. Well, only one thing to do." Yuki grins.

Yuki cracks her knuckles and unwraps the sheets revealing Naruko's long, golden red fox tail.

"Gentle fist" Yuki says and hits several of Naruko's tenketsu in her tail.

Naruko wakes up screaming in pain. She leaps through the wall.

"Ow my tail" She whines

"Naruko I'm getting dressed. Get the fuck out of my room." Neji shouts

The sound of another gentle fist blow is heard. Yuki sighs next to her uncle.

"I'll take the offer on some sake." Yuki groans

After recovering from the gentle fist, Naruko shifts to a more human shape and gets dressed after her morning rituals. Unlike Yuki, who wears traditional ANBU garb, Naruko wears a black and orange shirt and black leather pants. She has a trench coat that's red with black flames. Naruko ties her feral hair into two ponytails. Naruko puts on her Kunai launcher.

An hour later Yuki and Naruko arrive at Sarutobi's office. Neji and Hinata also join them.

"Thank you all for coming. This is very important." Says Sarutobi

"Man this is lame. Why do I have to be paired with academy graduates that aren't as awesome as the Hyuga or ANBU? Uncle Danzo just lets me go wild." Naruko complains

Yuki smacks her upside the head. Naruko lets out a yelp.

"She didn't mean it that way my lord." Yuki says nervously.

"It's fine dear. Naruko's attitude is completely understandable. Since Naruko was five she's been trained to act on the fox's instincts. Naruko has also been trained by the top ANBU but now I'm being pressured to have Sasuke Uchiha guarded. So I want Naruko and you to be those guards." Sarutobi explains

"Mi lord, five man squads are unheard of."

"True. But, I need Naruko's best nurse there incase if she needs to feed or leashed a bit. I doubt her future sensei would be willing to do that, nor her comrades."

"Can't you stick Naruko with us Lord Hokage? We don't mind giving her our chakra." Hinata asks

"I'm sure he'd love to Hinata but teams are based on grades and strategical advantages." Neji answers

"Correct, Neji. Now before we go. Let's head to the academy now."

The small group goes to the academy. Naruko has already been attending classes with the promise of ramen. She knows most of the Hyuga's friends as well. They enter Iruka's classroom. All of the future Genin are seated neatly.

"Hey Naruko" Kiba says

Naruko smiles warmly. Akamaru barks at her. Naruko barks back.

"Akamaru are you seriously asking grooming advice from Naruko" Kiba asks

Akamaru nods

"Lord Hokage?" Iruka asks

"No need to worry Iruka. Naruko Uzumaki will be the new Genin to even out the squads." Sarutobi explains

"What?" Mizuki asks and almost chokes.

"Yes. Naruko will fill out the students"

"She failed three times."

"To be truthful, I pulled her out, she requires special treatments."

In truth, Naruko and Sarutobi did this on purpose for a couple missions including spying on Mizuki.

"As you wish lord Hokage." Says Iruka

Naruko and Akamaru finish sniffing each other and run back to their loved ones.

"Now one more thing, Naruko needs special chakra transfusions so Yuki will be on her team as well." Says Sarutobi

"Hmpf, pathetic" Says Sasuke.

"Excuse me?" Naruko asks

"If you need transfusions you must be pretty weak. The Hokage is just wasting our time if you can't fight."

"Oh I can fight. I just need transfusions once in a while or else I get moody and I'd rather have Hyuga chakra than your yucky chakra."

"Yucky. How dare you insult a member of the Uchiha?"

"Easy I did."

"Settle down you two this instant." Sarutobi orders them

The two flinch.

"Now yes it is true that Naruko needs to feed on Chakra but it doesn't mean she's weak. Naruko can produce her own chakra but her bloodline forces her to feed on the chakra of others." Sarutobi explains

"What is her bloodline?" Mizuki asks

"The name has been lost but Naruko has abilities similar to the Inuzuka clan. Enhanced senses in such. She has the mentality of both a canine and a human. She also has slight mental problems due to her accident from a few years back but there is no need for concern for they can be managed."

"What kind of mental problems?" Iruka asks

"Mood disorders, a tendency to act feral and such. However, the disorders can be managed and Naruko is a capable Kunoichi." Sarutobi explains. "With that said. I'm off. Have fun. Naruko be good for us please."

"Okay gramps." Naruko says with a sweat innocent smirk while crossing her fingers behind her back and thinking of a hundred pranks.

Everyone gulps due to the fact Naruko called the Hokage gramps

Sarutobi rubs Naruko's head. Naruko purrs and silently lets out a puppyish whine as Sarutobi leaves.

"Um...okay class, seeing as you all have passed I will now divide the teams" Iruka says

After teams are chosen Naruko, Yuki, Sasuke and Sakura wait for their Jonin sensei Kakashi Hatake. One thought comes into Naruko's mind, a prank. She makes a sadistic foxy grin. Sakura gulps. Yuki sighs. Sasuke scoffs and Kakashi gets a chill up his spine.


	4. Hi my name is sane part 2

Naruto: Demon Fox of the Leaf

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Wish I could though. Maybe worshiping the right god will give me ownership. Maybe Primus or Unicron from transformers will give me ownership. Oh well. I do own OCS I HOPE.

A/N: (Mental Speech/Telepathy)

Chapter 4 my name is sane part 2

Yuki, Naruko, Sasuke and Sakura wait for their Jonin Sensei. 30 minutes have already passed and everyone else has already left with their new senseis.

"Well this is boring. Yuki, can't I just go outside please. I'm dying." Naruko whines

"No you're not, your just bored" Yuki sighs

Sasuke looks outside. He sees a black cat eyeing him.

"That cat is still mocking me." Sasuke says

"See. Even duck head is going insane." Naruko whines

"Naruko pipe down." Sakura growls

"You're staying until your sensei gets here." Yuki snaps

"Can I at least pull a prank?"

"Yes."

Naruko makes a foxy grin. Meanwhile, Kakashi meets with Sarutobi and Hiashi.

"Kakashi are you aware of what happened to Naruko several years ago?" Sarutobi asks

"Just that she was attacked." Kakashi answers

"I see. Well. Shortly after her attack Naruko and the fox merged into one entity."

"What?"

"Most of the time Naruko is in control but sometimes she slips into the fox's persona."

"Then why have her with a team. She should stay on ANBU if she's that dangerous."

"The council wants our best Anbu to protect Sasuke Uchiha. Besides with Yuki around Naruko will be on a leash. There's another thing too. The fox is a kitsune. Kitsune feed on chakra. Naruko also requires Chakra. In the event Yuki can't give her own Chakra can I trust you to let Naruko feed on you?" Hiashi asks

"Of course, anything else I need to know?"

"Naruko gets really protective of people, especially with her handlers which would be Yuki and Hinata and Yuki's boyfriend. Naruko is also very fond of the Hyugas. She also likes to pull pranks."

"Class clown, reminds me of Iruka."

"I guess."

"Is there anything else, Lord Hokage?"

"That will be all for now Kakashi." Sarutobi says

"Yes sir."

Kakashi leaves.

"Sir, You sure Kakashi is the best man for the job?" Hiashi asks

"Of course I'm sure. Why?"

"I care about Naruko. Hinata and Neji will never let me hear the end of it if anything happened to her."

"You don't trust the Uchiha do you?"

"I don't trust anyone with a Sharigan, regardless if their eye is just a transplant."

Kakashi arrives at the Academy and goes to the class room. He's expecting Naruko to prank him but he wasn't expecting a barrage of paintballs.

Yuki and the others laugh. Kakashi lets out a light nervous chuckle.

"Well that was fun. I was told you would be pranking me Naruko. However, I find that all of you seriously annoy the hell out of me. For the record, I hate you all"

"Good to know you are a good sport. I'll like you Kakashi Sensei." Naruko says

"How do you know him?" Sakura asks

"My bloodline allows telepathy. I thought I said that already. Or was it my imaginary friend I told. I forgot."

"Either way Naruko is right. I'm Kakashi Hatake. I'll be your team captain. Yuki is it?"

"Yes?" Yuki asks

"Even though your just Naruko's nurse I'll treat you like your part of the team."

"Thank you Kakashi."

"Now, let's get some lunch and while we're at it get to know each other."

A while later the five of them sit on top of a building.

"So?" Kakashi asks "He takes a bite of a sandwich while hiding his face "Let's start with your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sasuke asks

"So we can get to know each other. Trust is important. I'll go first. I have a lot of likes most of which I don't feel like telling you do to personal reasons. I have many dislikes. My biggest are those that don't follow the rules and regulations. To me they're nothing but trash. Those who don't care about their comrades are worse than trash to me as well. As for Hobbies, I have many that may not be very appropriate at the moment."

"What so inappropriate about the Icha Paradise series." Naruko asks

Kakashi gulps. Yuki blushes.

"Naruko, Turn your telepathy off please." Kakashi asks

"Sorry. It's instinctual." Naruko apologizes

"It's fine. So what about you four? What are your hobbies and interests?"

"I more than like Ramen. My idol the 4th Hokage and I'd like to be as great as he is. I love the Hyugas, Jiji and my biological family and just about anything else. My dislikes are actually similar to yours and I don't like to kill unless I have to."

"Wait. You've killed before?" Sakura asks

"Umm, Yeah on Skyrim" Naruko partially lies

She does play elder scrolls but she has killed for her ANBU missions.

"My hobbies are video games, training, gardening..." Naruko says and goes on but Kakashi likes the fact Naruko is into gardening. It could be useful.

"Sakura your next"

"I like Sasuke. I hate anyone who hates Sasuke and my dream is to be with Sasuke." Sakura exclaims

(Great fan girl.) Naruko sighs

"Sasuke your turn" Kakashi says

"I have no real likes or dislikes. As for hobbies I like to train. My dream is to revive my clan and kill my brother."

(Great, a raging banshee fan girl, avenger off his nut, and a perv. Jiji hates me.) Naruko whines

"Yuki how bout you"

"My likes are my boyfriend, my idol and dream is to be as great of a med ninja as Tsunade Senju. My dislikes are many but my biggest are Uchiha and Sharingan weilders." Yuki answers

"Now that we're all acquainted meet me at the training grounds tomorrow at 5 am. And, don't eat breakfast or you'll purge." Kakashi orders

Kakashi leaves.

"You guys do realize he's bluffing right?" Naruko asks

"Yeah right Naruko. He wouldn't do that." Sakura says

"You're actually going to get up that early?"

"Yeah. He ordered us to."

"Okay than but he's going to be late on purpose."

"Well no duh. He's a Jonin you idiot. He's busy"

"Okay. See ya tomorrow than."

Naruko holds hands with Yuki and disappear in a flash of light. Sasuke blinks

(Did they just use a move of the fourth Hokage?) Sasuke wonders


	5. Tests

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Wish I could though. Maybe worshiping the right god will give me ownership. Maybe Primus or Unicron from transformers will give me ownership. Oh well. I do own OCS I HOPE.

A/N: (Mental Speech/Telepathy)

Chapter 5: Tests

The next day Naruko arrives at Training ground 12 with Yuki.

"I'm just saying. I would rather be on Hinata's team if I had a choice." Naruko says

"Please. You would just try and hump my cousins' leg all day." Yuki snaps

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would not. Besides, Kiba is cool to hang out with."

Naruko suddenly gets slammed by a knapsack.

"You're both late you idiots!" Sakura shouts

Naruko winces due to the fact that the banshee has literally busted an ear drum that's now regenerating.

"Please tell me you haven't been here since six?" Naruko asks

"That's what we were told."

"And yet no Kakashi, gee what a surprise. Did you at least eat breakfast?"

"No."

"And you wonder why I'd rather have Kurenai?"

Naruko gives Sakura back her knapsack and sets her own down. She takes out four boxes of food and four thermoses.

"I had a feeling I should bring extra" Naruko sighs

"We aren't supposed to eat dobe." Sasuke states

"Oh but I can't eat all of this on my own and its so goood!" Naruko taunts

She opens a box. The smell of grilled chicken tickles the two hungry genin's noses.

"Mmm… This tofu tastes awesome, Naruko." Yuki replies as she shoves some fried tofu down her throat

Sasuke and Sakura start eating. Minutes later Naruko finishes off her meal with a cup of Ramen and a drink of Yuki's chakra. Kakashi arrives and sees the empty food boxes.

"I see you disobeyed orders." Kakashi says

"So did you." Naruko replies

"Well seeing you did I'm afraid I have to postpone the test."

"You could and maybe I should tell Jiji that you forgot to set your alarm clock because you read perverted books all night or maybe you can start the test and I forget what I just saw in your mind."

"Umm... sure we'll start."

"Good. Then I forgot."

"Now, the test is simple. I have two bells. You have to take them from me in order to pass and be full Genin."

"There's only two. Which means one of you will fail and be sent back to the academy."

"Hmpf looks like this test is useless. Naruko chickened out." Sasuke smirks

Kakashi sees Naruko gone.

"I guess so." Kakashi says

Yuki snickers.

"You two are idiots. Naruko is still here. She's surveying her surroundings. As soon as you said that we have to take those bells from you she already started the test." Yuki explains

"I see. I should've expected that she would be prepared for anything seeing as Naruko was raised by the Hyuuga clan. Alright, begin test." Kakashi says and disappears in a puff of of smoke.

Before the other two Genin's can move Kakashi jumps out of a tree as 70 kunai are thrown at him. Kakashi smacks the kunai away with his. Seven Naruko's jump out of the tree and start using Taijutsu moves on Kakashi.

(Naruko go easy on him. Kakashi is only human) Yuki thinks

(I know I know. Genin level moves only. It's not my fault you humans are so weak) Naruko sighs

Kakashi disables all seven clones. Naruko leaps out of a tree and hurls several fire balls at Kakashi.

"Crap" Kakashi says and uses a substitution.

Sasuke glares at her.

Minutes later Kakashi sighs as he finds himself tied to a post.

"How did I get in this predicament?" He wonders and then remembers his Genjutsu not affecting Naruko. He also remembers Naruko breaking the Genjutsu Sakura was in. Then Naruko and Sasuke teamed up on him resulting in the two getting the bells. The entire time Yuki just laughed.

"Here you go Sakura." Says Naruko as she hands her a bell

"Are you sure Naruko? You and Sasuke both caught the bells." Sakura says

"Yeah I'm sure. This isn't too challenging for me"

"I think I've seen enough. Yuki can you untie me." Kakashi asks

Naruko launches a fire ball at the rope and burns it off.

"Thank you Naruko. Now I see that all of you can work together which means you all passed." Kakashi says

"Really… as in we passed?" Sakura asks

"Yes"

"Alright Kakashi Sensei, Thank You." Sakura says and gives him a hug

"So when do we start our training and missions?" Sasuke asks

"Tomorrow morning so be here at 8."

Kakashi Shushins.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Says Naruko

"See you tomorrow." Says Sakura

"Naruko teach me those jutsu you used." Sasuke demands

"Jutsu…" Naruko asks

"Don't play dumb."

"They're all part of my kekkai Genkai."

"I seriously doubt that."

"Look even if I were able to teach you some of my abilities your body wouldn't be able to handle it at its current state."

"Are you calling me weak?"

"No, of course not, you just lack experience. Raise your chakra levels and then we'll see what I can teach you."

Naruko uses her time space Jutsu to teleport away with Yuki. Kakashi watches his other two genins leave and reports to the Hokage.

"So how did it go?" Sarutobi asks

"Naruko is a pretty strong fighter, although, she doesn't seem too enthused about being a part of the team. I hope to correct that. Sakura has potential but she has that fan girl attitude that I want to try and get rid of. As for Sasuke, I think he has the most potential out of the three. He's bent on avenging his clan. He needs direction." Kakashi states

"He needs therapy." Yuki states as she walks up to the two men. "To be honest I had hoped Kakashi failed them."

"That's just your personal opinion." Kakashi argues

"It's not. I've studied psychology under Inoichi"

"And the Hyuga have always been at the Uchiha's throats"

"Yes well because of this mission. I have to keep Naruko on a shorter leash though. I can picture her going homicidal on her team mates."

"Enough" Sarutobi orders.

"That's not her only problem. She needs to act more like a Genin. The moves she displayed a Genin shouldn't know. It's only going to enrage Sasuke" Yuki says "However, I think I can convince her to practice acting like a Genin" she adds

"Good, now that your reports are out of the way you both are dismissed." Sarutobi orders

"Yes sir" The two shinobi say in unison.

-Whew finally done. Like I said I'm sorry for the delay. Next chapter I think I'll speed strait to the wave arc. Anyway, as always thank you for reading and please review.


	6. First Mission as Genin

Naruto: Demon Fox of the Leaf

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Wish I could though. Maybe worshiping the right god will give me ownership. Maybe Primus or Unicron from transformers will give me ownership. Oh well. I do own OCS I HOPE.

A/N: (Mental Speech/Telepathy)

Chapter 6: First mission as a Genin

Two weeks later, Team 7 finishes their latest D rank mission, returning a lost cat to its owner.

"Why do cats always abuse me?" Naruko whines as she heals claw and bite marks.

"Because you're a dork" Sasuke answers

"Um…Naruko if it makes you feel any better I got bit." Yuki says

Naruko walks up to Yuki and heals her.

Later that day, the team report to Sarutobi.

"Good job team 7. Now for your next mission" Sarutobi starts to say

"Too hell with these boring missions, can we have something more challenging?" Naruko wonders

Sarutobi sighs and secretly hands Yuki five bucks due to losing a bet. Sakura smacks Naruko upside the head.

"That's no way to talk to the Hokage. Show some manners" Sakura snaps.

"I am. Please Jiji, Anything more challenging. ANYTHING" Naruko whines

Naruko transforms into a fox and starts whining like a puppy. Sarutobi chuckles at her antics.

"I actually do have a C rank mission that's currently available. Something even a Genin can do" Sarutobi states

Naruko perks up and transforms back. If her tail was showing right now, it would wag with excitement.

"You sure, mi lord, these are only Genin" Yuki points out

"Of course, it's a simple escort mission to the land of Waves and once there you will be protecting the client from bandits until the bridge is finished. The client's name is Tazuna. Tazuna come in please." Sarutobi explains

A drunk, elderly man enters the office. The smell of alcohol causes Naruko's sensitive nose to twitch. On instinct, not that she has any say in the matter, Naruko begins to read the man's mind and can sense something is off.

"You sure it's a C rank?" Naruko asks

"Of course, I'm sure; it's what you wanted right?" Sarutobi asks

"Yeah"

"Good"

"So these are the brats who are going to escort me? They look a little out of it if you ask me" Tazuna states

Naruko growls

"And that one looks like she's ready to rip out someone's throat" Tazuna adds

"I assure you Tazuna; these are perfectly fine trained ninja. Naruko here, was also trained by the famous Hyuga family and Yuki is a former ANBU" Sarutobi states

"So you're a Jonin too?" Sasuke asks

"Of course" Yuki states

"Why do we need two Jonín's then?"

"I'm the only one qualified to handle Naruko and contain her bloodline if it gets out of control"

"Alright when do we head home? I'm almost out of decent beer" Tazuna asks

"Tomorrow, I won't travel with someone who is drunk and may have impaired judgment" Yuki states

"I can be as drunk as I want anytime. It's not like I'm driving"

"And I'm a medical Nin, aside from that; I really don't want to carry Naruko because her nose is overpowering her."

The two glare at each other. Naruko jumps back and let's out a yelp as Yuki's killing intent floods the room, directed at Tazuna.

"Um….you're all dismissed" Sarutobi states

Everyone but Naruko leave the room.

"Naruko is there something troubling you?" Sarutobi asks

"Um…it's nothing. I think it's just the voices in my head" Naruko answers and leaves.

Naruko heads to the messenger tower. She walks up to a male clerk.

"Have you received any news from the land of Waves?" Naruko asks

"Not recently, Naruko, expecting any messages from one of Yuki's contacts?"

"No"

Naruko goes home and quickly pulls out a scroll. It's a simple summoning scroll used to send messages to and from a shinobi. It was a gift from Yuki's boyfriend last year. Naruko summons a small wolf. The abnormally small wolf looks up at Naruko.

"Hey boss" the wolf says

"I need a favor, Inu"

"Sure what's up boss?"

Naruko quickly writes out a small scroll and gives it to the summon.

"Give this to Wolf" Naruko says

"On it boss"

The small wolf takes the scroll and leaps out of a window. The next morning, team 7 and Tazuna leave the village. Tazuna whines about the fact that Yuki took away all of his sake. Naruko doesn't say anything. Since she woke up her body has been sore and her chakra has been feeling weird. Naruko's senses have been fluctuating as well but she hasn't said anything. It's been months since she last left the village.

An hour later, Team 7 and Tazuna notice a puddle in the middle of the road. Naruko notices the puddle and starts to growl as she begins to sense emotions and chakra emanating the puddle.

"It didn't rain last night did it?" Sakura asks

"No," Sasuke answers

"Naruko what do you smell?" Yuki asks

Naruko snarls and breathes fire at the puddle. Tazuna and Sakura jump back. Several tentacles of water rise out of the water, block the attack and transform into two Chunin and their multiple water clones.

"Stay with Tazuna. Yuki you're with me" Kakashi orders

The clones lunge at the group. Naruko snarls and lunges before anyone can react and starts fighting several clones with Taijutsu due to the fact her fire breath and fire balls will be useless. One of the clones slashes open Naruko's arm. Naruko just snarls and keeps on fighting. Yuki fights off one of the two Chunin while Kakashi fights the other. Naruko is suddenly engulfed in water by the water clones, knocking her out in the process. Sasuke hurls an exploding tag into the watery mass, freeing Naruko and destroying the clones. Naruko wakes up and coughs out water. Her body begins to shake as it puslsates.

"Chidori" Yuki shouts

Yuki charges up a chidori. Yuki slams the chidori into one of the Chunin, effectively killing him. Kakashi defeats the other one. Yuki walks over to Naruko and begins to heal her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kakashi demands

"We are the demon brothers of the mist, sent here to kill Tazuna."

The demon brother spews blood from his mouth and dies, after eating a poison pill, too avoid being captured.

"Why would Chunin ninja attempt to attack ninja on an escort mission?" Sakura wonders

"They wouldn't unless, it's an assassination attempt, which means this just, became a more difficult B rank mission, which means, Tazuna has some explaining to do." Kakashi states

"Easy Naruko, there's poison in your wounds" Yuki states

"No little poison is going to wear me down" Naruko growls

"Naruko, I'm highly disappointed in you. Someone who was raised by the Hyuga should know when to follow orders and be aware of their enemies capabilities. As a result, you risked the lives of your comrades and the client" Kakashi scolds

"Hey you were the one just staring at the damn puddle. I sensed it before you did. Did you not here me growl" Naruko snaps

"Some of us can't speak freak" Sasuke states

"Sasuke you did a very good job. You're lucky he thought of you, Naruko" Kakashi states

Naruko silently growls in rage.

(Damn, Genin are holding me back) She tells herself

"Maybe seeing this is now a B rank and Naruko is poisoned, we should head back." Sakura suggests

"No need to get Naruko checked, I've extracted most of the poison. The rest will wear off in a bit" Yuki states

"We got two Jonin, more than enough to thwart this assassination attempt and get to the bottom of this. However, Tazuna I need to know the truth and why you didn't request a B rank ninja" Kakashi states

"We are a poor country and could only afford the cost of a C rank. The reason those assassins are after me is to thwart my bridge's construction. If my bridge is finished successfully, than a man by the name of Gato will lose his shipping empire, which is why he wishes to kill me. I'm in charge of the bridge's construction" Tazuna states

"I see, alright, we'll finish what we started. Yuki, will Naruko be okay?"

"Yes" Yuki answers, she notices the poison is causing Naruko to start looking like an Inuzuka on a bad day, "I'm going to scout ahead with her and see if there are any more traps or assassins lurking." She adds

"We'll meet you at the docks" Kakashi states

Yuki nods and leaves with a slowly transforming Naruko.

"They're going to be trouble" Sasuke mumbles.

Back in the land of waves, Gato storms up to a ninja with a massive sword.

"You call yourselves assassins? Your demon brothers failed to kill a lowly peasant" Gato complains

"If they failed then that means Tazuna has a high level ninja with him" The ninja by the name of Zabuza says

"I don't care for your excuses. I want him dead, yesterday"

Zabuza points the end of his sword at Gato. Gato gulps.

"Listen, old man, just because my fellow ninja failed doesn't mean the job won't get done. I'm the Demon of the mist. No one can best me. I'll do this myself" Zabuza declares

The giant of the man disappears leaving behind a puddle of water.


	7. Demon of Fire, Demon of Mist,

Naruto: Demon Fox of the Leaf

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Wish I could though. Maybe worshiping the right god will give me ownership. Maybe Primus or Unicron from transformers will give me ownership. Oh well. I do own OCS I HOPE.

A/N: (Mental Speech/Telepathy)

Chapter 7: Demon of Fire, Demon of mist, first confrontation

Yuki pulls Kakashi aside.

"Yo" Kakashi says

"The posison is affecting Naruko's Chakra levels. She won't be up to her full limit for a few hours." Yuki explains

"Can't you and Naruko just heal it?" Kakashi asks

"She's having an allergic reaction to the poison. She'll be fine in a while. I promise"

"You sure"

"Yes, I'm sure. Just let the rest of the team know"

"Will do"

After, acquiring a motorboat and traveling to the land of Waves, Tazuna gives Kakashi a more in depth description of the situation. Naruko falls asleep as Kakashi explains Naruko's condition. She wakes up an hour later and spits up black blood in the process as her body continues to reject the poison. Once they reach the land of waves they sneak along the shore line and down a river towards the village. Naruko transforms into a fox and catches a white rabbit to eat. She transforms back and starts eating it raw.

"That's disgusting" Sakura cringes

"I'm hungry" Naruko replies

"White rabbit though. Be on your gaurd it could've been for a substitution" Kakashi says

Naruko suddenly picks up on a chakra signature.

"Kakashi" Naruko states

"Duck" Kakashi shouts

Everyone does so. The sword slams into a rock. A ninja appears on the hilt. He jumps down and pulls out the sword.

"Good, I have your attention. I'm Zabuza Momochi of Kirigakure" The ninja explains "I really have no quarrel with you so if you could be so kind as to step out of the way so I can kill this bridge builder and be on my way."

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen" Kakashi states

"There's no need for your blood to be shed. Like I said, my business is with the bridge builder"

"We'll die before you touch him, Demon of the mist" Yuki states

"Demon of the mist, you're a missing ninja from Kirigakure. Yuki, help the Genin protect the bridge builder. I'm going to need my secret weapon to defeat him" Kakashi states

Kakashi pulls down half of his mask revealing the Sharigan.

"The Sharigan, that's my family's dojutsu" Sasuke states

"The Sharingan, only Uchiha have those which means yours is a transplant, which also means that you're Kakashi of the Sharingan, the copycat ninja, master of a 1,000 jutsu. This is truly an honor." Zabuza stats "While we're with names, your friend there doesn't look like a Genin at all. And five squad ninja are unheard of. Who is she?"

"Yuki Hyuga" Yuki states

"The legendary storm cat of the Leaf Village, well, I'll be damned. Where's your pet fox and pet wolf"

"That's none of your business. Naruko, remember what we talked about. Just because you're a Genin, doesn't mean to hold back on your bloodline and abillities"

Naruko nods and creates several shadow clones to provide extra protection for Tazuna. Naruko herself collapses and gasps for a couple seconds due to the drain on chakra. Staying in human shape and resisting instincts is also taking its toll on Naruko. Her body tells her to take her natural shape and to rest but she refuses too. The mission is more important. A mist fills the air. Sakura helps her up.

"Damn poison is affecting my chakra and concentration. I don't know how long I can maintain them" Naruko states

"Don't worry boss. We'll get him to saf…." One the clone says but several clones get sliced in half with the sword.

Zabuza goes to strike at the Genin and Tazuna but Kakashi blocks the attack with a kunai and spin kicks him across the water. He explodes into a mass of water, revealing to be a clone. Zabuza hurls a kunai at Kakashi, also revealing to be a clone. Another Zabuza and Yuki go head to head with their swords. More clones of Zabuza appear. Kakashi mimics Zabuza's moves with his Sharigan, which annoys Zabuza. Naruko's clones disappear as she collapses again.

"Yuki" Sakura shouts.

Sasuke and Sakura both cover Naruko and Tazuna. They don't realize that Naruko is starting to change shape. Tazuna doesn't notice it either. One of the water clones gets Kakashi in a water prison. Two clones begin to overpower Yuki. The real Zabuza approaches the Genin and Tazuna.

"Your friend is suffering. Let me put her out of her misery before the poison does" Zabuza states, sadistically

"Fang over fang style: Shuriken storm" Someone shouts

Everyone sees an Inuzuka style move approaching them. Hundreds of shuriken fly into the clones. A man resembling an older version of Kiba appears. He's dressed in the traditional Anbu uniform and wears a wolf mask. The man gets on all fours. Zabuza looks at the man.

"Now who do we have here?" Zabuza asks

The man snarls. His eyes glow red through the mask.

"What did you do to my pack mates" The man demands

"There in the way of my business as are you" Zabuza says

"You'll pay for harming Naruko and Yuki and fellow leaf ninja." The man's voice sounds almost distorted and his sentence ends with a wolfish snarl

The man sits his mask on the ground, revealing his feral appearance and the traditional Inuzuka markings.

"Wolf, be careful, it's Zabuza" Yuki shouts

"I know full who he is. I decided to kill every person in the Konoha Bingo book that deserved it. Zabuza was next on my list. I tracked him to the land of Waves. I'm glad Naruko told me she was coming here too. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been trying to find her signature"

"Wolf Inuzuka. Did I walk into a legendary ninja convention?" Zabuza wonders

Before Zabuza can say another word, he feels a clawed fist knocking the wind out of him. Wolf goes to spin kick Zabuza but instead kicks his sword causing it to crack. Wolf gets repelled by the sword and lands next to the Genin. He notices Naruko slowly taking her natural shape but no one else seems to notice it.

"Shit" He grumbles

He summons several wolves to bring Team 7 and Tazuna to the nearby village.

"Good, they're out of here, no more holding back" Wolf says

"I'm going to kill you for that" Zabuza says

"Not if I kill you first"

Wolf starts to sprout fur as he lets out monstrous growls. The two ninja lunge at each other.


	8. Frustration

Naruto: Demon Fox of the Leaf

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Wish I could though. Maybe worshiping the right god will give me ownership. Maybe Primus or Unicron from transformers will give me ownership. Oh well. I do own OCS I HOPE.

A/N: (Mental Speech/Telepathy)

Chapter 8: Frustration

Team 7 and Tazuna slowly reach Tazuna's house. Wolf approaches them, with his arms completely severed.

"What the fuck!" Sakura shouts

Wolf regrows his arms.

"Damn that sucked" Wolf states "Yuki how is she?"

"Resting now, I sedated her" Yuki answers

Wolf jumps on the wolf that Yuki and Naruko are on. He sees that Naruko is shifting back and forth between her human state and her fox state.

"You kill Zabuza?" Kakashi asks painfully.

The Sharigan exerted his body.

"No, some hunter Nin took the body, which means that it wasn't a hunter Nin, but someone working with him"

"What is a hunter ninja supposed to do when they approach a body?" Sakura asks

"They are to burn the body after severing the head"

"So how did you know where to find us? Weren't you on vacation?" Kakashi asks

"Naruko sent me a letter saying that she was on a mission that she considered suspicious. So, wanna give me a reason why Genin are on an A rank mission and why I shouldn't hall the lot of you to the Hokage, Tazuna included"

Kakashi explains everything about Tazuna.

"I see, why not head back to the village, which is proper protocol and offer a payment plan or some kind of agreement?"

"I figured with the number of Jonin, and the fact that Naruko has a powerful bloodline, I figured that the mission, it wouldn't be too hard to complete. Unfortunately, Yuki's skills are a little lacking compared to mine and Naruko got herself poisoned"

(Yuki must've been feeding Naruko to be that weakened. Weird though, Naruko should've healed from poison by now unless…) Wolf thinks

"I still say the that the lot of you are trouble, and you know better Yuki" Wolf states

"Don't you dare quote ethics with me Inuzuka" Yuki growls "Now how bout you stop growling and kiss me you lousy mutt!"

Wolf sighs warmly and kisses his girlfriend.

"Were you in wave long?" Yuki asks

"Yeah, I got bored with the vacation the Hokage sent me on so I decided to do a little bounty hunting" Wolf answers

"I thought you said that Naruko would be fine from that poison?" Sasuke asks

"I think she's in shock due to an allergic reaction with the poison. Odd that it's weakening and gaining strength every now and then" Sakura suggests

"Could be an allergic reaction, or the poison had a second compound with it that's taking effect now that the first one is wearing off" Yuki states

Once they reach Tazuna's house and are introduced, Kakashi and Naruko are placed in separate rooms. Yuki than begins her examination of Naruko. She finishes and pulls down Naruko's pants just to confirm something

"Dammit, Wolf you better look at this" Yuki states

Wolf walks over to Naruko and Yuki. He looks at Naruko's tail bone and sees Naruko's tail growing. He also sees a second tail beginning to grow.

"Just as I thought" Wolf says

"The amount of stress Naruko has had the past few weeks and the poison must have been enough to cause her body to change further or she's hitting another growth spurt" Yuki states

"What would you like me to do?"

"Report to my father and the Hokage, tell them everything."

"It'll take me some time?"

"Time we have, it'll be a couple of weeks for Naruko to fully adjust, Kakashi to heal, and knowing you, it'll be a while until that, Zabuza bastard shows up again"

"As you wish"

Wolf kisses Yuki bye and kisses a sleeping Naruko's forehead. Wolf quickly leaves the house and begins his trek back to Konoha. That's when Yuki remembers that the full moon is coming up and due to Wolf's, father's bloodline he won't be his normal self for three days out of the week.

"Shit" She grumbles and walks up to Sakura.

"Sakura I'll need your help" Yuki states

"My help, for what" Sakura wonders

"Tending to Naruko and Kakashi, Kakashi will be out for at least two weeks, and Naruko is having some issues with that poison, there's no telling how long she'll be like this. However, because I have two patients and will have to act as your substitute sensei, I'll need help feeding Naruko chakra"

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that" Sakura gulps

"It won't be a big deal; your reserves are large enough. Just channel a small amount of chakra into Naruko's body."

"Can Sasuke help?"

"Only if it's an emergency, to be honest, I'd rather use Uchiha chakra as a last resort"

"What's that supposed to mean"

"She's a Hyuga, Sakura. We're one of the four noble families, well was, anyway, the Hyuga and Uchiha don't like each other much. If you ask me, they're just jealous that they don't have the Sharigan and got that flawed eye jutsu of theirs." Sasuke states

"Something like that?" Yuki states

"What are you two, kindergartners?" Sakura asks

(If only you two knew the truth about the Kyubi attack) Yuki thinks

Elsewhere, the Hunter Nin threatens to kill Gato and his men as they approach a severely injured Zabuza, who nearly flat lined twice due to the extent of his injuries, which include broken bones and ruptured organs.

"Fine have it your way" Gato snaps and leaves with his men

The Hunter Nin sighs and goes back to healing Zabuza.

"Haku, how long will it take until I'm completely healed?" Zabuza asks

"Two weeks the least" Haku explains

"Two weeks, damn those Jonin, I'll kill them all"

Haku sighs again as Zabuza continues to rant.

"There really is no need for you to yell you'll just make your injuries worse with all that screaming" Haku sighs

The feminine boy's pleas however, fall on deaf ears due to the screaming and cursing. He grins and sighs again.

Three days later, Sasuke wakes up to the sound of Naruko shouting.

"I've been out three days?" Naruko shouts

Even though she's practically entombed in blankets to hide her transforming state, her voice is still loud.

"Yes" Sakura sighs "On the bright side you're over that poison finally, it seems. Now it's just some rest like our medical ninja ordered" Sakura adds

Naruko lets out a feral growl that sounds more animal than human.

"Um…Naruko" Sakura gulps

Naruko stops growling when she hears the fear in Sakura's voice.

"Sorry" Naruko sighs "Um…yeah….could you leave me alone for a minute. I need to shower and change"

"Sure"

Sakura leaves the room. Naruko unwraps herself and examines herself in the mirror. Golden, red eyes with black sclera stare at her back. Her face seems different. Like an animal is trying to stretch itself out of her. Instead of the normal, fox ears and fox tail and eyes, claws and whiskers, Naruko's ears are elven shaped. Naruko's skin seems slightly darker too. She notices the seal on her stomach has spread its patterns.

"Must be I haven't finished yet" She wonders.

She also wonders why Yuki hasn't placed any seals up yet. The last time when one of her tails grew, it was from Wolf biting her on a full moon causing her to devolve into a complete animal like state. It took Wolf, Yuki and Anko a good three hours to track her and smack her back into her senses.

She looks at her canines, and sees that they're longer than what they were previously, almost forcing her jaws open. Her nails are black instead of just human like claws. She notices side burns growing and her hair getting longer. Naruko also notices a slight change in her bones and joints. She looks at her two, slowly growing, hairless tails.

"Why couldn't they of sprouted fur first" Naruko sighs "I look horrible"

Naruko goes in the bathroom and takes a fast shower. After her shower she opens one of her duffle bags and accidently rips the bag apart after a few slight tugs.

"Dammit, my strength is out of control." Naruko whines

She tries to put on a few clothes but rips them in the process. Naruko growls with frustration, causing her eyes to glow red, and decides to try and shape shift but can't due to the fact her body is currently changing.

"Yukiiiiii" She shouts

And then remembers that Yuki left to gather some herbs.

"Shit" She whines

Naruko sighs and realizes that her instinctual urges are getting stronger as well. Being unconscious and just waking up caused her to not realize it for now.

"Dammit not these again, where's Yuki or Hinata when I need them"

Naruko hears Sakura approaching. Sakura rushes in and sees Naruko back in the blankets but sees the torn bag and clothes on the floor. Sakura sighs.

"You okay?" Sakura asks

"No, my chakra control is off, one minute I feel weak and then I rip stuff in half. I'm a wreck. I look and feel it to"

"What do you expect, you just recovered. You're not a hundred percent yet. I'll see if I can repair these clothes for you"

Naruko gets nervous and hope she didn't leave claw marks anywhere or worse, find something in the duffle bag Sakura isn't meant to see.

"You don't have to Sakura, besides um… there's private things in my bag" Naruko explains

"What kind of things. Is it your time of the month? I'm a girl I can deal with that"

"No, meds that I don't think would be a good idea if you touched. One of those items is something to drain my chakra"

"Why would you need something like that?"

"In case if I over feed, which I have done in the past so I'd feel bad if you came into contact with it"

"Don't be such a scaredy cat, besides if you're so worried about me touching something come out of there and help me. Like I said we're both girls, it's nothing I haven't seen before"

Naruko chuckles at the thought.

"No it's not and I'd appreciate it if you didn't look through my bag please. I don't look through your stuff"

"Have it your way" Sakura storms out of the room "That's what I get for being nice" she growls

Naruko sighs and throws off her covers. Naruko carefully cleans out her duffle bags. She repairs her damaged clothes and duffle bag as carefully as she can. Next she looks through all of her sealing scrolls that contain additional clothes. She taps a clawed finger against her elbow and gets an idea.

Minutes later, Naruko steps out of the guest room wearing an odd assortment of clothes. Duct tape bandages her hands and feet forming mittens and boots. She wears thick winter pants and a thick winter shirt. She wears her hooded black cloak with a flame design. Naruko tightens the hood. She walks down the hall. She passes by Kakashi's room.

"Naruko is that you?" Kakashi asks

Naruko steps in.

"Yeah" Naruko answers

"Came up with a good way to hide yourself I see"

Naruko nods.

"Good, I need a favor, I can get Yuki to train Sakura but she has difficulty training Sasuke. It seems that bad blood never truly dies down." Kakashi explains "As a result, I'd like you to help with their training"

"You sure that's a good idea?" Naruko asks

"Not you too, please Naruko it's our job as Jonin to train the next generation"

"I'm not like my care takers. I mean yeah I normally would but my chakra control is a little off"

"I got some chakra control pills in my bag in the event that someone's chakra control goes haywire"

"Thanks Kakashi, I'll do my best"

Seconds later Naruko gets laughed at by Sasuke and Sakura.

"It's not winter idiot. Its seventy degrees outside" Sasuke chuckles

"Trust me you don't want to see what I look like right now" Naruko replies

"So sensei seriously wants you to train us?" Sakura asks

"Yes"

"You sure you're okay with that, you sure Yuki will be okay with that?" Sasuke asks

"Let's not get into clan politics here. As long as I don't teach you anything clan related, then it's acceptable. Now if you follow me we can begin"

The three of them head deep into the forest. Sasuke and Sakura can't help but worry about the fact that their teammate is running on all fours and stopping every now and then to sniff the air. They arrive at a small clearing with trees surrounding them. Next to them is a pond.

"Okay team Kakashi, here is what we're learning to day, chakra control and team climbing" Naruko states

"Tree climbing, um, that sounds stupid and I already know how to climb trees" Sasuke states

"This isn't your average climbing, allow me to demonstrate"

Naruko tightens her hood and steps up to a tree. She channels a small amount of Chakra into her feet and walks up the tree. She stops at the bottom of a branch.

"As you can see it's all about chakra control. Use too much and you'll blast yourself off" Naruko explains and channels a large surge of chakra into the tree causing it to explode and the two Genins almost crapping themselves

"Use too little and it won't work at all" Naruko explains

Naruko stops channeling chakra and lands on all fours once she reaches the ground.

"Can you train us some other jutsu too?" Sakura asks

"One thing at a time, besides, I don't really know any Jutsu other than shadow clone and a low level wolf summon that Wolf taught me. What you saw the other day was my bloodline's powers. I can teach you some Taijutsu but it can't be moves taught by the Hyuga"

"I got one more question, if Wolf is an Inuzuka, where are his ninken?" Sasuke asks

"He has a bloodline inherited from his father. Basically he turns into a werewolf." Naruko answers "Now, while your training, I'll be doing a little be meditating on that river over there if you need me"

"You know water walking too?" Sakura asks

"Of course"

Naruko adjusts her chakra and begins meditating on the river. Sasuke gets jealous of how well Naruko is maintaining her chakra and starts getting frustrated.

"Oh guys" Sakura taunts

Naruko and Sasuke look at Sakura and see that she's towards the top of the tree. They notice several kunai marks about a foot apart that continues to ascend the tree.

"Good job Sakura, you can head back for lunch early. Just save us some." Naruko states

"Okay" Sakura grins and jumps from her current position to another tree and starts heading back.

Sasuke gets even more pissed and channels too much chakra causing the bark to split. He falls to the ground and gets up. He growls and turns around when he hears Naruko approaching him.

"You need to find you're comfort zone" Naruko states

"It shouldn't be this hard. Is there an easier way to do this? A faster way, I must get stronger so I can kill him" Sasuke states

"There's no shortcuts to becoming a ninja that's even close to Itachi's level. Even Itachi knew that"

"How dare you speak his name" Sasuke snarls

"Getting angry won't help either. Stop thinking about your brother for a bit and focus on your chakra"

"But he…"

"Yes, I know, I read the newspaper article and seen the official reports. If Itatchi was here, he would say the same thing I'm saying about calming down and focusing on your chakra control"

Sasuke goes to throw a fist but finds Naruko is already at the top of the tree.

"If you want to hit me so badly then find your comfort zone and come and get me." Naruko taunts

Sasuke starts trying to climb again. Naruko lies down on the large branch.

(This is going to be a long day) Naruko thinks


	9. Outburst

Chapter 9: Outburst

A while later, at Tazuna's house, Sakura helps Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, prepare dinner.

"Your friends have been gone an awful long time. Are they going to be okay?" Tsunami asks

"Yeah, they'll be fine. Naruko is with Sasuke"

The door swings open as Naruko helps Sasuke in. Sasuke has several bruises.

"Sasuke" Sakura shouts

"He's fine; we just got into a little fight" Naruko states

"Yeah, it's nothing; Naruko is a great teacher" Sasuke states "Besides I got a few hits in myself. Finally got up the tree though"

"Take a seat, I'll get Yuki, I hear her upstairs"

"No need, I can heal too" Naruko states

She regenerates Sasuke's injuries. She didn't before because she was still slightly mad at some insulting things Sasuke said.

Naruko goes upstairs, afterwards and reports to Kakashi. Kakashi is currently doing one handed pushups and Yuki watches him to make sure he doesn't exert himself.

"How did training go?" Yuki asks

"Well, Sakura was the easiest to teach. Sasuke, well I had to motivate him a bit. Maybe I had to bring up Itatchi, maybe I didn't. Once he finally made it up we got into a fight." Naruko answers

Naruko pulls down her hood, revealing several bruises that are healing and a canine that's regrowing. Her goggles are broke so they reveal her glowing red eyes. Kakashi gets slightly nervous.

"Don't worry we apologized to each other and he didn't see my face" Naruko states

"Good, I'll be down in a bit for dinner" Kakashi states

Naruko nods. Minutes later, Kakashi and Yuki join the others as they eat a pork stew.

"I'll send a few clones with you tomorrow to help with the bridge" Naruko promises

"Thank You Naruko" Tazuna states

"Welcome back to the land of the living" Sakura jokes with Kakashi

"Good to be back" Kakashi jokes back

Naruko finishes her bowl. She hides her untapped hands in her cloak. Kakashi finishes his bowl yet no one saw him remove his mask. Tsunami and Yuki blush however, because they saw his face.

"Can I come with you guys into town tomorrow?" Sakura asks

"Sure" Tazuna agrees

Inari slams his chopsticks down.

"You guys are just wasting your time. Just leave us alone. You'll all end up dead anyway" Inari states

"Relax kid; we know what we're doing. We're trained ninja"Sasuke states

"Right on Sasuke" Sakura agrees

"No matter, what you are, you're not strong enough to stop Gato" Inari growls

Naruko growls as she feels Inari's emotions and reads his thoughts. Naruko leaps across the table and slams Inari's chair against the wall. She starts growling. Inari almost wets himself upon seeing Naruko's eyes.

"Naruko control yourself" Yuki shouts as she gets ready to activate the seal that was placed on Naruko.

"Those are the same eyes that Gato has…evil eyes" Inari gulps

Naruko gets a hold of herself. The remark stabs her like a dagger to the heart.

"My apologies" Naruko says and leaps out of the window.

"What the hell was that about? If she's that unstable, why is she even here?" Tazuna demands

"She can read minds and emotions. Her body sometimes amplifies the emotions she feels." Yuki explains "So not only was she listening to Inari, she felt what everyone in this room felt and due to her current condition she has trouble controlling herself. What she heard and felt, I'm not sure, but if you both think this is a bad life, well let me tell you, Naruko has had worse. Her parents were killed the day she was born, she's been beaten multiple times at the orphanage, malnourished and who knows what else. When my family started taking care of her, Naruko was a shell of her former self."

Everyone suddenly hears a bang. An earthquake strikes the island followed by an unearthly roar. Kakashi gulps and looks at Yuki.

"She's been reading the minds and emotions of everyone on this Island, it's getting to her. Right now, she's losing her temper so it's best not to disturb her until she tires out" Yuki states

"Such chakra" Sasuke states

"I knew she could read minds but I thought it was something she can control" Sakura says sadly

"It's not" Yuki states

"So this whole time she's been reading my mind as to how I think of her?"

"Yes"

"I better go apologize to her."

"Just don't, not right now"

"I apologize for my grandson as well, like everyone on the island; his spirit has been crushed too. He witnessed the death of Kaiza, a second father to him, a man who tried to rebel against Gato." Tazuna explains

"Well with a whole squad of ninja here plus possible reinforcements, we'll be able to get Gato off the island and in jail hopefully." Kakashi states

"I hope so"

"I know so"

The next morning Yuki heads out into the forest. She sees the trail of destruction that Naruko left.

(Naruko) Yuki thinks, hoping Naruko hears her thoughts

She finds Naruko in a cave resting. Naruko's ears are now fox like and her tails are beginning to grow fur. Yuki also notices a couple of Gato's men are dead and drained of chakra. They've been dead since last night.

Yuki wakes her up.

"Yuki" Naruko whines and hugs her

"It's okay, I know, this Island and the missions are getting to you."

"I didn't mean it."

"I know"

"Let's go back to the house"

"But…"

"I explained everything without revealing anything. They understand your reaction"

"But I ripped someone's head off"

"That was a nightmare. Everyone is fine but the two guys in the corner of this cave"

"Who are they?"

"Mercenaries, Gato must've sent them to investigate you're tantrum"

"Anyone hurt because of me"

"No honey"

"I'm not evil"

"I know"

"I was controlled."

Yuki sighs. The most difficult thing with Naruko is that she actually believes she is the fox in a semi human state and is slowly returning to her true form, when in reality the two merged.

"I know you were. We all know" Yuki assures her

"Well, if Tazuna is okay with me, then I better keep my promise. My chakra feels more stable so I can change shape now"

"Good, I brought you some fresh clothes"

"Thanks"

Naruko shifts to human shape and is given some clothes.

Minutes later, Sakura follows Tazuna to the bridge. She gets increasingly depressed at the sight of the poverty stricken village.

"If this is what Naruko is going through, no wonder why she's depressed, moody and ill" Sakura states

Naruko approaches them.

"Um…Naruko…hi" Sakura says sheepishly

"Good morning" Tazuna says calmly

"I'm sorry about yesterday. My actions and behavior wasn't appropriate" Naruko apologizes

"It's….understandable" Tazuna states

"It happens" Sakura states

"I'd like to keep my promise and help please…that's if you'll let me. IF not I understand"

Sakura can tell that Naruko is beating herself up for her actions. Sakura hugs her.

"I'm glad you seem better" Sakura states

"Sure Naruko, the more help the merrier" Tazuna states

"Thank you Tazuna" Naruko says

Naruko creates several solid shadow clones. The clones pick up a heavy iron beam that needs a crane. Tazuna's eyes and his jaw drops along with Sakura and several of his workers. One worker wets himself and faints.

"Where do you want it?" The clones ask

That evening, Naruko, Tazuna and Sakura return to Tazuna's home. Sakura and Sasuke sit out back as Kakashi prepares a barbeque dinner on a grill. Inari watches as he gets taught how to grill.

"So what was the village like?" Sasuke asks

"Depressing and sad, no matter where we went, there were signs of Gato's influence. We have to something." Sakura asks

"We are doing something. Although Gato might not be too happy with us" Naruko grins

"What did you do?"

"I encountered some of Gato's men last night, they're dead now"

"You actually killed them?"

"I didn't want too but I had no choice."

"There's always a choice"

"We're ninja, death comes with the job" Kakashi states "However, a true ninja feels regret for killing, not pleasure. You remember those you kill. You'll get over it but it stays with you" he continues

"Remind me not to get on your bad side" Sasuke states

"We'll have to double patrols. Now if you excuse me, I have more people to apologize too" Naruko says

She gets up and walks over to Inari. Inari stares into Naruko's eyes and sees that they're blue instead of the golden red they were the night before. They talk. Yuki approaches Sakura and Sasuke.

"Alright you two, while we're waiting for dinner we're going to do some training." Yuki states

"Really what made you change your mind?" Sakura asks

/Flash Back/ Earlier with Naruko

Naruko finishes getting dressed and shifting to human shape.

"So I hear you don't want to train Sasuke?" Naruko states

"Training him would be a bad idea"

"You're just saying that because he's an Uchiha"

"I'm serious Naruko. No good could come from him becoming a shinobi"

"Not all Uchiha are like that you know. Besides Kakashi is right…"

"You're lecturing me now…you, the one person who doesn't even want to be here"

"I'm not lecturing but he does have a point. You're actually treating this like Hiashi would"

"You so did not just go there"

"I did. As much as I love him, he's an ass and you're being one too by not fulfilling your duties as a Jonin"

"I'm ANBU not a dammed sensei"

"Our mission is for me to play Genin and you to play my nurse. As far as they know, you could be my sensei as well"

"Grrr…dammit Naruko, fine, I'll train the snobbish brat but I won't like it"

"I didn't say you had too"

/Flashback Ends/

"Naruko, Kakashi wanted her to do some training but she's scared of hurting you right now"

"Yeah I can totally believe that" Sasuke says "So what are we learning?"

"Water walking"

"Neat"

Sakura and Sasuke follow Yuki to a nearby pond.

Elsewhere, Haku returns to Gato with the bodies of the two dead mercenaries.

"They were drained of chakra by some large animal. Whatever it was is gone now" Haku states

"You sure it wasn't those ninja?" Gato asks

"Positive. They have bite and claw marks"

"Could have been that Inuzuka" Zabuza states

"Since when would an Inuzuka know how to drain chakra? Besides, we all heard that roar last night. That was no Inuzuka, not even their ninken can make such a roar regardless of their jutsu"

"You have a point. We'll be ready to complete the mission tomorrow" Zabuza promises

"Good, in the meantime, I'll have mercenaries sweep the area incase if that creature shows up again." Gato smiles

Gato walks away from the room, leaving the two ninja to themselves.

"I hope you're finished with this mission soon. I don't relish the thought of killing" Haku states

"I will be. Besides, I'll only kill those ninja if they get in my way" Zabuza promises "You can knock out those children. They're too young to be involved with this"

"Thank you…father"

Haku flashes back to when Zabuza found him after his father killed his mother because of his bloodline.

"Son" Zabuza smiles warmly


	10. Demons

Chapter 10: Demons

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers apply

After a few more days of healing and training, Sasuke and Sakura head to the bridge with Kakashi and Tazuna. Naruko decided to stay back at Tazuna's with Yuki to protect Tazuna's family. Upon arrival of the bridge, Tazuna notices that his men have been attacked.

"Oh no" Tazuna gulps

"Everyone, be on your guard. Protect Tazuna" Kakashi warns

Kunai are drawn as a veil of mist covers the bridge. Zabuza's water clones attack them but are quickly hacked down by the three ninja.

"Hello once again Kakashi" Zabuza says as he reveals himself with Haku.

"It's time to end this" Kakashi orders

"I couldn't agree more" Haku grins

Haku then preforms a jutsu with one hand causing Kakashi to get nervous.

(Shit) Kakashi thinks

Back at Tazuna's house a couple of Gato's thugs arrive to kidnap Tsunami.

"I'll never agree to go with you. I'd rather kill myself than be used against my father" Tsunami says strongly

"Hey leave my mom alone" Inari shouts and goes to push back one of the thugs but the thug just tosses him aside.

"Hey pic on someone your own size" Naruko grows

"And what are you going to do about it kid"

"Me nothing, but she is" Naruko states

"Eight Trigrams one hundred twenty eight palm" Yuki shouts as she attacks both thugs at once

Naruko sniffs the air and moves over behind some bushes. Two more thugs, who were back up, find themselves getting treated to Naruko's Taijutsu style. It slightly resembles a mixture of Hyuga, Inuzuka, and basic fighting styles that Naruko taught herself. The four thugs drop dead.

Naruko helps Inari up.

"Good job standing up for you Inari" Naruko congratulates

"Thanks" Inari grins

"Alright, Yuki stay here and protect them, I'm going to the bridge."

"Be careful" Yuki says

"No promises." Naruko says and takes off

Back at the bridge, Sasuke pulls Tazuna and Sakura out of the way of Haku's thousand flying water needles of death jutsu. Sasuke reveals his Sharigan.

-Flashback. Naruko vs Sasuke-

Sasuke and Naruko fight with taijutsu moves on the tree tops. Naruko smacks him into the ground. Sasuke puts his hand over his eyes and yells.

"Oh stop, being a baby. No wonder why Itatchi didn't kill you" Naruko growls sinisterlly

Sasuke glares at her revealing his two new Sharingan.

"Shit, I activated his Sharingan" Naruko gulps

The two start fighting again

-Flashback ends-

"So, you have the Sharigan as well, boy. Then I'll have to make this difficult. I don't normally kill, but you'll leave me with little choice" Haku says

Haku makes several one handed signs.

"Demonic mirroring ice crystals" Haku says.

Mirrors of Ice surround Sasuke on all sides. Sasuke hurls kunai and dodges Haku's water needles as Haku travels from one mirror to another. Outside the dome, Kakashi fights Zabuza as he protects Sakura and Tazuna. He reveals his Sharigan.

"That move won't work this time. My boy has found a way to counteract your eye tricks" Zabuza taunts and makes the fog thicker "Next time you see me, you'll die." Zabuza says sinisterly

Sasuke tries his Fire Release: Great Fireball technique and hits Haku, but Haku appears in all of the mirrors and chuckles sinisterly.

"My ice is stronger than your flame. It's time for you to parish" Haku says

Haku hurls senbon and water needles from every mirror but Naruko appears out of nowhere and takes the full force of the needles.

"Naruko, how did you, why did you" Sasuke asks

Naruko lets out a demonic snarl.

Along the way, she felt everything in the village. Then as she neared the bridge, she smelled death. She felt and heard everyone's thoughts and emotions which caused her anger to rise and began focusing on her urges.

Naruko's eyes glow red.

Naruko's body begins to generate red chakra and starts to change back into her fox shape. Sasuke stares in horror at as her whisker marks deepen. Fox like ears grow. Her two tails reveal themselves and bristle.

Sasuke backs up and gets scared. Kakashi senses Naruko's chakra spiking beyond normal. He also senses the Kyubi's chakra.

"Damn, I may have to protect everyone. Zabuza lets end this now" Kakashi state

"How do you suppose that when you can't see me?" Zabuza taunts

Kakashi pulls out a scroll.

"That's impossible, how is your Chakra visible. Whatever you are and whatever you're turning into I better end this" Haku states

Naruko finishes changing revealing her true states features. Two golden red tails wag in the air. Naruko's claws dig into cement.

"Certain kill Ice Spears" Haku says after making several hand signs.

Spears of ice impale Naruko's body.

"Naruko" Sasuke shouts, scared as hell.

Naruko suddenly lets out a feral roar, the same roar from last night, causing the ice crystals and ice spears to shatter. Before Haku can even react he gets a clawed fist to the face. Haku slams into the bridge and rolls next to Zabuza

"H…Haku" Zabuza gasps

Zabuza growls with rage. He races towards Naruko. Zabuza snarls and moves at incredible speed, sword drawn and generating water. Sakura helps Sasuke up.

"What the hell is that thing?" Sakura asks

"I think its Naruko's bloodline." Sasuke answers

"That's her bloodline? What the hell is she?"

"I don't know"

Haku gets up and begins forming hand signs.

"Ice release: Demonic Ice Dragon" Haku says

Before the Jutsu can activate, however, Haku gets impaled by Kakashi's Lightning Cutter. Zabuza swings his sword but Naruko moves out of the way and grabs the sword. The sword catches fire and begins to melt causing Zabuza to jump away. He begins to preform several hand signs but Naruko impales him with her claws and starts draining him dry. Zabuza stabs Naruko in the chest causing her to drop him. She snarls as she staggers to all fours. Naruko lets out a sonic roar that sends Zabuza flying. She channels chakra into a massive ball. Kakashi sees it.

"That's a…shit" Kakashi gulps and brings Tazuna and the other Genin to a safer spot as Naruko expels the smaller version of the tailed beast ball.

The ball slams into Zabuza's chest killing him instantly. Zabuza slams next to Haku. Father and adopted son lay next to each other, dead.

Kakashi gets ready to protect his Genin and the client when he notices Naruko is whining in pain. He suddenly senses more chakra signatures. He looks and sees Gato approaching with several ninja and his mercenaries. One of the ninja is making a hand sign as he activates his bloodline, which controls a target's blood.

Naruko tries to move but begins panicking as her own blood begins to attack her quickly regenerating insides.

Gato steps on Zabuza's neck and Haku's chest as he walks towards the Konoha ninja and Tazuna. He turns around and kicks the two dead bodies.

"Pathetic. I knew I shouldn't have hired these two" Gato says, he looks at his other men "Kill the Leaf Ninja and Tazuna. Catch that monster too. I want to tame it seeing it killed my mercenaries"

The ninja and mercenaries get ready to fight when a gust of wind picks up. The ninja controlling Naruko's blood stops what he's doing as a large snake swallows him whole. Several of the ninja panic.

Anko shows up and stares at Kakashi with a sadistic glare as if to say 'Your butt mine when we get home'

"You're who Wolf got for back up" Kakashi asks

"Yes" Anko answers

"How dead am I?"

"There's things worse than death when it comes to me lover boy"

"Where's Wolf"

"Wind release: Twin wind shuriken" Wolf shouts

Gusts of wind rip apart a couple of Gato's shinobi.

Wolf jumps down and lands on two feet, he extends six inch claws at the ends of his fingers and races towards Gato's men with a menacing glare. Naruko regains her barrings and runs towards Gato's men as well.

"So are you just going to stare at Naruko or are you going to back her up. She's not immortal, I think" Anko states

"I think I'm going to lay down and die and croak before you have your way with me" Kakashi says

Anko glares at Kakashi. Before she can use killer intent, Yuki smacks him upside the head.

"You three, engage the enemy, that's an order" Yuki shouts

Kakashi nods and quickly heads toward the enemy shinobi. Sasuke uses his fireball jutsu and several Taijutsu moves. Sakura creates a couple clones and uses some Taijutsu on some mercenaries. Gato backs away and gets ready to run but is confronted by an evil looking Naruko. Naruko snarls at him.

"Um…good doggie" Gato gulps.

Gato screams as Naruko slashes his stomach open with her hind claws. She rips his arms off with her tails. Naruko jumps on him, crushing several ribs and organs and then makes sure he's dead by ripping out his throat. The last thing Gato sees before dyeing is a monstrous demon.

"Storm Release: Lightning claws." Yuki shouts causing her hands to generate pure lighting.

The attack is similar to Kakashi's lightning cutter, but she isn't called the storm cat for nothing. Yuki claws several of the shinobi and ninja. By the end of an hour all of Gato's men are dead. Naruko grooms herself of blood as she finishes healing her injuries.

Naruko then glares at her fellow ninja. Food is on her mind, nothing else at the moment. Finally releasing her pent up rage, her body changing, and the amount of chakra she used made her extremely hungry.

"Um…Naruko it's us, you remember right" Sakura asks

Naruko gets ready to jump on Kakashi, who's the closest, and drain him dry, but Wolf lets out a monstrous snarl causing her to whimper like a puppy.

"How did you do that?" Kakashi asks

"My bloodline" Wolf answers

Naruko walks up to Wolf, tails in-between her legs. She whines and starts licking his cheeks like a puppy would to its parents.

"We're going to get her fed. Can I trust you enough Kakashi to wrap this up?" Anko asks

"Um….yeah" Kakashi gulps

Anko, Yuki and Wolf shushins away with Naruko, as Kakashi collapses into fetal position.

"Sensei are you okay?" Sakura asks

(SO DEAD SO DEAD) Kakashi gulps


	11. The Bridge Home

Naruto: Demon Fox of the Leaf

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Wish I could though. Maybe worshiping the right god will give me ownership. Maybe Primus or Unicron from transformers will give me ownership. Oh well. I do own OCS I HOPE.

A/N: (Mental Speech/Telepathy)

A/N Computer crashed burned and no longer have it so I won't be able to update as normally. Here's part of the latest chapter before I forget it or loose the paper I'm writing it on.

Responses to reviews:

Wolfone: Naruko is playing genin so she let the twirp win this round. Don't worry, the prick will get burned. Also, Naruko is gaining another tail. IT's affecting her chakra levels.

All others, thanks for reviews. I'm also willing to take suggestions from everyone.

Chapter 11: The Bridge Home

A few days later, after massive burials and construction, and a few memory alterations, the bridge is finished with the help of team 7, including Naraku's clones, Anko and Wolf. Upon completion, the bridge is dedicated to team 7.

"We're calling it the Team 7 bridge, seeing as someone doesn't like the name Naruto" Tazuna states

"That isn't my name" Naraku growls for the hundrenth time

"Such a shame too. I spent hours on that sign. I pored blood, sweet and tears into that thing" The elderly man sobs "How bout the fox sama bridge? That could work. I did wish that the Kyubi or someone similar could save us"

Naruko feels a vein bulge in her forehead.

After the Shinobi say their goodbyes, they journey home. The journey home is strangely quiet with Kakashi getting the occasional glares from Wolf and Anko. Upon reaching home, the Jonin report to the Hokage while the genin go home.

Sarutobi slams his fists into the table.

"I'm very disappointed in you Kakashi. Not only did you risk Naruko's mission, you also risked the lives of two Genin. I'm going to have the council on my ass for weeks." The old professor growls

"I'm sorry Hokage. Like I told my fellow ninja, I thought it could be handled" Kakashi apologizes

"Naruko isn't some weapon. She is a shinobi of the leaf"

"I understand that sir. I didn't realize that s class ninja would be involved."

"Don't give me that crap. Out of my office now"

Kakashi gulps and quickly leaves.

"I'm getting too old for this shit" Sarutobi growls

Naruko arrives at Hiashi Hyuga's office and gives him the mission details.

"You let that red eyed brat beat you?" Hiashi asks

"Yes sir"

"You're under my care"

"I have to act and I'm not you're child"

"Don't give me that. What you do reflects on me. 100 laps around Konoha now"

"Don't you think that's a little unfair?"

"Training with Gai and Lee then."

"But..."

"For a week"

"Fine"

"Make it two"

"But"

"Fine three"

Naruko sighs and almost craps herself when she's told a month. She just bows and leaves.


	12. Taken

Naruko: Demon fox of the leaf

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, only oc's.

A/N: Instead of going straight to the Chunin exams, I've decided to throw in an Arc of my own so the Genin could get more experience and I have to re watch the Chunin exam arc because I forgot what happens in it so I can follow a good story line.

Chapter 12: Taken

Later that evening Anko and Yuki walk to a popular ninja bar. They chuckle over the fact that Kakashi is getting reprimanded by the Hokage. Wolf went home awhile ago to visit his family.

"Bar keep. Two bottles of your strongest and some Dango on the double" Anko orders

"You got it Snake Lady" The male bartender says

An hour later, the two heavily intoxicated kunoichi leave the bar and walk to Anko's house, which is nearby.

"Damn your such a light weight" Anko complains

"I'm vine, thanks berry mush" Yuki says in a deep, drunk slur

"You better stay here tonight. There's no way I'm letting you go home like this"

"You're such a good f...kisser" Yuki says

"Yup, your out of it. Such a shame your dating Wolf and I have standards" Anko grins

Anko lays her friend on a bed. She hears a noise and goes out back. She sees Mizuki hanging around her garbage bin.

"What do you want twirp?" Anko asks

"Oh nothing much. Just enjoying the night air and deciding to finally fulfill my end of my bargain for my master" Mizuki says

"What the hell does that mean?" Anko asks

Mizuki pulls down his collar revealing a mark on his neck.

"Is that a" Anko asks

"Orochimaru sama sends his regards" Mizuki laughs.

Anko goes to attack Mizuki but he flares his mark's chakra and sends it to a mark on Anko's neck. Anko doubles over in pain as she grabs her neck.

"See what happens when you suppress Orochimaru's gift. Let me show you the beauty of the curse mark" Mizuki says

Stripes spread across his body.

"I'm going to have a nice time with you two" Mizuki laughs

Mizuki kicks Anko through one of her home windows.

-At the Hyuga complex-

Naruko wakes up to the sound of a crash and Hanabi crying. She wags her two tails as she walks to Hanabi's room.

"Hanabi" Naruko asks

She sits next to Hanabi. Hanabi wraps her arms around the she fox's waist

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Naruko asks

"I saw a big monster attacking a snake and a cat" Hanabi cries

"Shh, it's okay, it was just a nightmare" Naruko says calmly

"What happened" Neji asks as he enters the room and flicks on a light switch, kunai in hand

"Nightmare" Naruko answers

Neji lowers his kunai. He notices a picture on the floor across the room. Neji picks it up. The picture is of Yuki and Anko. The glass of the frame is cracked.

"The nail must've come out" Neji says "I'll take care of it in the morning"

Hinata drags herself into the room and lays on Naruko's side and falls asleep. Hanabi falls asleep in Naruko's arms. Neji sets the picture on the dresser. He grabs some blankets and joins the puppy pile. Naruko shifts to the shape of a fox and falls asleep.

Across town, firefighters respond to a fire at Anko's. A severelly injured Anko drags herself to the bar. She pants heavily. Blood pours from her arm and forehead. Her right arm is shattered. Her pelvis and left femur is cracked. Six ribs are broken.

"Anko" Ibiki asks

"He...He...The bastard took her" Anko says and collapses on the bar floor.

"Anko" Ibiki shouts and rushes to his friend's side "Quick get a medic"

Several ninja leave quickly to get some medical ninja. Two other rush to inform the Hokage

Mizuki laughs in the night as he carries Yuki out of the village.


	13. The Search

Chapter 13: The Search

Early the next morning several teams of Anbu and Jonin search the surrounding areas and in the village. Mizuki's home is completely torn apart. What they find there is a practical shrine to Orochimaru.

Hiruzen Sarutobi grits his teeth as he rings the door bell to the Hyuga Estate's guardhouse. His stomach churns and he gets the sudden urge to smoke his trusty wooden pipe.

'I hate this job sometimes' he sighs with disgust

Sure, Sarutobi could have had one of his Anbu inform Hiashi. He could of had Hiashi come to him. But, due to his closeness to the Hyuga clan, and Naruko, Sarutobi felt it was necessary to come in person.

A branch member answers the gate.

"Hokage-sama" She says and bows

Minutes later Hiruzen takes a seat in Hiashi's office.

"Can I get you anything, Lord Hokage?" The same branch member asks

"Coffee, black with two sugars" Hiruzen replies

"At once, lord Hokage" She says and bows

Minutes later, Hiashi gives Hiruzen his coffee. Sarutobi can tell that the Hyuga head had a rough night.

"Thank You Hiashi and Good Morning" Sarutobi says

"Good morning Lord Hokage, what can I do for you?" Hiashi asks

"This isn't a social visit so I'll get straight to the point. About 11:30 last night Yuki and her friend, Anko, left the drunken frog. An hour later a fire broke out at Anko's building and Anko returned to the bar severally beaten" Sarutobi explains

"Dear Kami is Yuki..."

"We have no word at this time. Yuki was kidnapped by Mizuki, a teacher at the academy"

Hiashi jumps out of his seat and scratches his head.

"You expect me to believe a mere Chunin kidnapped an elite Jonin? A Hyuga no less. Surely it must have been a henge" Hiashi stammers

"Not when Orochimaru is involved" Sarutobi corrects him

"Dear Kami"

Hiashi gets scared but he tries to keep his composure.

"I have teams searching in and around the village. Kakashi Hatake, Wokf Inuzuka and one of my guards, Neko, are leading the search but I'd like Naruko's assistance. I'd use my crystal ball but, I'm having it monitored to pick up on Yuki or Mizuki. I also can't just send Anbu up to her while she's posing as a Genin. Is there anywhere she might be right now that won't interfere her mission?"

"Naruko was going to train with Mito Gai and than she was going to head to one of the clan owned weapon shops to get help on a justu She's working on"

"Thank You. Naruko's assistance will be necessary. Tanuki"

One of Hiruzen's Anbu guards appears out of thin air.

"Yes lord Hokage" He says while bowing

"Track Naruko down at whatever shop she's at. Make sure her team isn't there. Have Naruko meet me at the hospital at once" Sarutobi says

"Yes lord Hokage"

With a puff of smoke Tanuki leaves the Hyuga residence.

At one of the weapon shops, Naruko looks at some chained weapons and whips. Ten Ten walks up to her.

"Your order has been placed and will be ready in a few days" Ten Ten tells her

"Thanks Ten Ten" Naruko says

"You're welcome and try and not shatter your kunai this time or else next time I won't fix them."

"Sorry" Naruko blushes with embarrassment "Lee and Gai wanted me to use them as target practice"

"Why am I not surprised" Ten Ten sighs "So, I see you're looking at chained weapons and whips. Anything in particular."

"I'm not sure. I got this idea for a jutsu that came to me in a dream a while ago. It's based on a certain kunoichi's jutsu but I can't seem to get it right. In fact, I'm trying to figure out how to use it as a weapon"

"Why don't you give me the jutsu details and maybe I can help"

"Okay"

Naruko does so.

"Are you nuts" Ten Ten shouts, scaring several birds off her roof

"Yes but that's not the point" Naruko answers

"You're talking about the jutsu of a legendary kunoichi"

"I know."

"A jutsu that she taught herself and took her six years to create"

"I know Ten Ten, I'd like to be able to do it."

"I'm not even sure if that's possible. I mean yes it falls under the principles of shaping chakra but she was on a whole another level"

"So can you help me or not?"

"I'm a blacksmith's apprentice. Even if I was a blacksmith I wouldn't be able to help you with what you're trying to accomplish. However, Neji said that he's seen you shape chakra before so maybe you just need the feel of a chained weapon. Wait right here. I have some training manuals on chained weapons. I think I also have some chakra laced chains in the back."

Ten Ten rushes to the back of her store. As she searches through boxes Tanuki appears and approaches Naruko.

"Naruko Uzumaki" He asks

"One and only" Naruko replies

"The Hokage requests your presence at the hospital"

"Is Jiji okay?"

"Yes"

"Alright lets go"

Naruko leaves a shadow clone at the shop while she leaves with Tanuki.

Once at the hospital, Sarutobi leads Naruko to a room and explains everything. Naruko feels her temper flare. One side of her wants to go homicidal on someone and attack Mizuki like an animal. Sarutobi sees it in her eyes.

"Naruko, I want you with Kakashi, Wolf and Neko. You can take your rage out on Mizuki once you find him. However, I want you to heal Anko. She has the most experience with Orochimaru" Sarutobi says

"On it"

Naruko is lead to Anko. She examines her unconscious sister figure and lets out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Tanuki asks

"A Chunin kicked her ass" Naruko chuckels

"It's not funny"

"Yes it is"

"Naruko focus" Sarutobi orders

Naruko does as she's told and uses her chakra to start healing Anko.

"To think, a creature of destruction can use her same chakra to heal" Tankuki says

"I'll ignore that comment but yes it is impressive" Sarutobi says

Naruko stops what she's doing.

"I healed her the best I could but Orochimaru's chakra in Anko's seal keeps resisting my chakra. His chakra feels demonic" Naruko says

"You did your best Naruko. Meet up with Kakashi and the others"

"Kay"

Naruko goes to teleport but stops.

"Is it bad to copy someone else's jutsu?" Naruko asks

"Not really unless it's a forbidden jutsu. But then again that never stopped you before so just take it slow. If it's too draining or it doesn't feel right than your either doing it wrong or you can't learn it" Tanuki explains

"Okay...uh...thanks" Naruko says nervously

"Don't give me that tone. Just because I hate you for killing several of my Akimichi clan members doesn't mean I don't at least try and make an effort"

"I'm going before this gets even more awkward"

With that Naruko teleports to Kakashi, Wolf and Neko

The three ninja in question see Naruko materializing, a while later.

"Came as fast as I could after I tried to heal Anko. It took me a while to find you three." Naruko states

"How is she by the way?" Kakashi asks

"Aside from her dignity getting a few blows and a few physical injuries, she'll live"

"Does her boyfriend know yet?" Wolf asks

"I sent a clone over to him as soon as I found out. Not everyone knows she's dating yet"

Naruko makes the hand sign for her shadow clone jutsu.

"Mizuki has several hours ahead of us. Lucky for us this trail is strong" Kakashi says

"He better run while he still can because when I find him I'm ripping his head off" Wolf snarls

"Leave me a few hits but remember. Jiji wants him alive" Naruko states

"Couldn't you just teleport to her?" Neko asks

"I have to see where I teleport. It's not like the 4th's famous jutsu. I'm going to send my clones ahead" Naruko says

The clones speed up as they feel a burst of Naruko's chakra. The rest of the squad quickly follows

At an abandoned facility, Yuki wakes up to lots of pain due to being roughed up by Mizuki and a wicked hangover due to drinking last night. After a few moments of confusion she realizes where she is and tries to break free using her various jutsu.

"It's no use. Your chakra is sealed right down to your Byakugan" A bald headed man with a scratched of cloud headband says

"Where's Anko? Where am I?" Yuki demands

"Now there's no need to be rude. My name is Akira Tenma. I'm a former member of the cloud and am now one of Lord Orochimaru's most valued scientists. As to how you got here, Mizuki thought our master would have interest in you so he brought you here. Sadly you don't" Akira replies

"Where's Anko you bastard"

"I'm sorry Ms. Hyuga, I don't know who that is"

"Liar"

"We have no reason to lie" A second figure who Yuki recognizes says

"Orochimaru" She gulps in fear "You can do what ever you want to me you twisted snake but I'll never betray the leaf"

"I'm afraid that's where your wrong. I have no interest in your useless bloodline. Akira here on the other hand is interested in your elemental affinity aren't you, Akira"

"Yes, she'll make the perfect specimen. I've already done my end of the experimentation while she was unconscious. All you have to do is give her the cursed seal." Akira says

Orochimaru grins as he bites Yuki's neck. He chuckles as he walks away.

(Not only will this rid of Akira, but this will sure give me and the leaf some entertainment for a while) Orochimaru thinks and chuckels to himself.

Hours later; Naruko, Wolf, Neko and Kakashi arrive at the facility. However, the place is a literal bloodbath and buildings are on fire. At the center of the path of destruction is a feline like creature with two tails.

(Matabi) Naruko wonders

"What the hell is that?" Neko asks

"Whatever it is, it smells like it's in a state of flight or fight" Naruko states

The creature growls and lets out a feral roar as it generates lightning and fire. The creature notices the four leaf ninja and hurls a ball of fire and lightning.

"Shit" Wolf gulps

Kakashi and Neko acticate their jutus and put up a protective wall. The blast strikes causing a massive explosion as if a tailed beast ball had struck. The creature lets out another roar and intensifies it's flames and lightning

Naruko: Demon fox of the leaf

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, only oc's.

A/N: Instead of going straight to the Chunin exams, I've decided to throw in an Arc of my own so the Genin could get more experience and I have to re watch the Chunin exam arc because I forgot what happens in it so I can follow a good story line.

A/N: I've decided to do Omake's. I'd like feedback please. If I don't get at least 5 reveiws by the end of the week, I'll do a reveiwer choice chapter.


	14. Omake Part 1

Chapter 14: Omake Part 1

-the Wave battle-

Before the Jutsu can activate, however, Haku gets impaled by Kakashi's Lightning Cutter. Zabuza swings his sword but Naruko moves out of the way and grabs the sword. The sword catches fire and begins to melt causing Zabuza to jump away. He begins to preform several hand signs but Naruko impales him with her claws and starts draining him dry. Zabuza stabs Naruko in the chest causing her to drop him. She snarls as she staggers to all fours. Naruko lets out a sonic roar that sends Zabuza flying. She channels chakra into a massive ball. Kakashi sees it.

"That's a…shit" Kakashi gulps and brings Tazuna and the other Genin to a safer spot as Naruko expels the smaller version of the tailed beast ball.

Naruko gets ready to release it only to get distracted. She suddenlly stops charging her attack and lets out a puppyish wine.

"Is that thing potty trained" Tazuna asks

"Don't be ridiculous, she's a trained shinobi and part demon" Kakashi says

"Well from the way she looks, I'd say she's a mutt that has to go"

"Yes, I do agree" Haku says

"Uh guys, she's going to blow" Zabuza says

Naruko grunts as she lets out a whine. Followed by a loud fart, a chakra blast and organic waste that ends up slamming into Zabuza.

Naruko lets out a sigh of releif and releives herself on the ground.

"Like I said. A mutt that has to go" Tazuna states

The surrounding ninja facepalm

A/N: Just something out of the blue I thought of. Got anymore ideas let me know. Any suggestions for the stories itself, let me know and I'll incorporate them.


	15. The Beast

Naruko: Demon fox of the leaf

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, only oc's.

A/N: Instead of going straight to the Chunin exams, I've decided to throw in an Arc of my own so the Genin could get more experience and I have to re watch the Chunin exam arc because I forgot what happens in it so I can follow a good story line.

A/N: I've decided to do Omake's. I'd like feedback please. If I don't get at least 5 reveiws by the end of the week, I'll do a reveiwer choice chapter.

Chapter 15: The Beast

The feline like creature growls. Eyes glow blue as it randomly releases it's killer intent. The creature's mouth drools.

"What the hell was that?" WOlf asks

"Certainlly wasn't a tailed beast ball. Those are pure chakra." Neko states

"Not necessarelly. It felt like Matabi's feline cannon to be honest" Naruko explains

"Feline Cannon?"

"Something I taught her"

"You" A puzzled Neko asks

"She means the fox" Wolf answers

"I also taught her how to combine the elements with tailed beast attacks. I'm the oldest of the nine so someone had to teach them how to not loose control of their powers" Naruko explains

"And that turned out so well" Wolf teases

"Shut it"

"Naruko, any suggestions?" Kakashi asks

"Well, while it certainlly feels like Matabi, it's not her. Whatever this is has both fire and lightning affinity."

"Half of our elemental attacks are utterlly useless than"Neko states

Naruko pauses. She sends a few shadow clones to kep the creature busy. The creature gets ready to flee when fifty Naruko's surround it. The clones don't even dare to try fire attacks. They use taijutsu instead only to get destroyed. Naruko sends more clones.

"Taijutsu is useless as well. There goes a majority of my attacks." WOlf states

"Alright its settled than" Naruko says "You and Kakashi search for Yuki and Mizuki. Yamato and me will fight the creature and use out backgrounds" Naruko states

"You sure?" Kakashi asks

"Two tails worth of fox power right here and the end result of the first's cells being grafted over there"

"Maintain contact at all times" Wolf states

"Will do" Yamato a.k.a. Neko says

Kakashi and Wolf sneak off. Naruko and Neko rush to the creature. Just in time too as the tree they were on bursts into flames.

"It knew we were there" Neko gulps

"Yeah, it's like it has eyes on the back of it's head. That's why I keep sending clones." Naruko points out

"When did you realize it"

"My gut. Get your Hokage Style ready. If it is Matabi but mutated I can't leave anything to chance"

Naruko emits her fox chakra. Neko has heard that Naruko has full control over the fox due to the merge but to see it is different. He watches Naruko take on her monstrous natural shape.

(Matabi, if that's you forgive me) Naruko thinks and with that she takes off.

From the feedback she gets from her clones, Naruko was able to tell that the creature's chakra is similar to a Bijuu's and Orochimaru's chakra. Which means, that Naruko will be highlly allergic to it's chakra. Naruko can also smell that the creature is half human.

"Something is definatly off here" Naruko states

"What do you mean?" Neko asks as he tries a wood jutsu on the creature

"The creature is basically a tailed beast with a cursed seal"

"So Orochimaru gave a jinchuriki a cursed seal?"

"No, he gave a bijuu hybrid a cursed seal"

"Shit"

"Stick with the plan Neko. This is going to get ugly real fast"

Naruko generates her fox shroud. However, she can only use up to two tails of the cloak for short periods of time. The demons snarl at each other and clash, creating a shockwave.

-Inside the facility-

Kakashi and Wolf feel the shockwave as they run past some of the creatures victims. Dead bodies litter the place.

"I hope they're okay" Wolf says

"I'm sure they are. Naruko is a half demon and the jinchuriki of the ninetails after all." Kakashi points out

"Who is also highlly allergic to certain chakras and poisons" Wolf replies

"You have a point but Neko is with her"

Wolf pauses as Yuki's scent fills his nose as they reach an intersection of two hallways.

"This way" Wolf shouts and takes a right

Kakashi follows him. They come to a laboratory and see more dead bodies. However, they detect a chakra signature. Wolf also hears a heart beat and shallow breaths. THey look around and find Mizuki alive but unconcious. Wolf draws a kunai.

"Found the traitor. Let's finish him" Wolf snarls

"That's not the right thing to do, Wolf" Kakashi points out

"But he..."

"I know Wolf. We'll take hime back with us were he'll be tried."

"Fine"

Wolf ties Mizuki up in Ninja wire and puts chakra cuffs on him. WOlf and Kakashi looks around the laboratory some more. They examine a chamber covered in Yuki's fluids and stomach contents. They see chakra cuffs that have been ripped out of the ceiling and floor. They see claw marks and chakra burns.

"Dear Kami, what did they do to her!" Wolf exclaims

Wolf drops to his knees and growls.

"Wolf from what you can smell can you track her?" Kakashi asks

"No, this scent is the freshest which means she has to be around here somewhere." Wolf answers

Wolf and Kakashi look around the laboratory for Yuki or some trace of her. Kakashi finds a computer that plays a video of what was done to Yuki. His eyes widden in fear. Wolf smells it and walks up to Kakshi.

"Kakashi?" Wolf asks and sees the video

Wolf gets scared once the video ends. He replays it twice and reads her captor's lips more than once.

"We have to tell them" Wolf exclaims and runs out of the laboratory.

Kakashi stays in the room to make sure Mizuki doesn't escape.

-Outside-

Tailed beast balls collide, chakra arms clash. The ground, trees, buildings and dead bodies either get struck with elemental attacks or chakra arms. Craters get made. Attacks get dodged.

"Damn, this thing is too strong. Sorry I smacked you by accident" Neko states

"Your lucky I'm not allergic to your chakra" Naruko growls as she regenerates her leg.

Naruko creates several clones that surround the creature all of which have tailed beast balls getting charged.

"Naruko stop" Wolf shouts as he rushes up to them.

"Wolf what is it?" Neko asks

"It's Yuki"

"What about Yuki?" Naruko asks nervouslly

"That thing is her. They grafted the two tails flesh to her and gave her a cursed seal." Wolf explains

"What?!"

...

...

...

The three shinobi look at Yuki with concern and sympathy.

Yuki roars with rage and glares at the clones. The clones launch their attack.

"Naruko no" Wolf shouts

Yuki leaps into the air as the attacks collide creating an explosion that sends her flying into a building.

"Yuki" Wolf shouts and glares at Naruko "Naruko how could you" He growls

"Stop whining, she's fine" Naruko states

Yuki erupts out of the building and roars.

"Yuki stop it's us your friends" Wolf shouts

"She doesn't recognize us. She's in a state of pure instinct" Naruko states "I'm going to try and access a third tail"

"What"

"It's the only way we can stop her. Otherwise we're evenlly matched"

"What about Neko's jutsu?"

"It's useless due to that cursed seal. She's basically a tailed beast on steroids" Neko explains

Naruko taps into more of her fox chakra so she can force a third tail out. Naruko lets out a pained whine as she collapses. Wolf and Neko back up as they see a thrid tail of chakra trying to sprout.

As Naruko forces her chakra a strange memory comes to her mind.

-Flashback- Kushina age 14

Kurama stirs as she feels Kushina pushing her chakra to it's limits.

"Kit, what's going on?" Kurama asks

"I'm working on a jutsu that can affect tailed beasts" Kushina says

"Why not use my power"

"I don't want to rely on you 24/7. You've already done enough for me. But before I can even use the jutsu I want to make I have to strengthen my coils"

"What's this jutsu your trying to do?"

"It's similar to youir chakra arms and chakra tails but instead of body parts I want to shape chains."

"Well than why didn't you says so Kit. Use my tails as a base and picture them as chains"

"But I don't want to always rely on you. I can be strong by myself"

Kurama ignores her protests. Hand sighns form in Kushina's mind. Kurama's chakra tails materialize before her. Kushina than realizes what Kurama is showing her.

"That's it, thanks Kurama" Kushina exclaims

"Your welcome, now get these fuckin stakes out of me. It's barbaric" Kurama growls

"I'm not in charge of the seal"

"You can weaken it. Even if it's just a couple. Please...they hurt"

Kushina doesn't say anything and just leaves.

-Flashback ends-

Naruko stops tapping into her chakra.

(That's it) She thinks

Naruko suppresses her chakra and shifts to human shape. Naruko makes several hand signs while picturing her chakra arms and tails as chains.

"Chakra chains" Naruko shouts

Several chains made of fox chakra erupt out of Naruko's body. Neko gets scared. Several men who knew Kushina get nervous and thier members shrivel.

Naruko sends the chains right at Yuki. Yuki dodges the attack and reshes towards Naruko. Two more chains erupt out of the ground. Yuki releases a blast of chakra, flames and lightning to mimic the Hyuga ultimate defense. However, the chains go right through and bind Yuki. More chains wrap around her. Yuki roars as she gets slamed into the ground. Naruko uses the chains to syphon off chakra and send it into the ground.

"Neko now" Naruko shouts

"RIght, Hokage Style: Eighth edict of Enlightenment" Neko shouts

A seal forms on Neko's palm. He touches Yuki's chest and leaps back. The seal releases a stream of chakra. Yuki roars in agaony. Her shrowd slowly disipates into the seal on her neck, revealing her monstrous features.

Yuki now has fangs and claws. Her lavender hair is now wild, longer and rigid. Her skin is a darker tone with black stripes. Yuki has a partial feline muzzle and cat like feet with five clawed toes on each feet. Two long tails curl under her naked body. Wolf and Naruko get nose bleeds at the sight of her multiple breasts. Yuki's eyes are heavily mutated. The whites of her eyes are black and lavender eyes have cat like pupils that glow red. Yuki also has a third eye that resembles a Sharingan. Yuki roars in agony as the cursed seal gets forced back into it's dormant state. Yuki shifts to human shape however, her hair, nails and fangs remain. Naruko and Neko end their jutsu as Yuki faints. Wolf takes off his Anbu cloak and wraps Yuki up. He sobs and kisses her forehead as he cradles her. Naruko goes to walk over to them but suddenlly faints due to chakra exhaustion. Kakashi comes outside, dragging Mizuki with him. He rushes over to his fellow shinobi and looks at Yuki with concern.

The Neko picks up Naruko. Once more Anbu arrive to investigate and clean up, the search party leaves. The next morning, Yuki gets brought to the hospital while Mizuki is brought to Ibiki.


	16. The aftermath

Naruko: Demon fox of the leaf

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, only oc's.

A/N: Instead of going straight to the Chunin exams, I've decided to throw in an Arc of my own so the Genin could get more experience and I have to re watch the Chunin exam arc because I forgot what happens in it so I can follow a good story line.

Chapter 16: The Aftermath

The next morning, Team 8 nears Konoha's main gate. They just finished their first c rank mission, a simple hunting mission that Kurenai herself is paying for. It was to help her team practice their tracking and surviving skills. As they enter the gate and sign in, Wolf suddenly runs by them, carrying a person in his ANBU cloak. Tears flow from his glowing red eyes.

"What the?" Kurenai wonders

"Eww, what ever he was carrying stunk" Kiba groans

"It was a person, however the person's chakra is most odd" Shino states

Kakashi runs by carrying Mizuki. An ANBU follows him.

"Wasn't that Mizuki Sensi?" Hinata asks

"Yeah, something bad must've happened. Maybe a mission gone wrong" Shino states

Naruko suddenly materialize. Shino and Kurenai get ready for a fight, not recognizing the fox girl.

"Naruko, what have I told you about that" Hinata snaps, Byakugan blazing.

Naruko freezes. She lets out a whimper as looks at Hinata. Tears flow, ears held back, tails in between her legs.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap" Hinata says

Hinata steps towards Naruko. Naruko steps back and lets out a series of whimpers and whines.

"Naruko what's wrong?" Hinata asks

"She's practically scared of you and ashamed of herself" Kiba states

"For what?" Hinata asks "Naruko what's wrong? What happened? You can tell me?" Hinata asks calmly

Naruko chokes and sobs hard. She runs off.

"Oh no, I sent her into a panic attack" Hinata whines

"No you didn't. Something bad happened. Something really bad." Kiba states

"What do you smell?" Kurenai asks

"Blood, death, sweat, tears and foul chakra"

"Was that person Kakashi carrying?" Kurenai asks

"No, that person was alive" Shino states

Kurenai pauses and puts the pieces together. Sarutobi told her about Anko because she is one of Anko's emergency contacts. Sarutobi also said that he sent out several ninja to recover Yuki and arrest Yuki's captor. Yuki's captor was also responsible for Anko's injuries. She also knows that the fox and Naruko are slowly merging and has some access to the fox's power.

"Yuki" Kurenai whispers

"What about Aunt Yuki?" Kiba asks

"Something happened to Yuki?" Hinata asks tearfully

"Hinata, go home and get your father and Neji. Tell them to meet me at the Hokage's" Kurenai orders

"What's going on?" Hinata asks

"I'll explain when you get them their. Shino go with her if Neji isn't home"

Shino nods and leaves with Hinata.

"Kiba, track down your brother, he needs you" Kurenai says

"Since when does he need me?" Kiba asks

"Now Kiba"

Kiba and Akamaru gulp. They both pick up Wolf's scent and follow him. Kurenai herself heads to the Hokage's mansion.

-With Hinata and Shino-

Hinata and Shino arrive at the Hyuga estate.

"Po, is my father home?" Hinata asks the Branch member guard woman.

"Yes I believe he's at the training area mi lady" She answers

"Thank You"

Shino and Hinata rush to the back yard. Hiashi trains with several branch members. They've been training since Hiashi heard the news about Yuki. He's also had Branch members come with the intent to kill. Hinata bows.

"Father, I've returned from my mission, however I have urgent news" Hinata says formally

Hiashi turns to his daughter. He runs up to her and checks for any injuries with his Byakugan.

"Thank Kami, your safe" Hiashi sighs with relief.

"Father?" Hinata asks nervously

Most generally Hiashi has any Hyuga shinobi give him a report of their mission but right now he doesn't care and it's scaring several people.

"What urgent news do you have?" Hiashi asks

"Kurenai sensei demands your presence at the Hokage's mansion."

"Is there a reason you are aware of?"

"Not really. Naruko, his team captain, Wolf and an ANBU officer entered the village with Mizuki and a person. Kurenai said something about Yuki but I didn't catch it all"

Hiashi pauses and gets scared.

"Whatever it was sent Naruko into a panic attack" Hinata adds

"Dear Kami. Okay, we're leaving now" Hiashi says "Shino, my nephew is at a team meeting with Gai Mito at training Gai's dojo. Can you get him for me and tell him to meet me at the Hokage mansion"

"Of course Lord Hyuga" Shino says politely "Although, may I make an inquery?"

"Of course?"

"What is it that's happening"

"Mizuki abducted Yuki and took her to a missing nin. A team went after him. If that team is back with two people than they either successful or they failed"

Hinata breaks into a sob on hearing the news.

"Thank you for telling me Lord Hyuga" Shino says and leaves

-With Kiba-

Kiba and Akamaru arrive at Konoha medical. They track Wolf's scent to just outside the sealing ward. Wolf sits on the floor. He hides his tears but Kiba can smell the salty mixture. Kiba can also smell fear and worry.

"Wolf" Kiba asks

Kiba sits next to his older brother. Akamaru rushes up to Wolf and licks his cheeks. Wolf scratches Akamaru's chin.

"Wolf, did something happen to Yuki?" Kiba asks

Wolf tenses.

"You really should learn tact, runt" Wolf growls

"Don't call me runt" Kiba growls "But in all seriousness did something happen?"

"Mizuki kidnapped her and gave her to a missing nin that did terrible things to her. She's now like Naruko and has that foul chakra that's in Anko"

Kiba's eyes widen. The first time he saw Naruko in her demon shape, he pissed his pants and had night mares for a week. Although it didn't help with the fact that Naruko ripped apart a rabid Ninken and Kiba was eight at the time.

"What happens now" Kiba asks

"I'm not sure. We'll know when Hokage Sama gets here" Wolf answers

-With Kurenai-

Kurenai arrives at the Hokage's mansion. She sees the Hokage leaving with Naruko.

"Lord Hokage" Kurenai shouts and bows "Yuki, has she been found?" Kurenai asks nervously

Naruko sniffles and tenses up. Sarutobi goes to put his hand on Naruko but she starts sobbing again and runs off.

"Lord Hokage?" Kurenai asks

"Yes, she's been found. I'm heading to the hospital now to see her" Sarutobi answers

"What exactly happened?"

"Orochimaru gave her a cursed seal and turned her into a pseudo jinchuriki. Furthermore, the cursed seal has fully activated"

"Good Kami" Kurenai explains and tears up.

"I need you to go tell the Hyuga's. Naruko wont do it. She's blaming herself for it. Wolf is with Yuki and Mizuki is beign brought to jail."

"I have my team bringing them here. I told them too when I realized the search party was back"

"When they get here, have them go to the hospital"

"Yes lord Hokage"

-Minutes later with Shino-

Shino enters the dojo. Ten Ten, Lee and Neji are training. Gai watches his team with his trademark smile. Shino walks up to Gai and bows.

"Excuse me for interrupting your meeting Gai Sensei but Neji is needed at home immediately" Shino says

"Does it have to do with why he seems off today?" Gai says

"I believe so. It concerns Yuki"

Neji stops sparring with Lee and looks at Shino with a concerned look.

"Did they find her?" Neji demands

"I'm not aware. Your uncle asked me to send you to the Hokage's office." Shino answers

"Gai sensei, I have to..." Neji stutters out

Neji grabs his bag and quickly runs out of the dojo.

-With Naruko-

Naruko continues to run. She doesn't care about anyone's reactions to her current appearance. Naruko heads to her apartment when she wants to be left alone. Sakura and Ino see her running by.

"What the hell was that? A dog?" Ino asks

"Naruko, her bloodline is active. I better go warn Kakashi sensei incase if Naruko looses control" Sakura states

"I'll do it. You better follow your teammate"

"Okay"

Sakura follows Naruko to her apartment. Naruko slams the door shut. Sakura approaches the door and knocks. She doesn't get an answer.

"Naruko, it's me, Sakura" Sakura shouts

Sakura knocks again. Sakura hears faint crying. She finds the door unlocked and goes in. Sakura finds Naruko in a corner crying. Memories of the last time she saw Naruko's true shape fill her mind. Then the talk that Naruko was really the Jinchuriki of the nine tail fox also foods her mind. Sakura ignores the memories and approaches the fox girl.

"Naruko what's wrong?" Sakura asks

Sakura nervously rubs Naruko's back. Naruko flinches.

"Are you loosing control? Do you need chakra" Sakura asks

"No" Naruko manages to choke out

"Did you loose control and hurt someone"

Naruko cries harder and starts to let out dog like whines and whimpers again.

"Hey it's okay. Do you need me to find Yuki?"

Naruko becomes horrified. She cries even harder. Naruko throws up a few times and starts to shake violently. Sakura pulls her into a hug. Naruko's tails wrap around Sakura's waist.

"Hey...shhh. It's okay" Sakura

A couple hours later, Sakura lets Ino and Hinata in.

"I couldn't find Kakashi sensei but I did find Hiashi, his daughters and Neji at the hospital" Ino answers

"Did Naruko hurt someone?" Sakura asks

"No she didn't but she's blaming herself for the condition Yuki is in" Hinata answers

"Yuki is hurt?"

"I'll explain later, I just need to get to Naruko" Hinata states

"She's in her room. I finally got her to stop crying"

"Thank You. I need to speak to her privately"

"You sure? Her bloodline is active"

"I'm sure but if you feel it's necessary than stay just don't listen in."

"Okay"

Hinata goes in Naruko's room. She sits on Naruko's bed and pulls Naruko onto her lap. Naruko wakes up and cries in Hinata's arms.

"It's okay. The Hokage said that Yuk's condition is manageable." Hinata says calmly

"No it's not, I let everyone down. You and your family must hate me now" Naruko sobs

"No you didn't and no we don't. No one is mad at you nor do any of us hate you"

"But, Yuki is my responsibility just as much as I'm her responsibility. I'm the nine fuckin tailed fox. I should be able to protect her"

"No one knew Mizuki would do this. Besides a Sanin is involved. Even if you went all nine tails on him I doubt you could kill the bastard"

"But I'm supposed to be able to"

Outside the room,

"Can you read their minds to see what their saying?" Sakura asks

"No, they have mental blocks" Ino answers

Back in the room.

"Besides it's my fault Yuki is like this" Naruko states

"Naruko you may be the a fox demon but I highly doubt your able to induce a mutation and a cursed seal."

"But we were investigating Mizuki. The only reason why he wasn't arrested was because we couldn't find anything"

"That's because a Sanin is involved. Did you hurt Anko and kidnap Yuki?"

"No"

"Are you the one that bit Yuki?"

"No"

"Did you torture her?"

"No"

"Did you graft a demon's flesh to her?"

"No"

"Alright than. There's nothing to be ashamed or guilty about. We'll get through this. You always have"

"Are you even aware of what's going to happen to Yuki?"

"Yes, the same shit you and Anko go through. Now stop being a stubborn mutt about this and go and see Yuki. My father and Neji are worried about you"

"But..."

"No buts or do I have to take desperate measures"

"I don't know if I can handle it. All hell is breaking loose..."

Hinata sighs as Naruko breaks into a rant. Hinata grabs Naruko by the cheeks and kisses her. Naruko stops talking and kisses her back. The kissing breaks out into a make out session.

Ino's eyes widen as the mental blocks fade.

"What, was it?" Sakura asks

"I...I wasn't aware that Hinata was a lesbian" Ino gulps

"A what?" Sakura asks

"We better go because the thoughts going through their minds is enough to make a pervert's day"

"What does that mean?" Sakura pauses, her eyes widen "You don't think Naruko thinks of me like that do you?"

Hinata's killer intent suddenly hits the two causing them to scream and run out of the apartment. Naruko looks at Hinata and gulps. Hinata starts kissing her again.


	17. Diagnosing

Naruko: Demon fox of the leaf

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, only oc's.

Chatper 17: Diagnosing

A/N: I don't know if I mentioned this, but I re wrote some of the chapters.

Hiashi has Hinata stay outside the room as he talks to Sarutobi. Fortuneatlly for them, Ino came and left with Hinata due to the fact Naruko was running around, in her demonic shape. That's never a good thing.

"Now, as I said earlier, Yuki's condition is managable." Hiruzen says

"How is my neice getting turned into a half demon and given a cursed seal managable?" Hiashi demands

"Look at Naruko and Anko"

"They're not Hyuga. Even if Yuki wasn't my neice, do you understand what I have to go through. What I'll have to put her through. The Hyuga elders will go into a frenzy. The council will rip her apart." Hiashi shouts

"I'm aware of Hyuga politics and my own village's politics. Yuki knows that too"

"And that isn't even the messed up part. This would never of happened if you hadn't of gotten soft and kill that Snake"

"Don't you dare take that tone with me, Hiashi. I know I let him go but I thought there was hope for him"

"I think it's more of a case of going senile. Look at the state Naruko is in. She should be aware of her parents, the village should be aware. Naruko is the worse Kami forsaken secret this village has had in decaded."

"Hiashi, enough"

Sarutobi floods the room with his killer intent. Hiashi almost collapses.

"I'm perfectlly aware of my mistakes and I know your concerned about your neice but now is not the time to be fighting. Yuki needs her friends and family." Hiruzen states

"That may be but..." Hiruzen sighs

"You're looking at the bigger picture. We'll figure it out. Inoichi will be here tommorrow to give Yuki a mental evaluation"

"Inoichi, do you honestly think a Hyuga would betry the village like a Uchiha scum?!"

"No, of course not, but there are proper procedures. Procedures you had enforced after the Uchiha massacre"

"Your right but Hyuga are..."

"Differen't I know. I worked with your clan for most of my life"

Neji comes in and bows.

"Hiashi-sama, I heard arguing." Neji states "Are you okay?"

"Neji, your sister, my neice, is in the hospital. I'm not okay and now is not the time to be formal" Hiashi snaps

"Yes Hiashi-sama"

A while later, Inoichi arrives and does his examination. After his examination he walks up to Hiruzen and Hiashi.

"Inoichi, How is she?" Hiruzen asks

"Well, the good news is Yuki didn't give out any secrets." Inoichi says

"That's good. But good news can't be good news without the bad" Hiashi states "What is it?" He asks

"Bad news is...I have Yuki on a suicide watch. She veiws herself as a disgusting abomination and will bring shame to her clan and the village. I beleive this stems from the Hyuga clan's strict public image, the village's image, and the treatments Naruko and Anko have received in the past. Yuki has also developed a slight fear of men and snakes. While not as severe as I've seen in others, its' severe enough. Yuki is also scared of the squad that rescued her." Inoichi explains

"Which means that she isn't going to be on active duty anytime soon and her friends and family won't be seeing her anytime soon" Hiashi points out

"Exactlly, Yuki's senses are also heightend and she's developing some animal like tendencies."

"All hell is going to break loose isn't it?"

"Yup and that's not the worse part"

"What is?"

"Yuki is also Anko's emergency contact and Kakashi and Kurenai were visiting her"

"Hell is going to do worse than break loose"

"That fuckin snake bastard better watch his ass" Anko shouts from all the way in her room, two floors up.

Naruko, arrives at the hospital, in human shape. Hinata, Ino and Sakura managed to drag the fox girl to the hospital for Yuki's sake and assured her Yuki wasn't angry with her. Naruko pauses as thoughts flood her mind. Her ears slightly twitch. Naruko looks around.

"Naruko-chan, I'm so sorry. I forgot your sense of smell was stronger than ours" Sakura states

"That's not it" Naruko says

"What is it? What do you hear?" Hinata asks

"It's your father, Ino's father, and Jiji. Their talking about Yuki"

"How is she?"

"Wait you can hear all of that?" Ino asks

"No, telepathy. I wasn't paying attention earlier and I'm starting to be able to shut it off" Naruko answers

"What are they saying?" Sakura asks

"They're talking about the extant of Yuki's condition and the treatment plan"

Naruko's eyes glow red and starts leaking killer intent. Sakura and Ino back up in fear.

"Naru-chan?" Hinata asks

"Orochimaru is gonna die" Naruko snarls

Hiashi, Inoichi, and Hiruzen feel the Kyubi's killer intent and are almost tempted to pray for Orochimaru's safety.

-With Orochimaru-

Orochimaru suddenlly gets a chill up his spine and starts shivering out of fear as if he's facing all the tailed beasts at once with their killer intent and chakra at full power.

He gulps.


	18. The Aftermath Part 2

Naruko: Demon fox of the leaf

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, only oc's.

Chapter 18: The Aftermath Part 2

Yuki's suicide watch lasted several days. She finally snapped out of her state of mind when Naruko, Hiashi, Wolf and Anko forced their way into Yuki's room by threatening to unleash Kyubi and Wolf going feral and teaming up with Anko's snakes. Yuki was suprised by the fact that Hiashi still veiwed her as his neice and a Hyuga. Anko threatend to unleash the wrath of her snakes if Yuki didn't get better and buy her dango. Naruko and Wolf both begged for forgiveness from Yuki. Although Yuki, was scared of them, she accepted their apology.

Once the visit ended, Yuki began eating again and started attending her therapy sessions.

Two weeks later, Yuki gets released from the hospital. She wears a cloak and a mask to hide her features. Hiashi, Anko, Ymato and Yugao escort her home. Yuki takes off her mask and notices her stuff in boxes.

"Uncle Hiashi, why is my stuff in boxes?" Yuki wonders

"Yuki, remember what I went through after I was found?" Anko asks

"Yeah you had to be put on a probationary period and supervised by...ANBU" Yuki hesitantly answers "They're going to do that to me too?"

"They are"

"After everything I've done for this village?"

"Yes, it's just protocol, you know that."

"But I just got out of the hospital"

"I know it sucks"

"What about the elders, Uncle Hiashi?"

"They're undecided at this time" Hiashi answers

"You didn't tell them did you?"

"Bits and peices. They want to test your Byakugan first"

Yuki sighs

"What's next I loose my position?" Yuki wonders

No one says anything.

"I'm no longer a Jonin?" Yuki snaps

"Your still a Jonin but your no longer Naruko's handeler" answers Yamato

"Do they think I'll corrupt her or something?"

"No but you were scared of her. Aside from that Naruko is of age now. SHe's shown pretty good self control"

"Well like hell I'm leaving her with those Sharingan bastards" Yuki snarls

"She's got Sakura"

"A rabid fangirl? Kami, we're doomed"

"Naruko has been training her. Both Naruko and Sakura have greatly improved. Naruko is more self reliant than what she was and Sakura isn't as much of a fan girl. They've grown" Anko points out "And I haven't even told you the best part" Anko adds

"What" Yuki sighs

"You're moving in with Yamato and he's agreed to let you use his bank account"

"Anko" Yamato snaps

"And you will be mine, Yugao's and Naruko's bitch for the next few weeks"

Yuki looks at Hiashi.

"Uncle, can I relapse?" Yuki asks

"No" Hiashi answer

Yuki lets out a whine. The next afternoon; Yuki heads to training ground 7 with Hinata, Yamato and Sakura. They see Naruko talking to Ebisu as Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi practice chakra control.

"Ebisu and Naruko getting along? What level of Buddhist hell did I enter?" Yuki wonders

"I'll ignore that remark" Ebisu says

"Feeling better than today?" Sakuras asks

"Yeah, yestureday was a seriouslly horrible day" Naruko answers

"What was that?" Hinata snaps, unleashing her killer intent on Naruko

"You wer the highlight of my day. So was the blessing from your father. Which reminds me."

Naruko and Hinata kiss. Yuki's jaw drops.

"Your not dreaming" Hinata states

"How long have you two..." Yuki wonders

"A couple of weeks unoffically. Two days officially. I didn't want to start a relationship without Hiashi's blessing first" Naruko states

"And the elders and my uncle are okay with this?"

"I may have gave Naruko permission to eat them" Hinata answers

"I knew you both had crushes on eachother, but I thought you liked boys, Hinata"

"I like both" Hinatastates

"Well as wonderfull asyour news is we have bussiness with Naruko to attend to" Yamato states

"I must be going as well" Ebisu says "Alright you three time to go" he orders

The Konohamaru corps doesn't pay attention.

"Meeting adjourned runts" Naruko orders

"Yes boss" The three 10 year olds say sadly.

"Don't worry, Ebisu will by you three ice cream and wont give you special treatment nor call you honorable grandson, Konohamaru" Naruko promises "Right Ebisu" Naruko growls

Ebisu goes to say something but than sees Naruko's slitted eyes. He can see the canines and claws just itching to come out. Ebisu nods nervouslly and takes off with the Konohamaru corps.

"Alright, lets get started" Naruko says "Sakura, Yuki told you everything right?"

Sakura nods nervouslly.

"Good" Naruko smiles

Naruko lays out a storage scroll.

"This is a first aid scroll. Anyone can access it. IT contains medicines, anti venoms, first aid kits and stuff like that. It also contains medicines for me to cure stuff I'm allergic too" Naruko explains

"Shouldn't that be something Kakashi-sensei have?" Sakura asks

"We both know he's not the most reliable. Plus, I was with you guys so it wasn't necessary." Yuki states

"Right, now that we're down one teammate with the compacity to heal we need a replacement, which will be you" Naruko states

"But you can heal" Sakura says

"Of course I can but, I'm allergic to poisons and certain chakra signatrues. Aside from that, I'm more of a fighter not a healer and healing takes more chakra out of me than it would an actual med nin because I"m manipulating Time and Space."

"Oh"

"Which is why over the next few weeks, I'll be training you to be a medic nin. I may not be as skilled as lady Tsunade but she did have a few students that I was able to learn from." Yuki explains.

"During that time, I'll be training Yuki on how to control herself and we'll be stepping up your training regimine" Naruko explains

"How come I get the feeling that I'm going to be carried home a few times?" Sakura wonders

"Because my true trainng sessions are brutal. They make Anko-sensei's training sessions semm like child's play" Naruko grins sadistically

"Now Naruko, I hope you really didn't mean that" Anko says, appearing out of no where

"Sakura, Yuki, and Yamato really get scared. Naruko and Hinata have trained with Anko on occasion without Yuki's supervision.

"I think she means it, Anko Sensei" Hinata says

"Then I think we outta put your lover in her place" Anko grins

"I agree" Hinata grins

"Challenge accepted" Naruko grins.

Yamata, Yuki and Sakura shudder. At the mansion, Hiruzen gets a strange chill up his spine meaning that in the next 3 months, he'll have to have several training grounds, listen to 204 accounts of giant snakes, feeling the Kyubi's chakra at least 6 times; finding Anko, Naruko, Hinata or some poor soul unconcious and in fetal position several times. He'll get reports of the crazy snake lady raiding that dango and sake shop several times and Naruko will be hitting Ichikaru Ramen's stand at least dozens of times a day.

Oh the sweet hell Hiruzen will face.

Hiruzen sighs.

"I'm getting to old for this shit. I thik I'll give my hat to the next person that comes through my office" Hiruzen grumbles

"I'll take it" Danzo says

"Not you"

Danzo sulks and returns to his office.


	19. Pre Chunin Exams Part 1

Naruko: Demon fox of the leaf

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, only oc's.

Chapter 19: Pre Chunin Exam arc

3 Months later, Yuki and Neko arrive at the Hokage's office. Yuki has changed her entire wardrobe. She wears nothing but black leather, fingerless gloves, a black collar with spikes, and a trench coat that has a pheonix on it. Yuki recentlly got a tatoo of a snarling tiger like demon. She's grown her hair wild and rigid to add to herferal appearence. Yuki also has fine whisker marks similar to Naruko. Yuki has been assigned to a desk job within the Hokage tower.

"Hokage Sama" Yuki says with her new tradmark chesire grin, which reveals her fangs

"Lord Hokage, can you get her to stop milining her situation. I'm going broke" Ymamato complains

"Hey, I can't be trusted and your not going broke. Besides it was only sushi and milk" Yuki replies

Hiruzen clears his throat.

"Yuki, the chunin exams are coming up. I'd like you to prepare the paperwork for it" Sarutobi orders

"Paperwork" Yuki pauses and chuckles "Does this mean I get to make the written tests?" Yuki asks

"Sure"

With her Chesire grin Yuki leaves the room to start the paperwork.

"You aren't serious are you?" Yamato asks

"Keeps her out out of trouble" Sarutobi answers

"She's going to be the death of me"

"Just get to work while she's in a good mood"

Neko sighs and leaves the room.

Elsewhere, Neji Hyuga rips apart several dummies with his gentle fist. His rage has grown these past few months. He's mad at Hinata and Naruko for dating eachother. Naruko considers the Hyuga family and she's dating Hinata. Neji is also mad that Hinata is so self restrained in her duties as a Genin and an Heiress. He's mad at Hanabi becasue of her nightmares. Neji is mad at Yuki for the thing that she's become. Neji is mad at his uncle for allowing Naruko and Hinata to date. He's mad at the elders and the council in regards to everything. He's just mad.

"Dude, chill, just because Naruko and Hinata are dating doesn't mean it's incest. Naruko isn't even adopted." Kiba says

"We raised Naruko since she was five" Neji Growls

"As a ward. THere's a difference dumbass" Shikamaru growls

"We aren't like the Uchiha. We marry outside the clan to prevent inbreeding"

"Your an idiot"

"I'll be the first to admit that they are young but if we are old enought to kill and drink then we are young enough to love" Shino states

"Shino man, I love you. You just made me giggle" Kiba laughs

"I hate all of you for the next 5 minutes" Neji shouts

"What is incest anyway?" Choji asks

Everyone stares at Choji. Neji's eye twitches, his brain glitches and then he faints.

"Choji, your the head of a clan. Please tell me your kidding" Shikamaru begs

"I totally am" Choji says

Kiba laughs and almost falls over.

"I'm not from a clan so what is this incest that you speak of?" Lee asks

"Are you serious, Lee? That joke died out 5 seconds ago" Ten Ten states

"I am"

"It's a bad thing that can happen between relatives. Some clans do it, Some clans don't. However, I beleive that Sasuke is the leading expert on that topic" Ino grins

"Really?"

"Really, really"

"Yeah, it's well know that the Uchiha clan excells in that topic" Kiba grins, almost slipping out a laugh.

"Alright, I'll ask Sasuke about the subject matter at once. If I can't find him I'll do laps around Konoha untill I do"

Lee runs off at top speed.

"That's going to end badly" Kiba snickers

"I'll say. You think Sasuke will kill us?" Ten Ten asks

"It's not Sasuke I'm worried about" Shikamaru says

"It's not?" Ino asks

"It's Naruko and Hinata that I'm worried about"

"Oh now that would be hilarious. I've seen her mad and hungry for chakra. Pissed my pants for days" Kiba states

"She looks at Choji and Hinata like peices of meat. Dammed creepy if you ask me" Ino states

"Yuki has gotten creepy too" Choji says

"Yeah, it's hard to think she was a kunoichi I looked up to" Ten Ten says

"Her chakra is similar to Naruko's now" Shino states

"Yuki stinks like a damn cat" Kiba says earning a kick from Neji who has woken up.

The two start fighting eachother.

Minutes later, Naruko meets up with her teammates and Hinata.

Kakashi and Sasuke spar while Hinata and Sakura spar. Narukko grins and makes several hand signs. Hinata meeps as chakra chains pull her over to Naruko. The chains disipate as the two kiss. Sasuke and Kakashi stop sparring.

"Naruko" Sakura growls

"Hi Sakura, done getting a beating from my mate yet?" Naruko asks with a cheaky grin

"Say that again and I'll wipe that grin off"

"How was your doctor's appointment?" Kakashi asks

"Good, everything's normal." Naruko answers "Oh by the way. Asuma told me to tell you that there's a meeting tommorrow at 10 and not to be late or else he'll get Kurenai to pummel you" She adds

"That's nothing new"

"Anko and Yuki also said something about burning your books"

"Burning...Naruko, can you make sure I get up early"

"Sure"

A green blur approaches them and stops revealing Lee.

"Crap" Kakashi gulps

"Mega Crap" Naraku gulps

"Kakashi Sensei, Naruko chan, a pleasure to see you again." Lee says

"Who are you?" Sakura asks

Lee looks at Sakura and falls in love.

"Why my lovelly cherry blossom, I am the second gren beast of Konoha, the honorable student..." Lee boasts

"Yeah, yeah we get it Lee. Your Gai's fan boy" Naruko growls

"Naruko-kun, no fires of youth today?"

"Shots make me cranky"

"Don't worry, I'm sure the fires of youth will return. If not I'll..."

Naruko grabs Lee's arm.

"The shots make me really cranky and give me a migrain. Get to the point please." Naruko begs

"Actually I have a question for the Uchiha seeing his clan is the best and the topic was his area of expertise"

"I'm not answering. Uchiha, don't divulge their clan secrets" Sasuke states

'Just throw him a bone before he gets worse' Naruko says telepathically

"How worse?" Sasuke wonders out loud

"Please Uchiha Sama. Your clan is the best. I'll do anything you need of me if you can just answer my question" Lee begs, tears flow

"Wow and you call me a fan girl" Sakura says

"Alright, fine what is it?" Sasuke asks

"Oh thank you for your kindness, Uchiha-sama. The fires of Youth are with you today" Lee states

"Lee!" Everyone shouts

"Right, what is incest?" Lee asks

A cricket chirp is heard.

"Why you son of a bitch I outta" Sasuke shouts

Sasuke yells and lungs at Lee with his Shargan blaring. Naruko holds him back. Sakura punches Sasuke's lights out.

"You just had to mention the incest rumor." Sakura sighs

"It's not a rumor" Naruko says

"It isn't?" Sakura asks

"No" Kakashi asnwers.

Sakura faints due to the realization.

"Why even asks?" Kakashi asks

"Neji and the others were saying Naruko's and Hinata's relationship was incest." Lee answers

"Those bastards" Hinata shouts

Kakashi grabs her, dropping Sasuke, before Hinata can take of.

"That's it. I'm kicking Neji's ass" Naruko growls

Everyone can feel the killing intent roll off Naruko. Lee gets scared while everyone else is used to it. Naruko teleports away.

"I don't understand. WHat did I say tha twas so bad?" Lee asks

"Come closer bushy brows" Hinata says

Lee does so. Hinata whispers the definition in Lee's ears. His face pales.

"Does that mean you and Naruko really are doing...that?" Lee asks

Hinata growls.

"I tried Lee. I really did" Kakashi says and lets Hinata go.

Hinata activates her Byakugan and personally introduces Lee to her gentle fist. Naruko finds the rest of the teams and growls. Eyes glow red. Neji gulps.

"He said it" Everyone but Neji says and points to Neji.

Naruko lets out a feral snarl scarning the hell out of everyone.

"Shit" Neji gulps


	20. Pre Chunin exams Part 2

Naruko: Demon fox of the leaf

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, only oc's.

Pre Chunin Exams Part 2

The next morning at the Hokage, mansion, Gai glares at Kakshi and Kurenai due to the fact two of his students had to get healed.

"So I called you all here to know if any of your students are ready for the Chunin exams" Sartobi says

"Team 7 is ready" Kakashi says

"I beleive team 8 is ready" Kurenai says

"Team Asuma is as ready as it'll ever be" Asuma answers

"Despite an incident yesturday, my team blazes with the fires of youth. Yosh, they will conquer the exams" Gai pro

"Over did it there, Gai" Kakshi sighs

"Than it's settled. Get the applications from Yuki and don't piss her off, Gai" Hiruzen orders

"I would never anger that firey fountain of youth" Gai smiles

His fellow teachers just sigh. Outside Yuki wants to vomit.

"What's preventing me from killing him?" Yuki wonders

"Your loyalty to the leaf" Yamato says

"Fuck" Yuki whines "He better not ask me out again. I've told him six times I have a boyfriend. I told him 10 times I do not want to spar with him" Yuki growls

The four teachers get their applications from Yuki.

"No smile, Yuki? How bout some one on one time and we can rekindle that fire of youth in you" Gai asks

Yuki snapps her pen in half and sends her clawed fist into Gai's face.

"I ment sparring" Gai sobs as Kurenai leads him out of the door.

"I know what you ment and either way it's still no to both things!" Yuki shouts

Gai sobs harder.

An hour later, the younger members of team Seven sit at Ichikaru's and eat ice cream.

"So when they were taking your sandal out of Neji did they take the Hyuga bug out?" Sasuke asks

"No it's still there. At least it's not as deep as your though" Naruko states

"Hmpf"

"So do you two think I should cut my hair?" Sakura asks

"It's up to you" Naraku says

"I think it's pretty as is" Sasuke says

"Sasuke no" Naraku shouts

"Y-you like my hair?" Sakura asks "Oh Sasuke" Sakura shouts and hugs Sasuke.

"Shit" Sasuke gulps

"Naruko a little help" Sasuke begs

"Sorry teme. You opened a can of worms."

"Please. I'll by you Ramen"

"Well than you good sir have yourself a deal" Naruko grins "Hey Sakura, while your hugging Sasuke he's thinking of Ino, naked"

"What?" Sakura growls "You duck ass"

Sakura punches Sasuke off his chair.

"That (Cough) wasn't helpful" Sasuke groans

"You didn't say you wanted help without pain" Naruko replies

"Fine, I was thinking of Hinata"

"What? You adultrous bastard" Sakura growls

"Oh shit" Sasuke gulps

Kakashi shows up and sees Sakura punching Sasuke into a crater.

"KNock it off" Kakshi says

Sakura sits back on her bench and continues eating.

"Knock what off sensei?" Sakura asks

Sasuke painfully pulls himself onto his stool.

"Now that I have your attention. I have some excellent news for you three. I've entered the lot of you into the Chunin exams" Kakashi states

"What's that?" Sakura asks

"Ninja wannabe civilian" Sasuke mumbles earning a glare from Naruko.

"The Chunin exams are exams that genin take to become a chunin. The exams vary each year from village to village. Typically the tests utilize the full extant of our skills as ninja. Afterwards there's a tournament. The next generation of Chunin are based on certain perameters such as top ninja and top kunoichi" Naruko explains

"You only know that from hanging around the Hyuga, civilian wannabe" Saskuke grumbles, earning a smack upside the head by Naruko.

"There's also a chance that no one can pass the exams even if they reach the tournament. It's up to the judges to decide" Naruko states

"I see" Sakura says "So what if one of us isn't ready?" Sakura asks

"Which is why there's an application you have to fill out. However, if one of you doesn't enter, than the team can't enter" Kakashi states

"That's not entirelly true. There are exceptions. If one or more squad is short a person than they're missing member's vacancy can be filled but only by hte Hokae's permission and quick training session. Otherwise, they're wouldn't be applications. Also, you don't necessarelly have to take the exams to be promoted. Many Genin have been promoted to Chunin in the feild" Naruko explains

"Yes it is possible but I do beleive you three are capable of taking the exams." Kakshi says

"Even if we aren't capable the experience would be beneficial." Naruko adds

"That too"

"However, the way we've been training you, Sakura, I'm sure you'll do good"

"You think so?" Sakura asks

"You'll beat your opponents to a bloody pulp."

"So why haven't you taken the exams before. From what we know, you've been a Genin longer than us." Sasuke wonders

"I first time, I was told I wasn't ready. The second time, I didn't feel ready. This time I'm sure I'm ready"

"I'm sure you are, Naruko." Kakashi says

Kakashi places Sasuke and Sasura in a genjutsu.

"Alright Vulpine, what's this all about?" Kakshi demands

"I'm not sure what your talking about, Kakshi sensei?" Naruko wonders

"You know what I'm talking about"

"I only told Sakura the truth. Nothing wrong with that is there?"

"Don't give me that crap, Naruko. Your job is to watch and guard Sasuke. Nothing more"

"Hey if the council has you by the nuts that's your problem because truthfully, those two aren't ready yet. We both know Sasuke is a basket case and a flight risk and isn't ateam player. He only wants to kill his brother. Sakura on the otherhand, I know she doesn't feel ready. We also know that the only reason your an instructor is because of Sasuke. Furthermore, my mission it to make sure Sasuke isn't a flight risk which so far he is."

"Are you sure this is about them or is it the fact that you're scared of the Sharingan. I know about your fearm Naruko"

"This isn't about opinions, Kakshi, it's about facts. So, give me a reason to not end this babysitting mission, have Sasuke stripped of rank and sent to a psych unit."

"Your not immune from the council Naruko"

"Oh trust me, the most I'll get is a slap on the wrist. You on the other hand have much more to loose, Mr. Never approved a team"

What is that supposed to mean?"

"I beleive the words removal of sharngan and stripped of rank were used. Some people can be extremley persuassive."

"Alright, what do you want?"

"Are you trying to bribe me.? But thats treasonous"

"Come on Naruko, wok with me here. The council wants him to advance in rank"

"Only to be placed in a breeding program. Suprised? I'm not"

Naruko sees tge distress in Kakashi's eyes.

"Fine, I'll agree to this but only because I can't stand to see a grown girl cry, especially a man" Naruko sighs

Kakashi gets ready to say something but stops himself.

"Thank You" Kakashi says

"But know this Kakshi, you made a deal with not just a ninja. You made a deal with the Kyubi which is just as bad as making a deal with Anko. Your mine now"

"I'm utterly dead aren't I"

Naruko grins and reverses the Genjutsu by flaring her chakra.

"Huh, what happend? Wasn't I just home?" Sakura asks

"I was testing your resistance to Genjutsu. Naruko and Sasuke, you two were able to snap out of it the fastest. Sakura, your getting much better at snapping out of Genjutsu."

"I don't even remember being in one" Sasuke says

"Again your getting better" Kakashi leaves

-With Team Gai-

Lee and Gai stare into each other's saprkling eyes. Their backgrounds become a sunset. Fire surrounds them. It's worse than genjutsu when looked upon. Neji and Ten Ten cover their eyes and hide.

"Yosh, sensei, d-do you really think I'm ready?" Lee asks

"Yes my adorable apprentice" Gai says

"Will I be as cool as Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yes you will. Girls will flock to you. Clans will be jealous of you and imitate your very fighting style. And I'll receive benefits as well. A certain, secretary for the Hokage will recognize what a great ninja I am"

Gai visualizes a wedding ceremony with Yuki Hyuga.

"Oh sensei thank you" Lee exclaims

"Lee" Gai says

The two sob as they hug.

-At the Hokage's office-

Yamato suppresses Yuki's cursed seal. Yuki snarls.

"Must kill source of head ache" Yuki growls

Yamato starts to sweat as he begins to have trouble restraining Yuki.

-With team Asuma-

"This is troublesome" Shikamaru says

"Indeed" Asuma says

"On the otherhand it would even be more troublesome to stay home all day"

"Indeed"

"Well if Sensei thinks I'm ready, I'm ready" Choji states

"If Sakura and Hinata are entering, then I'm entering" Ino states

"You really shouldn't make a decision just to be with friends" Asuma says

"This isn't about being friends. Naruko has been training them. I want to see what they can do. Like hell Billboard brow is going to out do me"

Asuma sighs.

-With Kurenai.

"Now I want you three to know that if you aren't up to it, you don't have to enter the Chunin exams. There's no pressure. Besides they are extremly tough and dangerous." Kurenai says

"The Chunin exams are twice a year. I'll be okay if you two didn't want to enter" Shino states

"I'd love to enter but, if anything happend to Hinata that could've been avoided, Naruko would kill me." Kiba states

"Kiba, tact" Kurenai scolds

"It's alright sensei. I want to enter. I feel ready. Even if we do fail, it will be a great experience." Hinata says

"Alright than it's settled. Just sign these and bring them with you to exam room 301 in a week"

-At the village gates-

The sand siblings show their papers.

"So this is the sand. Looks dull" Kankuro states

"Kankuro, we're guests so behave" Temari scolds.

"Mother says we should have respect for this village. They managed to beat the nine tailed fox" Gaara states "Which means Kankuro, you get either one of us angry, I will kill you"

Kankuro gulps and follows his siblings and sensei to their hotel.


	21. Look who the sand dragged in

Naruko: Demon fox of the leaf

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, only oc's.

A/N:

'Mental speech/telepathy' or (Mental speech/telepath)

"Normal speech"

Chapter 21: Look at who the Sand dragged in

Later that afternoon; Naruko, Sasuke and Sakura walk around Konoha. Sakura walks close to Naruko.

"Can we talk mentally?" Sakura asks

Naruko nods.

'Do you think that we really are ready for the Chunin exams' Sakura wonders

Naruko doesn't answer.

'Come on Naruko, we both know how you really feel about this. I know the truth now' Sakura thinks angrily

'You two might not be ready for Chunin, but we can't drop out' Naruko tells her

'Why?'

'Kakashi's rank and Sharingan is on the line'

'Can they really do that'

'Unfortuneatlly yes'

'What do we do'

'I have a plan'

"Can you two stop mind reading eachother. It's annoying" Sasuke grumbles

"It's not mind reading eachother. Sakura thinks of a thought I read and I send her a thought." Naruko states

"It's still annoying"

Sakura and Naruko shrug. Naruko suddenlly stops walking when a scent catches her nose. She sniffs the air.

"Naruko, what is it?" Sakura asks

"I smell sweet and fear. It's coming from Konohamaru" Naruko states

Naruko focus her hearing. She blocks out her teammate's heartbeats and focuses on other sounds. She hears five heart beats a couple blocks away. Three heart beats are beating fast.

"Hey let him go. It was an accident. Honest" Moegi whines

"Better knock it off runts or you'll end up like your little friend here when I'm done with him" an unfamiliar voices says

Naruko teleports off. Sakura and Sakura run off in the direction Naruko teleported.

Kankuro of Suna holds up Konohamaru. Konohamaru calls him several names. Moegi and Udon punch his stomach. he goes to throw Konohamaru but his arm gets grabbed from behind.

Naruko almost breaks his wrist as she forces Kankuro to let him go. She hurls him through a fence. Temari jumps back. She didn't even see the Konoha Kunoichi. Temari helps Kankuro up.

"You'll pay for that bitch" Kankuro growls

Naruko lets out a feral snarl revealing her long canines. Eyes glow red and whisker marks thicken. Naruko lengthens her claws and flares her chakra.

'This chakra. Is she like Gaara?' Temari wonders

Temari notices the three children huddling behind Naruko for protection.

"You don't scare me. My brother is scarier than you" Kankuro states

Naruko lets out a feral roar and unleashes her killer intent on the two.

'That killer intent. She's exactlly like Gaara. Gaara were are you when we need you' Kankuro thinks

Temari notices the three children aren't afraid of the possible Jinchuriki.

'If she's like Gaara, why aren't those children afraid?' Temari wonders

"Naruko, heal" Sakura shouts and runs up to her teammate and friend.

Sakura rubs Naruko's whisker marks despite the fact that her chakra feels burning hot and she's glaring at the foreigners.

"Hey, Naruko look at me" Sakura orders

Naruko doesn't listen and just continues to growl.

"Kuu, look at me. They're safe. We're safe okay. Let us handle it, please, than you can rip them apart and eat them if we can't." Sakura says

Naruko stops flaring her chakra and unleashing her killer intent but she continues to glare at the two. Sakura checks on the thee children to see if they need to be healed.

"You better have a good reason as to why I shouldn't of let Naruko rip you two apart" Sakura demands

The two siblings don't answer.

"Answer her before we let fox girl off her leash. Better yet, what's preventing me from hauling the three of you to ANBU for harming the Hokage's grandson." Sasuke says, as he sits on a branch.

"I-I'm sorry my brother's an idiot. We didn't mean anything by it" Temari says nervouslly

"Besides, I wasn't aware he was the Hokage's grandson. I thought he was just a snot nosed brat who needed a beating" Kankuro says

"Shut up, that girl is like Gaara" Temari growls and face palms

"Again sorry, we're here for the Chunin exams" Temari sighs

"What about the plan?" Kankuro asks

Temari punches her brother in the gut. However, their remark catches Naruko's attention and she reads their minds as a result. What she learns causes her to growl again. Her protective instincts tell her to just kill the foreigners but her rational and Logical side tells her to inform the Hokage.

"You better provide papers if that's the case. Otherwise, I'm letting Naruko go after you." Sasuke says

"Yeah the last time she was like this bodies started dropping" Sakura says bluntly.

"That's not necessary, we have our papers right here" Temari says

Another thing that's bugging Naruko, is their scent. She didn't notice it before, but now that she's calmed down, they have a scent on them that smells familiar.

"We have paperwork?" Kankuro asks

"Knock it off both of you. Kankuro, your a disgrace to the village" A redhead with a gourd says in a tree.

The red head shushins from the tree and ends up next ot his siblings. His scent fills Naruko's nostrils. The familiar scent is coming from him. Naruko focuses it on it. The image of a massive tannish brown creature with blue markings floods her mind.

'Shukaku' Naruko growls

'Shit' Gaara hears in his mind.

Naruko gets in front of Sakura and starts growling again. Her fox ears appear as she snarls.

"Shit, I thought you had her on a leash" Kankuro gulps

"Well you did try to harm her foster brother. It's probably taking all of Naruko's will power from not attacking you." Sasuke states "Or she veiws you as prey. Sakura has she had any chakra yet?" Sasuke wonders

"Earlier today." Sakura states

"Well than, Kankuro, you better apologize to them or else you'll wish you had that girl pummeling you." Gaara says

"We're sorry" Temari and Kankuro both say

"Not to me, them"

"We're sorry" the two say again to the leaf shinobi and the kids.

"Apology accepted, now papers" Sasuke demands

"Of course, here you go" Gaara says with a smile.

Sasuke takes the papers and activates his sharingan to examin the papers.

"Everything seems to be in order. No causing trouble" Sasuke says as he hands back the papers.

"Don't worry, I'll keep them in line. If I have to I'll get mother involved" Gaara grins

Temari and Kankuro get scared even worse. Sakura blushes as she looks at Gaara.

"Now, I beleive we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Gaara of the Sand. My sister's name is Temari and the weird looking idiot is my brother Kankuro" Gaara smiles

Temari breaks out into a laugh.

"Who are you calling an idiot" Kankuro shouts earning a smack in the face with a ball of Gaara's snd.

"Pleasure. I's Saskuke Uchiha, my teammates are Sakura Hanuro and Naruko Uzumaki." Sasuke says as he points to his two teammembers.

"Pleasure, I wonder if any of you will make me feel alive, especially seeing as one of you is scaring mother" Gaara says

Team 7 notices Temari and Kankuro getting even more afraid and backing up slowly. Naruko knows why though.

'Perverted Tanuki' Naruko growls

'Slutty fox' Shukaku growls back

'Fatso'

'Dirty dog'

'Transvestite'

'Grrr'

'Grrr'

"We're sorry, it wasn't our attention. We're just protective" Sakura says politely

"No problem at all. It makes me feel alive. Have a good evening" Gaara smiles causing Sakura to turn tomato red.

"Y-you too" Sakura stutters

Gaara drags his siblings away.

"Come on you two. Your buying me and mother beef" Gaara answers as he walks away with them.

"Um, Gaara, h-how are you feeling right now?" Temari asks

"Confused. Mother is scared and was trading insults with that girl. Mother is also freaking out." Gaara answers

"Do either of you want to kill?"

"No, should we?"

"Up to you. Just let us know and we'll be out of your way"

"I don't feel like it right now. We need beef. Kankuro is buying"

"Okay"

"Why do I have to buy you guys everything?" Kankuro whines

"Becasue mother and Gaara orderd you too. Because you are small and insignificant and they will kill you" Temari says and ends with her tongue sticking out.

"I hate it when you three team up on me" Kankuro whines

"You deserved it, clown face" Gaara grins

Temari breaks out into a laugh.

Naruko walks up to the spot were Gaara was standing.

"Naruko, are you okay?" Sakura asks

"No, just take the kids home." Naruko states

"Can you take us home instead?" Konohamaru asks

"Trust me, none of you will want to be around me right now. I'll visit later, I promise"

Naruko takes out her frog shaped wallet and tosses it to Sakura.

"Spend it on anything they want on the way to their home, and Sasuke keep your Sharingan on." Naruko orders

"Sure, Naruko. Alright, lets go. Maybe Naruko needs to mark her territory." Sasuke teases

Sakura and Sasuke lead the kids away.

Naruko's tails pop out, her hair grows thicker and wilder. Naruko growls and leaves chakra burns on the tree that Gaara stood on earlier. She pees on the fence. Naruko does the same in several other locations, freaking several people, Neji included, in the process. Naruko than looks for Hinata. She sends fox clones out to check on Hanabi and Naruko's friends.

Team 8's latest D rank involves painting the Yamanaka flower shop. Another Genin team was supposed to do it, because technically teams entering the exams must have a week off to prepare. However, Team 8 took it as a special mission due to the fact Ino and Hinata are good friends.

Kiba goes to get some more paint, when Naruko almost runs over him causing him to spill the whole can on himself.

"What the hell Naruko." Kiba shouts

"That's Naruko?" Shino asks

Kurenai gulps. Naruko rushes up to Hinata. Naruko lets out a puppyish whine as she rubs up against Hinata.

"Naruko, what's wrong? Why aren't you in human shape?" Hinata asks

"Naruko, I know you and Hinata are dating but that doesn't mean you can interupt our missions" Kurenai snaps

"She's scared" Kiba states

"What?"

"I smell it now. Something scared her"

Kurenai walks up to Naruko. She places a hand on Naruko.

"Naruko, calm down and tell me what's wrong." Kurenai says calmly

"Another one, meaner" Naruko says incoherentlly

"What does that mean?" Shino asks

Kiba, Hinata and Kurenai throw eachother looks.

"You three get back to work." Kurenai orders "Naruko, how bout we get a snack and you can explain to me what's wrong" Kurenai says

Naruko nods and follwos Kurenai into the shop. Ino sees them.

"Crap, Naruko is loosing control again?" Ino gulps

"I don't know, something scared her and she might be coming out of a panic attack" Kurenai says

"Maybe Sasuke used the Sharingan on her. With that bloodline of his active it makes him one hell of a scary bastard"

"I'm not so sure unless Sasuke sent her into a genjutsu. Either way, can you get us some snacks"

"Sure, rub her whisker marks, it helps her calm down"

"She's not a dog"

Ino rolls her eyes and starts rubbing Naruko's whisker marks. Naruko calms down and lets out a fox like purr.

"I think I got some meat snacks somewhere" Ino says and walks off.

"Alright what happend" Kurenai asks calmly

"There's another jinchuriki only meaner and doesn't need to be controled to kill humans."

"You probably just ran into his container."

"Shukaku, heavily influences his conainters and drives them insane."

"And your worried that the 1 tail will get released in the middle of the village"

"His teammates are counting on it"

"What do you mean?"

"I read their minds. The sand and sound intend to invade during the tournament part ofthe exams"

"Are you certain?"

"My telepathy is always accurate. I wanted to tell Jiji but but seeing Shukaku again brought back some bad memories. I sorta lost control and started marking my territory. Than I started to panic and that's what brought me here. I'm sorry I broke protocol"

"It's fine Naruko. Do you want me to go with you to the Hokage?"

Naruko nods.

"Okay" Kurenai says and gives Naruko a hug.

A while later, Sarutobi sighs after Nruko explains everything to him.

"I'm getting to old for this. Although that does explain the strange dog reports" Sarutobi sighs

"Lord Hokage, we should end the exams and begin peace talkes with the sound and the sand" Yamato sasys

"We canel and they might invade sooner. They could have their armies hidden in the woods for all what we know"

"They don't need an army if they have Shukaku here" Naruko states

"We kicked your ass didn't we?" Yuki asks "And you are always saying that the number of tails equals the power level of the Biju." She adds

"I was under someone's control of someone who didn't understand my full power"

"We could always hold the Kazekage's children as ransome" Wolf says

"Are you mad? That'll just make matters worse" Yuki shouts

"It's only a suggestion or we have you and Naruko take care of this Jinchuriki. She's got two tails and your a pseudo jinchurkiki."

"Here's the plan, we continue the exams. I'll double patrols and make it seem like we're only doing extra security due to the fact the Kazekage's children are here. In the meantime, I'll be preparing our forces and enable a curfew" Sarutobi explains "To be honest though, this all seems suspicious. We've been allies with the sand since the time of the 1st Hokage" Sarutobi adds

"I agree" Yuki says

"Politics suck." Naruko grumbles "How did you talk dad into being a Hokage?"

"Wasn't easy" Sarutobi replies "Alright everyone, back to work." Sarutobi orders

Everyone does as their told


	22. Chunin Exams Part 1

Naruko: Demon fox of the leaf

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, only oc's.

A/N:

'Mental speech/telepathy' or (Mental speech/telepath)

"Normal speech"

Chunin exams Part 1: Entrance and Exams

A/N: I don't own the Twilight Zone either.

Instead of his morning rituals and training, Sasuke heads straight to the academy where part 1 of the exams will take place.

Naruko knocks on the front door of the Hanuro home. Mebuki Hanuro, Sakura's mother and the head of the Merchant's guild, answers the door.

"Mrs. Hanuro" Naruko nods

"Demon brat" Mrs. Hanuro acknowledges "She's getting ready. You can come in seeing as you've been training her and got her out of that fan girl obssession" Mrs. Hanuro says

"Thanks"

Minutes later, Sakura goes in the kitchen and sees Naruko and her mom chatting and eating cookies.

"My mom and Naruko getting along, what episode of twilight zone did I wake up too?" Sakura wonders

Naruko chuckles.

"I made a bussiness transaction" Mebuki replies

"Now I'm really scared" Sakura jokes

Mebuki gives her daughter a blank stare.

"Anyway, I thought we were meeting at the Academy?" Sakura wonders

"I was but Hinata orderd me to pass some things out to our friends." Naruko states and opens up the sack she brought with her.

A jar of Hyuga healing ointment, chakra laced gloves, a first aid kit, senbon, kunai, and a storage scroll are laid out.

"These are yours. Becareful with the Senbon though. Hinata said they're similar to the ones that the Haku kid used on us in the wave" Naruko states

"Thanks" Sakura smiles

Sakura puts everything in the storage scroll and sticks the scroll in her back. Sakura and Naruko leave minutes later. The two meet up with Sasuke.

"Good you are here. I was worried you both weren't coming" Sasuke states

"Don't worry, we wouldn't want your panties to get in a bunch" Naruko taunts

"Hmpg"

The three head in only to be stopped by Lee.

"You unyouthfully attacked my temmate, Naruko" Lee growls

"Neji earned it" Naruko states

"Your girlfriend attacked me"

"Well, you should've blocked or just ran. Hinata is stronger than she looks."

"Eitherway, I wish for a match. One on one, basic taijutsu"

"Save it for the exams, bushy brows."

"Is that an insult?"

"No"

"That's it. No holding back. Prepare yourself" Lee orders

Lee gets into a fighting pose. He goes to strike but Gai grabs his arm.

"Lee, this is most unyouthful" Gai snaps

"I'm sorry sensei but our team's honor" Lee points out

"And I'm sure they're sorry. Apologize and save it for the exams"

"Yes sensei. I'm sorry for my unyouthfulles" Lee says while bowing

"It's no problem" Naruko answers

"Good, now for your punishment Lee" Gai says and slams Lee into a wall.

Naruko's eye twitches at the two's antics.

"I'm sorry my adorable apprentice" Gai sobs

"I'm sorry too" Lee sobs

"Naruko" Sakura gulps

"On it" Naruko says and teleports her teammates to the next room.

Team 7 walks down a hallway. They see two Chunin blocking a dorrway. A bunch of Genin surround them.

"Oh look at this first rate Genins trying to use a genjutsu so they can be the only ones who enter" Sasuke sighs

"Annoying and stupid. This is obviouslly the second floor" Naruko adds

"I got this"

Sasuke activates his Sharingan. He not only ends the Genjutsu he sends the two Chunin possers into babbling messes who sob in fetal position. Sasuke shuts off his Sharingan.

"Sasuke, have we ever told you we love you?" Sakura grins

"Yes" Sasuke answers, annoyed

"Well we're saying it again. We love you"

"Yeah, just point the Sharingan away from me" Naruko adds

Sasuke shrugs. Team 7 and other Genin arrive at room 301. They hand in their applications to a guard as they enter. Other genin stare at them.

"Tough looking crowd. I'm certainly not going to be bored" Naruko grins, baring her canines

"Anytricks planned?" Sakura asks

"Youknow it"

"You remember te Hokage monument last year? That was a work of art." Hinata sasy as she and her team walk up to team 7.

Naruko and Hinata kiss causing several male Genin to get nose bleeds.

"Alright you two love birds, get a room" Kiba teases

"We are in a room" Hinata taunts

"You suggesting something Hina-chan, because I'm all for it" Naruko says

"Crap joke back firing" Hinata gulps as Naruko rubs up against Hinata and lets out a purr.

"Hi Sasuke Kun" Ino says as her and her team walk up to the two teams

"Crap" Sasuke mumbles

"Suprised to see you here Shikamaru" Sakura says

"It was troublesome to stay home" Shikamaru says

"Remove your head from my cousin you magey fox" Neji growls

"But Neji-Kun, Hina-chan's so comfy" Naruko whines

"If you don't remove your head in the next 5 seconds I'll spay and neuter you" Neji shouts

"Is that a challenge" Naruko growls as she gets close to Neji's face.

"Damn riht you horney mutt"

"Hey knock it off. Incase if you hadn't noticed your making a scene." A silver haired man with glasses says

"Our apologies. They're always like that" Hinata gulps

"That may be the case, but everyone here is allot more angsty than you. Some of them have been in these exams more than once like me"

"You've done the exams before?" Kiba asks

"That's right. Name's Kabuto Yakushi by the way"

The Konoha 12 introduce themselves

"Nine of you must be the rookies I've heard about." Kabuto states

"We may be rookies but I'll wipe the floor with everyone here" Kiba taunts

"That's what all rookies say and then they get themselves killed."

"Not if I have anything to say about it" Naruko growls, her instincts tell her not to trust him.

"On the otherhand, unlike some of these guys, I can be nice. How bout this. I've collected the data on everyone whose entering the exams. I've collected the data and placed them on cards. I'll gladly share it with you" Kabuto says

"Cool" Sakura exclaims

"I suppose we can use the help" Shino says

"I don't know guys I got a bad feeling about him." Naruko says quitetly

"Your just chicken" Kiba taunts

"What can you tell me about Gaara of the Sand" Sasuke asks

"Gaara of the sand" Kabuto says and pulls out a card.

Gaara's information comes up.

"Gaara of the sand. Been a Genin for 2 years. Completed a total of 204 missions. Some of which are S rank" Kabuto reads

"Wow, he and his team must be impressive" Choji exclaims

"His partners are his siblings, Temari and Kankuro of the Sand. Their father is the Kazekage. But that's not impressive. Gaara and his siblings have never returned from a mission unharmed.

Sounds of exclaims are heard.

"He's not that impressive" Naruko states

"Your hearing is better than mine. How could you of not heard that?" Kiba wonders "Or are you jealous that he may be a prodigy and your not"

"He's like me and if you guys value your lives, you'll stay away from him and let me deal with him"

"What does that mean?"

Naruko turns her eyes slited and back to normal. the rest of the Konoha 12 see it and slowly catch on.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru says

Shikamaru is completly aware of Naruko's true nature. He found out when he started hanging out with Kiba. Naruko and Shikamaru have become good friends since.

"Allright you brats. Shut up and take a seat" Yuki growls and unleashes a bit of Killer Intent

The Genin do as they're told.

"I'm your proctor, Yuki Hyuga. Ibiki Morrino would've been your proctor but he came down with a bit of a cold." Yuki grins

'Crap, Matabi is here too? I didn't know she was in the Land of Fire. I thought she was in the Land of Lightning' Shukaku wonders 'Gaara, drop out, I can't take on the ninetails and the two tails.' Shukaku begs

'Mother, shut up' Gaara growls

"For the next hour your my toys. Here's what's going to happen for part one of the exam. There are 10 questions. Nine are written. The tenth will be verbal. I will give the 10th question at the end of the written portion. Cheating is not allowed. If you are caught cheating you will be disqualified along with your team. You are given 10 points. Points will be taken away with however I see fit. If your points drop down to 0 you and your team will be disqualified." Yuki explains

Everyone shakes their heads.

"Good." Yuki states

The exams are handed out. Everyone begins.

'Wow these questions would require a genious' Kiba thinks

He pauses and gets an idea.

'That's perfect and it'll help Naruko too.' Kiba thinks

Kiba pets Akamaru. Akamaru barks happily and gives Kiba the answers. Kiba hopes that Naruko is hearing the answers because when he looks at her, he notices that she's getting nervous.

Gaara uses his sand eye jutsu to read the tests of others. Kankuro disguised one of his puppets as a sentinel. Once the sentinel has the answers, he'll slip Tamari a scroll. Shino communicates with his insects. Tenten manipulates wires to see the reflections of other's tests. She passes the answers too Lee. Sasuke uses his Sharingan to mimic the hand writing of another student. Shikamaru and Sakura already have their answers written down so Ino uses her Mind body switch technique to get their answers. She than uses it on Choji to give him the answers.

Hinata goes to uses her Byakugan but seeing Naruko's heartbeat causes her concern. Naruko begins to tremble in her seat. She sweets heavily. Kiba and Akamaru pick up on it and give her a concerned look. Hinata looks at the test and reads the questions.

'Oh no, she remebers the night of the Kyubi attack due to having the fox's memories. That's why she rarely uses ninja techniques. These questions must be setting her off' Hinata thinks 'Please don't fox out, please don't fox out' Hinata gulps

Naruko rases her hand.

"Can I use the bathroom please" Naruko asks

"Sure but you'll have to be handcuffed" Yuki says

"Fine, whatever"

A sentinel escorts Naruko to the bathroom. Once in Naruko hurls in the toilet a few times and sobs as she goes into a full on panic attack.

'Number nine your eight minutes are almost up" The sentinal states

Naruko rinses her mouth out and takes a few muscle relaxers. She also takes a couple antacids and a breathmint. Naruko washes up and returns to the room and goes back to her seat. She fills out the questions and than sets her head down.

"Team 86, get the hell out" Yuki growls

As the hour progresses more teams leave due to various reasons. Points are deducted. Naruko starts playing with her hair and gives Hinata a look.

-With Asuma, Kurenai and Kakashi-

"I'm worried about Naruko" Kakshi tells his fellow Jonin in the Academy, staff room.

"Why, Ibiki came down with the flu. It's not like he's administering the test" Asuma states

"Do they really have the head of T&I administering the written portion of the test?" Kurenai asks

"Yes, but he came down with the flu. So instead of just making the tests, Yuki is also being a proctor"

"That's not that I'm worrying about. It's the test itself. Yuki said that Naruko has the fox's memories. As a result she panics when it comes to some things that's ninja related" Kakashi explains

"She's been a ninja for how long? Kakshi you and Yuki should of took care of that" Kurenai snaps

"It's not that simple. In completing actual missions, Naruko can focus and doesn't panic. But if she sits there and reads on ninja stuff or has to think about something like chakra types, she begins to have her episodes"

"That's what you mean. I'm sure with Yuki there, Naruko won't panic."

"What about your team Kurenai?" Asuma asks

"I really only entered them to gain experience. Whether they pass or fail they'll still acomplish something." Kurenai answers

"My team will defineatlly pass"

-Back with Yuki-

"Alright, times up." Yuki orders "It's time for the tentch and final question" Yuki adds

Yuki and a few others notice Naruko tensing up again.

"Now I must warn you. Refusal to answer the tenth question will result in an automatic disqualification. However, if you answer incorrectlly you will be disqualified and forbidden from taking the exams again. So if there is anyone who would like to leave now will be the time to leave" Yuki states

Several murmers are heard. A few teams leave.

"That's not fair" Kiba shouts

"Life isn't fair kid. I wanted to be a ballet dancer when I was a kid but instead, I became a ninja due to my duties" Yuki states

Neji, Naruko and Hinata almost chuckle at the remark. They know Yuki is just lieing. Yuki really wants to become the second Tsunade.

"Now is everyone ready for the final question?"

Everyone nods.

"Excellent. The tenth question is..." Yuki says and does a dramatic pause "You all pass" Yuki smiles

"Thank Kami" Naruko sighs with releif and slams her head on the desk.

Hinata, Neji and a few others surround her to check on her.

'Sorry, Naruko. They're just basic questions used on tests. I used a question generator' Yuki thinks, hoping Naruko hears her.

"What the hell was that?" Kiba asks

"I said you passed" Yuki states

"But what was the final question" Knakuro asks

"This whole exam was the final question. This written portion was to test your information gathering skills. The tenth tested your determination and bravery. The next part of the exam will test everything else"

A cloud of smoke appears and disipates revealing Anko. Anko laughs sadistically.

"Your mine now maggots" Anko shouts

"Anko, your early again." Yuki sighs

Anko gulps. She looks at the number of examiners in the room.

"Damn Yuki, your worse than Ibiki. I'm disipointed in you" Anko states

"They're made of sterner stuff this year"

"Or you got lazy. You are in charge of the written portion of the exam. Maybe I should introduce catnip into our next training session."

"Do that and I'll feed your snakes rat poison" Yuki grins

"Did that last night with my boyfriend"

Anko than sticks out her tongue. Yuki slaps her in the butt causing several sentinels and Genin to nose bleed.

"Get to work Anko" Yuki snaps

"Oh fine. Well on the brightside. I'll get to claim more victims tommorrow. Half of these runts won't survive my exam unlike yours" Anko states

"They're lucky it's you whose doing it. I haven't sharpend my claws in a while" Yuki grins sadistically

"Alright runts, I'm your proctor for the second exams, Anko Mitarashi. Which means your mine. Tommorrow we'll begin the second exam. Please see your Sensei as to where we'll meet. Everyone dismissed." Anko shouts

Yuki nods. The Genin leave. Once the room is empty Yuki and Anko sigh.

"How did Naruko do" Anko asks

"Panic attack like I thought she would have. We still haven't gotten over all of her ninja related panic." Yuki answers "It's odd how it comes and goes though. Some days she can look at a kunai and be fine. Other days she slips into a panic at the sight of a picture of a Kunai." She adds

"She isn't the most balanced. Hell you couldn't be around me for days. Sometimes you still have trouble just looking at my snakes"

"I'm sorry"

"It's understandable"

Yuki picks up Naruko's test and reads it. She laughs.

"Anko, read this" Yuki says

Anko does so. On Naruko's test a picture of a fox taking a mallet to an ape is drawn. Anko chuckles. She than reads the answers

#1: What are the dimensions of a basic Kunai

A: Who cares they hurt like hell

#2: What is the distance of the Hirashin

A: Far enough to throw explosives and a rasengan in my face

#3: What is the chemicle proposition of a basic bomb

A: Ask me when the nightmares end.

#4: List the types of Chakra natures and how they interact with one another.

A: Fire type, immune. Water type, soaked and smelly fur. Wind type, wind burn and a rash that lasted for a week. Eartch type, I'm not answering that. Lightning type, partially immune with minor burns. I'm not answering this anymore.

#5 What is the proper method of body disposal

A: I swear Yuki I'm going to kill you. My bones were made into a chain of toilets, pelt made into cloathing. Insides, I don't even want to know.

Anko pauses and gives Yuki a horrified look.

"I don't even want to know my self Anko" Yuki states

#6 What is the common length and width of ninja wire

A: I'm going to go homicidal. Not human homicidal. Shukaku homicidal on you Yuki. But FYI, long enough to neuter. I still have nightmares

#7 -Crossed out-

A: I'm not answering anything weight related. Strike that, bijuu related. That's mine and Hinata's bussiness. This question is completly uncalled for.

#8-Crossed out-

A: Peace, Calm, tranquility. Peace, calm, tranquility

#9 How many ways is there to kill a human

A: 1,162 and counting

Anko breaks out into a laugh.

"You know what's even sadder though. The Hokage is the one who neutered the fox. He actually felt sorry for her" Yuki laughs

Anko's face pales.

"You do realize that Naruko will get revenge right. She may not kill you but she will get revenge" Anko says

"Oh yeah, I'm aware" Yuki states

"Should we show the others for a good laugh?"

"Yeah. These tests have to go into their records anyway. Wanna help?"

"Sure"

Anko and Yuki gather the tests.

-With the Konoha 12-

"Are you feeling any better" Hinata asks as she hands Naruko some ramen

"I'm suprised you didn't fox out." Sakura states

"Or worse, panic" Ino adds

"Almost did" Naruko answers

"Next time my mom says anything bad about you, I'm showering her that test" Sakura promises

"Thanks but it's not necessary. I honestly thought I was over this crap, but I guess there's still lingering feelings"

"Although it is a big improvement. At one time you were petrified of ninjas" Neji states.

"So Naruko, what does that crazy lady Yuki hangs with have planned for us?" Kiba asks

"I didn't read her mind." Naruko states

"I thought it was automatic?"

"I learned how to shut it off. Besides, I was kind of busy panicking."

"It's fine, we'll just have to ask our sensei's when we see them" Sakura says

The Genin meet up with their sensei's unaware of the dangers they will face.


	23. The Chunin Exams Part 2

Naruko: Demon fox of the leaf

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, only oc's.

A/N:

'Mental speech/telepathy' or (Mental speech/telepath)

"Normal speech"

The Chunin Exams part 2: Enter the forest of death

The next morning, the 28 remaining teams meet Anko at an enclosed area.

"Whoa, Konoha has some nice grounds. What is this place?" Kankuro wonders

"This is where the second exam will be. The 44th training ground. But we also like to call it the forest of death" Anko says ominously

"No need to be so ominous Anko-Sensei" Naruko states

"This whole place looks creepy" Sakura gulps

"It should. And let me give you a peice of advice. If you get too cocky you will die quicker than you would if you aren't cocky. Infact, only half of you will survive"

Sakura and Hinata gulp in fear. Naruko rubs Sakura's arm and hugs Hinata.

Naruko's ears twitch as she hears rustling. She looks over and sees a square rock approaching them. Naruko's eye twitches in annoyance.

"Konohamaru, your disguise is shaped wrong and rocks don't crawl all over either infront of everyone to see" Naruko says

"I'm not Konohamaru. We're just a rock" Udon says

"Shut up" Moegi snaps

"I can smell you three idiots" Naruko shouts

"No you don't" Moegi shouts

"I can hear your heart beats."

"That's those other guys" Konohamaru states

Naruko growls with annoyance. and hurls a pebble at the rock causing it to transform back into the Konohamaru corpse.

"What are you three doing here" Naruko demands

"We wanted to wish you luck" Konohamru states

"That's sweet and all but this is a dangerous area. Do you know what I would do if the three of you got hurt, especially you Konohamaru?"

"Actually we're here with grandpa's permission" Udon gulps

"Has he lost his bloody fuckin mind!"

Sarutobi hears the shout in his office and gulps.

"I completly forgot to tell Naruko" Sarutobi gulps

"Actually, we have to write an article for the academy paper on the Chunin exams and were told to interveiw you and everyone else." Moegi says, as she and her friends hide behind Sakura.

"That's right, I completly forgot. That's why we're starting early and made a discussion area" Anko says

"You knew!" Naruko growls

"Yeah, I'm sorry Naruko" Anko chuckles nervouslly and rubs the back of her head. "Ten minute break everyone" Anko shouts

"Anko-Sensei"

"Look, Naruko, it was an honest mistake" Anko gulps

"Just remember, I know this training ground as well as you do" Naruko grins sadistically

Anko gulps in fear again.

"Alright, lets start these interveiws. Please be kind and curtious to the interviewers." Anko laughs weirdly "I'm so dead" Anko groans

"This is stupid" Kankuro complains

"I think it's cute" Temari says

"Kankuro, they're the same kids from before. Be on your best behavior or else I'll have mother team up with that other one like us" Gaara orders

Kankuro recognizes the three kids and gulp in fear.

After the interveiws the three kids say their thanks and leave after giving Naruko a good bye hug. Anko smiles at Naruko.

"Don't even say it. I will kill you" Naruko growls

"You enjoyed the interveiws." Anko smiles

"No I didn't. We should have more Jonin around if Jiji was going to pull this crap"

"Your here"

"Yeah, so is the one tail"

"Oh is my little vixen scared and jealous that Moegi has a new crush"

"Can we just get started already so we can get these exams over?" Naruko snaps

Anko laughs and looks at the Genin.

"Alright, you heard her. Lets get started you'll each..." Anko starts to say but gets interupted

"Anko-Sensei the consent forms" Hinata states

"Oh shoot, right" Anko says and takes out some forms from her robes. "I have consent forms that you each need to fill out before you can enter this training ground"

"What for?" Kiba asks

"Some of you may get hurt or killed and seeing as I'm your proctor and this is my test, I would be responsible for you if you didn't sign the form. Be sure to read over it first."

"What exactly are we going to be doing that would require consent forms?" Sakura wonders

"This portion of the exam will test our survival skills and will test our endurance behind enemy lines. That's what this training feild is commonly used for." Naruko says

"Exactly," Anko says and opens up a huge scroll that shows a map of the training ground.

Anko explains the terrain of the area.

"This is going to be troublesome" Shikamaru sighs

Gaara thinks of the same thing.

"I hope I don't have to make my own sand" Garra sighs

"You'll each be getting either a heaven scroll or an earth scroll. The objective is to get both scrolls to the tower in the center of the forest. Which means you'll have to fight eachother. Not only that, your entire squad must reach the tower and you have a five day time limit." Anko explains

"Five days? What are we supposed to do about food?" Choji whines

"Aside from the man eating beasts and poisonous plants, there's plenty to eat in the forest and the water is drinkable" Anko points out with a grin.

She can see genin get more and more nervous. Two teams actually run away, leaving only 26 teams left. Anko grins with sadistic pleasure.

"So aside from dieing, and not reaching the tower in 5 days and such how else could we get disqualified?" Shikamaru asks

"The first two are obvious. All three members of a squad must reach the tower with both scrolls. However, if a member is unable to continue they will be disqualified. The third rule is to not open the scrolls before you reach the tower. Doing so could result in punishment as well as disqualification. This rule is the most important rule because it's to test your integrity." Anko explains "Are there any questions?" She asks

No one answers.

"Alright, than sign your consent forms and head to that booth over there to exchange them for a gate number. And a word of advice, please don't die. Despite appearences, I don't like to pick up bodies on my property" Anko states

A while later, everyone signs the consent forms and exchanges their scrolls for a gate number. After that's done everyone heads to their assigned gate. However, teams 8,9, and 10 managed to switch gate numbers with others so that they can enter as close together as they can. Hinata wanted to include Naruko in the team up but Naruko already went in.

"Alright we need some sort of code so if we get seperated and find eachother afterwards" Says Sasuke

"I know, how bout a bijuu's weight" Sakura suggests

"I'm not telling you my weight." Naruko shouts

"Why not?"

"It's none of your business"

"I got an idea." Sasuke says and activates his Sharingan

"If you even think about using that on me, I'll pummel you into the ground. Besides I have a better idea" Naruko grins and cuts off two peices of hair.

Naruko turns them into bracelets.

"I'll be able to track you both with these" Naruko explains

"That's disturbing" Sakura gags

"Wait is this fur?" Sasuke asks as he takes on of the bracelets

"Exactly, it has my chakra and scent on in it" Naruko states

"Okay, thanks"

Sasuke and Sakura put the bracelets on.

"Wow it is soft. Does Hinata have one?" Sakura asks

"So does a few other people I know. I also sell them at the Kyubi festivel." Naruko answers

"Now that we have a code out of the way, lets decide on a plan." Sasuke states

"You two do that, I'll get us lunch" Naruko states

"How will you know what the plan is" Sakura asks

Naruko transforms into a giant golden red fox. She takes off into the forest. Sasuke smirks.

"What?" Sakura asks

"She finally caught on as to why I was teasing her with my Sharingan and she contributed to the plan" Sasuke says

"Yeah well she bites you, your going to know it"

"She probably will. So should welook for other teams or let them come to us?"

"I don't think it matters. Naruko will already have clones in multiple directions. Lets head to the river. We'll need water anyway. Once Naruko catches up we'll head in the direction of the tower."

"Okay"

The two head into the direction of the tower.

-WIth the sand siblings-

Gaara laughs sadisticly as a large figure is covered in sand and stripped of certain parts of it's body.

"Yes, give mother your blood" Gaara laughs

'Your use of my power is disrespectful' Shukaku complains

"Should we be concerned" Kankuro asks

"You want to eat today or 5 days from now?" Temari asks

"Today please"

"Than shut up"

A giant dead boar drops to the ground, ready to be cooked.

'Complete misuse. I hate boar. Humans taste better' Shukaku whines

A tick mark forms on Gaara's forehead.

"We like boar so shut up mother" Gaara snaps

Gaara sighs as he hears crying in his head.

"I'm going to go find a team to shut mother up" Gaara says

"Okay, have fun" Temari says

"Keep him out of trouble untill I get back"

"On it"

"What does that mean?" Kankuro asks

Temari smacks Kankuro upside the head.

"Shu, sibling abuse" Kankuro shouts

More tick marks form on Gaara's head. He exhales, turns around and walks away.

"Shu, remind him to get a scroll" Kankuro shouts

Temari goes to smack Kankuro but instead a mound of sand smacks him.

-With teams 8,9,10-

The three teams walk together.

"This was a youthful idea" Lee exclaims

"It's also risky despite the advantage" Shikamaru states

"Do you think we'll encounter Narko's team?" Lee asks

"At some point. Knowing her, shell start missing us and visit." Hinata answers

"Good. I want to fight her"

"That would end badly for you. Not only is Naruko faster than you, she's stronger and can teleport. I had a bruise for a week"

"Naruko almost beat me in Shogi" Shikamaru says

Everyone looks at the Nara heir nervouslly. Elsewehre, a large fox sneezes several times.


	24. First Encounters

Naruko: Demon fox of the leaf

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, only oc's.

A/N:

'Mental speech/telepathy' or (Mental speech/telepath)

"Normal speech"

Chapter 24: First encounters

A while later, Gaara eyes the 3 leaf teams. He gets ready to strike like a predator.

'Don't strike them' Shukaku warns

'Why?' Gaara wonders

'I smell Kurama and Matabi on them. The fox and cat protect them and the Hyuga girl smells like Kurama's mate. Best avoid them'

'Very well mother'

Gaara goes to leave only to be stopped by the leaf ninja.

"Well look who we have here" Kiba says

"That's that Gaara person Naruko wanred us about. Maybe we should just run like hell" Shikamaru states

"Please, him against all of us?" Kiba boasts

"I'm not interested in a fight" Gaara says with a smile, causing the girls to blush.

"Neither are but we do need a scroll" Shikamaru points out

"As does my team. However, I know if I strike any one of you, I know that a snarling demons will kill me. This is troublesome"

"Agreed"

"I suppose we have a few options."

"All of them are most annoying and most of them will result in Naruko turning into a feral beast and slaughtering someone"

"How bad can your village's demon get?"

"Killed a few mercenaries and ninja the last time she went beserk. Probably would of ate her team too"

Several leaf ninja pale at the conversation.

"So about as bad as I can get, only nine times stronger. What about your other demon?"

"What other one?"

"Not sure"

"Yuki can get just as bad. It took Naruko and three Jonin to get her undercontrol when she went beserk. Plus she's a Hyuga" Kiba states

"That doesn't suprise me. I hate standoffs"

"Agreed" Shikamaru says

After a breif staring contest Gaara tilts his head and grins with an idea.

"You there, Hyuga Princess" Gaara states "Your the fox's mate correct?" Gaara asks

"Yes" Hinata says nervouslly

"Here"

Gaara goes in his bag. The other leaf ninja get ready to protect Hinata. Gaara pulls out a scroll and tosses it to them.

"Here, I can get others." Gaara says

"This is obviouslly a trap" Shikamaru says

"It might but I'm not interested in a fight. Mother is actually frightend of you right now. Good luck" Gaara says warmly

Gaara shushins away. Kiba has Akamaru fetch the scroll. The three teams nervouslly leave.

-With Sakura and Sasuke-

The two sit by the river. Sasuke gets a fire going. Sakura puts several canteens of water in a storage scroll.

Naruko comes back in human shape.

"What did you catch us?" Sasuke asks

"I lucked out?" Naruko answers

"You luck out? Since when do you not catch prey. You always catch your prey."

"It happens, besides, I got something better"

Naruko holds up a scroll.

"Wow that's great Naruko" Sakura exclaims

Sakura goes to run over to her but Sasuke stops her.

"How do we know your the real Naruko?" Sasuke asks

"I risk my life to get us a scroll and you ask me that?" Naruko snaps

"It's a simple question."

"Well I'm not telling you my weight if that's what your going to ask"

Sasuke activates his Sharingan.

"I told you to not do that or I will pummel you"

Sasuke smirks and hurls a Kunai at Naruko. Naruko jumps out of the way.

"What the hell Teme" Naruko shouts

"You make a poor Naruko. Naruko would've caught it, teleport or melt the Kunai. Secondly she would just go ahead and smack me for using my Sharingan while showing fear in her eyes. Also Naruko always catches us prey. Hunting is second nature to her. And lastly I'll let Naruko tell you herself"

"What?" the fake Naruko asks and turns around, only to see the real Naruko in all her monstrous glory.

Naruko carries a deer in her tails. Two clones behind her carry plants and fruit that are safe to eat.

The fake drops the henge out a fear, revealaing Oboro. A ninja from Ame.

Naruko growls and hurls a dead deer next to Sakura with her tails. The impact creates a crater. Naruko snarls. Bloody drool drains. Hair and fur bristles. Slitted eyes glow red.

"I'd run if I were you" Sakura shouts

Oboro goes to make a hand sign but Naruko shatters his fist, cracks his wrist breaks every bone in his arm before hurling him across the river. Oboro goes to get up but Naruko smacks him through a tree. Oboro takes off his rebreather and coughs. Naruko grabs him.

"Naruko just grab his scroll and let him go. He isn't worth it." Sakura shouts

"It was with his teammates." Naruko shouts "But I already grabbed it. Your Earth technique was nice by the way. Shame your friends weren't challenging" Naruko tells Oboro sadistically

"What did you do to them monster" Oboro growls.

"They're alive for now. You better find them before they die of burns and blood loss"

Obito gets really scared. Naruko lets him go. Obito gets ready to attack but with one more look at Naruko he runs away. Naruko teleports next to Sakura. She tosses Sasuke a scroll.

"It's a heaven scroll, Naruko. We already have one" Sasuke states

"I know. We can always use it as a bargaining chip" Naruko answers

The clones place what their holding on the ground and disipate.

"Whose turn to butcher and cook" Naruko asks

"Yours. I have no idea how to prepare and cook deer."

"You should spend time with Choji and Kiba's clans more often" Naruko grins "But you know what. I'm glad you asked me to butcher."

Naruko runs over to the deer. Sakura becomes horrified when Naruko starts using her claws on the deer.

"Use a knife retard." Sasuke shouts only to become horrified when the deer's head lands next to him.

-With Teams 8,9 and 10-

The three teams decided to break for lunch as well. They caught some rabbits and Hinata also has a storage scroll full of food. Hinat pauses as she cooks and her face pales.

"I just realized something!" Hinata exclaims

"What that your a higher league than your girlfirend and that I'm in your league?" Kiba asks jokingly

"Stop hitting on my cousin" Neji shouts and puches Kiba in the gut

"No, that's not it. We're all in the area for 5 days with Naruko." Hinata states

"Your just realizing that?" Shikamaru asks

"If this is relationship related keep us out of it" Ten Ten says

"No, no your not getting it at all" Hinata sighs

Neji catches on and face palms.

"I can't beleive we forgot about that" Neji sighs

Kiba, Shikamaru and Ino also catch on.

"Dammit, that is troublesome" Shikamaru sighs

"And disgusting" Ino says

"Okay you guys are starting to freak me out." Ten Ten says

"Yeah what's going on?" Choji asks

"You, don't hang out with Naruko much so it's not suprising you don't know." Shikamaru says

"That's because she creeps me the hell out. So what is going on?"

"You know how pets will bring their owners giftts?" Neji asks

Several heads nod

"Naruko does the same thing, so expect seeing Naruko bringing us lots of animal parts, sticks, stones or anything else she thinks we might like?" Neji states

"Your right, I can't beleive we actually forgot about that" Shino sighs "I've never seen Kurenai sensei so horrified when Naruko brought us that half dead bird"

"That is utterlly disgusting, no matter how youthful the thought is." Lee states

"Naruko can't help it. Her bloodline causes her to do that. It's the same bloodline that also makes her hungry for chakra. Correcting her on itor discarding the gift infront of her makes her upset" Shino explains

"It's not alwasy disgusting though. Remember the Senbon set she got you when she got you Ino?" Hinata asks

Ino nods.

"Are you sure you guys aren't talking bs out of boredom. I've seen Naruko and she has never brought me a gift like that" Ten Ten says

As if on cue, four Naruko clones appear carrying something in each tail. They set the gifts down.

"Those are big foxes. Quite beautiful actually. We must be getting rewared for our spirit of youth" Lee explains

"Those are Naruko's clones idiot" Neji sighs

"Well than if that's the case, Naruko I demand a fight" Lee says

"If you want your gift than shut your mouth. It was hard work aquiring these" Clone 1 states

"Lets see...animal parts, stones, twigs, ninja gear" Hinata says looking at each item. "A scroll? Naruko why are you giving us a scroll when your team needs one?" Hinata asks

"Boss said to bring you whatever we find" Clone 2 says

"So we found a team, ripped em apart and brought you their belongings" Clone 3 says

"Well not actually ripped em apart but thay are running around the forest naked and heavily injured" Clone 4 says

"Why you don't like it?" Clone 1 sobs

"No honey we love everything you got us" Ino says "Right guys?"

No one answers.

"Right?" Ino growls

Everyone nods their heads in fear. The clones grin happily. After getting some attention from Ino, Hinata and Akamaru in the form of a petting session (Because who can say no to a whining fox) the clones disipate. Everyone picks what they want which leaves Akamaru with the animal parts. Everything gets put in storage scrolls and put the heaven scroll Naruko brought with the other scrolls.

-With team 7-

"Your clones gave our friends a scroll?" Sakura shouts

"I got us one too" Naruko says

"We're enemies currently."

Naruko grins and chuckles nervouslly.

"Furthermore, how come Sasuke gets a scroll, they get a scroll and ninja gear and all I get was this dagger made of bone?" Sakura demands

"Because Hina-chan better Kunoichi than you" Clone 167 says with a grin just to get Naruko in trouble

"I hate you" Naruko growls

"I am you"

Sakura growls and punches the two into the ground creating a crater in the process.


	25. Crouching Fox, Hidden Snake

Naruko: Demon fox of the leaf

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, only oc's.

A/N:

'Mental speech/telepathy' or (Mental speech/telepath)

"Normal speech"

Chapter 25: Crouching Fox, Hidden Snake

That evening team 7 leaps from tree to tree.

"We're making good progress" Naruko says "So are our friends"

"Yeah, I thought you said Shukaku was dangerous around humans? Yet when you said that they encountered him Gaara left them alone and gave them a scroll" Sakura states

"That's because the ole transvestite smelled me and Yuki on them. Otherwise, they'd be dead" Naruko says, the thought causes her stomach to churn "However, I do have a clone with them just incase if Shukaku decides to get smart"

"So is Gaara exactly like you?" Sasuke asks

"A merging demon? No, he's human with a tailed beast sealed in him."

Naruko pauses as a scent fills her nostrils. She senses a chakra signature and negative emotions nearby.

"Got one. This one stinks though. I can't tell what it is but whatever it is has a large chakra compacity. It's best to avoid" Naruko explains

"That bad?" Sakura asks

"Yup"

Naruko sends three clones into the direction of the chakra signature. Seconds later she gets hit with feed back.

"The signature is gone. It's like it vanished" Naruko says

"Must've got scared of you or lost intrest" Sasuke states

"Maybe, my gut is telling something else."

"What"

"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough" A hidden figure says

A powerful gust of wind strikes team 7 and causes the tree infront of them to collapse. Naruko teleports her teammates and herself to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Sakura asks

"A jutsu. I tasted chakra in that" Naruko growls

Naruko adjusts her senses. The ground starts to shake. Sakura and Sasuke get in a defensive position as Naruko tries to pinpoint their attacker, only to watch in horror as Naruko gets swallowed whole by a snake. The snake than dives back into the earth as if it was diving in water.

"Naruko!" Sakura shouts

"Just what the hell was that thing" Sasuke asks

A grass Kunoichi chuckles as she approaches the two. She smiles when they get in a defensive position.

"Now that your pet is gone. We can get down to business" The Grass ninja says

"What have you done to Naruko?" Sasuke demands

"Oh don't worry, she's only playing with my pet. I beleive the reall question is, do I have something you want and I beleive I do"

The Frass ninja holds out a sccroll only to swallow it whole. Sasuke gets nervous.

Elsewhere, the giant snake erupts in the ground. It roars in pain as it writhes in agony. It's insides are being torn apart and set on fire.

"Damn pain in the ass summons" Naruko snarls as she pulls herself out of the snake

"First a frog beats me up and half to death with a sword and now a snake swallows me whole which means I'll be smelling like a snake for a week. If I ever get a summon it'll be to soon" Naruko shouts and sets the snake on fire.

The summon doesn't disipate like it should. It dies.

"Now that I can see, I can find the others."

Naruko teleports away

-With the rest of team 7 and the Grass nin-

"The grass ninja yawns as she dodges Sasuke's pheonix fire jutsu. SHe twrils around Sakura's bone breaking blows.

"Is that all you can do, Sasuke kun?" The grass ninja laughs "I had expected more out of you. I guess Itachi is right. Your weak" The ninja taunts.

Sasuke growls and starts releasing larger fire attacks. The grass ninja laughs only to hear a spout of flame and see a clawed fist to the gut. The grass nin slams into the ground. Naruko glares at her and breathes heavily.

"Your snake is dead" Naruko pants

"Narukot, are you okay?" Sakura asks

"I'm fine. You two stay back. I'll protect you both. Besides she's mine" Naruko growls

"Like hell" Sasuke shouts

The Grass nin laughs and contorts her body as she gets to her feet.

"Impressive, I'd like to see you try that again" The woman says

Naruko growls and attacks the woman again with her taijutsu style only to get blocked each time. Naruko flares her chakra and tries again, however, she only manages to destroy snakes. Naruko releases a sonic roar that rips up a few trees and sends the grass ninja flying. Naruko teleports behind the ninja and releases a tailed beast shockwave. Naruko inhales and than releases a stream of fire that sets the ninja on fire. The Grass nin doesn't scream in agony only laughs as her skin melts.

"What the hell?" Naruko asks

The ninja's mouth opens unnaturally wide as a man emerges, fully clothed and fully healed. And not just any man, Orochimaru.

"What the hell? I've heard of gender changing but that's disgusting" Naruko says with disgust. Her stomach churns hard.

"Do you like it? It's one of many things I can do." Orochimaru boasts

"Try this one on for size. Chakra chain release"

Chains of chakra erupt out of Naruko's back.

"That's impossible. That jutsu went extinct." Orochimaru exclaims

He than quickly examines Naruko as he dodges the chains.

'Of course, this is the jinchuriki of the nine tail fox. Something must've happend to the seal to cause her to look like this and during that time the fox must've transfered memories it had of Kushina to this child' Orochimaru thinks

"Your impressive demon. But I'm beyond your power. And your skil with your chains is weak. The original owner had more versitility than that" Orochimaru taunts

Orochimaru summons snakes that snaps the chains right out of Naruko's body. Naruko screams in agony due to the fact some of her chakra had just been ripped out of her. Sasuke and Sakura rush to Naruko but they get hit with Orochimaru's killer intent.

"Infact, your attacks are more feral than anything else. There's no grace to it. Your nothing more than a beast with the knowledge of a human and the training of a ninken."

Naruko snarls and generates her fox cloak. Naruko's whisker marks widen and deepen even further. Canines grow longer and claws lengthen. Naruko roars and attacks Orochimaru with her chakra arms. Sasuke and Sakura look on in fear.

Orochimaru finds his body partially crushed. Naruko growls and charges her tailed beast ball.

"You are increasingly becoming annoying." Orochimaru states

Naruko launches the ball at Orochimaru. Orochimaru erupts out of his body again as the strike destroyes his old body.

"Your tailed beast ball is weak and incomplete as well. Your a horrible jinchuriki" Orochimaru taunts

Naruko growls at him. She goes to attack but finds herself bound by dozens of snakes that are feeding of her chakra. Naruko flares her chakra trying to burn off the snakes but finds her chakra getting absorbed.

"Your chakra is tasty" Orochimaru taunts causing Naruko to shiver.

A larger snake contricts around Naruko and uses it's tongue to lift up Naruko's shirt revealing her stomach as it feeds on her chakra and injects paralyzing venoms.

"Five Pronged Seal" Orochimaru shouts

Purple flames form on his fingertips. Orochimaru slams his hand against Naruko's stomach. The chakra cloak recedes, however the demonic features reamin.

In Naruko's mindscape, Naruko finds herself in the cage and the cage sealed shut. Naruko starts panicking and starts sending her chakra at the new seal that's on the cage.

Outside, Orochimaru throws Naruko to the ground. Orocimaru walks towards Sasuke and Sakura. The two snapped out of the effects of the killer intent.

"What, what do you want from us?" Sakura whines

Sasuke and Sakura back up in fear but two snakes grab them. Orochimaru walks towards Sasuke

"Get away from Sasuke!" Sakura shouts

Naruko hears Sakura in her mindscape. She grows in rage and taps into more chakra. Her eyes glow red.

Orochimaru extends his fangs. However, before he can leave a burst of demonic chakra is felt along with Killer intent. Orochimaru looks and sees Naruko back to her feet and the fox's cloak back out.

"That's impossible, she destroyed my seal" Orochimaru gulps

Naruko snarls. Her teeth lengthen even more. Naruko's ears get larger, her hair gets even more wild. Naruko's lips turn black and she forms black markings around her eyes. Her whisker markers change. Her face seems to grow out and her claws lengthen. The wind picks up and begins to burn as red chakra fills the air. A third tail of chakra appears. Inside the tail, Naruko starts to grow a third flesh and blood tail.

Naruko lets out a feral roar, generating a massive shockwave that creates a large crater, sends Orochimaru and her teammates flying and rips apart trees.

-With teams 8,9, and 10-

The clone that's with the three teams doubles over in pain.

"Naruko?" Hinata asks

"Boss is getting another tail" The clone says before exploding in a cloud of smoke.

"Here, now?" Neji asks

"What does that mean" Lee asks

A feirce wind suddenly blows past them carrying a demonic chakra.

"That. We have to move her teammates could be in danger." Neji states

The three teams take off.

-With Anko-

Anko sighs as the three Chunin guards she's with begin to freak out.

"Either you picked a real bad time to grow your third tail, Naruko or something is wrong" Anko says

"Ma'am" A chunin asks

"Stay here, I'm going to investigate" Anko says

"But what about the exams?"

"This is still my property and I can enter if I see fit. Don't worry, I'm just going straight to my tower"

"Y-yes ma'am"

Anko runs in but before she enters a chunin stops her.

"What?" Anko snaps

"Ma'am those grass nin you entered. We found them dead without their faces" The Chunin says

"No" Anko says nervouslly, fear fills her "Go tell the Hokage that Orochimaru is here" She orders

Anko rushes into the forest. The memory of what happend to her and Yuki fills her mind.

-With Team 7 and Orochimaru-

Naruko leaps creating a crater. She goes to swipe at Orochimaru but he explodes into a mass of snakes. Orochimaru reforms in a tree.

"You Jinchuriki and Bijuu are all the same unlike us true demons. No wonder why humans veiw you as mindless beasts and weapons." Orochimaru taunts.

Naruko growls with rage and starts her attack again. Her shroud bursts into flames as she attacks to provide extra damage.

Sakura helps Sasuke up.

"This is insane. That guy has to be an elite Jonin" Sasuke states

"Who cares, lets get out of here" Sakura shouts

The two run away.

Earthquakes are felt as Naruko and Orochinmaru battle. Forest fires erupt.

"Well this was fun, Kyubi" Orochimaru says moments later

Several of Orochimaru's white snakes destroys some of Naruko's clones. Naruko snarls as several wounds regenerate. Her clothes resemble torn rags. Her body fights his venom and his poisonous chakra.

"A pity that's the most you can do" Orochimaru taunts

Orochimaru smirks and jumps back as a green snake lunges at him.

"It's been a long time my little Genin" Orochimaru grins

Anko growls. She feels her curse mark wanting to activate.

"Any ties I've had with you are no longer there. Your Orochimaru, an S rank missing nin. It is my duty to kill you." Anko states

"Do you really think you can take me, a Sanin?" Orochimaru asks

"I learned everything I know from you. I'll die if I have to." Anko states "Naruko, get back to your team." Anko orders

Naruko just growls at her.

"Naruko?" Anko asks

Naruko glares at her. Her stomach rumbles with hunger.

"Dammit not now" Anko says and moves as Naruko lunges at her.

Naruko smashes through a tree.

"It seems your little weapon lost control. How amuzing." Orochimaru laughs.

"Naruko snap out of it" Anko shouts

Anko summons a snake and sends it at Naruko. Naruko tackles the snake. The snake screeches as Naruko feeds on it's chakra after breaking it's jaw.

"She's certainly a little vampire. And sensei called me sadistic" Orochimaru taunts.

"Damn you Orochimaru. I'm going to kill you." Anko growls

Anko launches several snakes at him. Orochimaru dodges the attacks. Naruko's chakra cloak fades as she gets control of herself.

"Anko-sensei" Naruko shouts

"Naruko, get back to your team. I'll take care of him." Anko orders

"He's mine Anko Sensei." Naruko growls

"Your teammates could be in danger. Besides, even with your power your no match for him"

"Yes listen to your instructor little vixen" Orochimaru taunts

Naruko growls but Anko nods at her. Naruko teleports away. Orochimaru chuckles.

"I'm going to wipe that smile off from you" Anko promises

"Your right, her teammates are in danger and so is she."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Anko demands

"Snakes always catch their prey or in this case, a certain Uchiha."

Orochimaru melts into a pile of mud revealing to be a woodclone. Anko shudders in fear. She goes to try and shout for Naruko but a sudden jolt of pain strikes her as her curse mark activates. Anko collapses to her knees.

Orochimaru appears out of thin air.

"Don't spoil my fun Anko because if you do. The Hokage will die along with the rest of your pathetic village." Orochimaru promises

Orochimaru disapears in a firey blur.

Anko gets to her feet and slowly makes her way to the tower.

-With Sakura and Sasuke-

The two reluctantly search for Naruko. They hear rustling in the bushes and draw their Kunai. Naruko jumps out of the bushes.

"Are you really Naruko" Sasuke demands

Sakura hides behind Sasuke. Naruko notices their injuries.

"Did I do that to you?" Naruko asks

Sakura nods nervouslly.

"Some of them" She adds

Naruko lowers her ears in shame and tucks her tails low to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too" Naruko mopes "Here, let me heal you"

Naruko walks towards the two. Sasuke raises his Kunai higher and activates his Sharingan as Sakura grips his shirt.

"Great I scared you." Naruko sighs "Then at least let me take away your pain."

"How bout we just get through this exam and then you stay the hell away from us." Sasuke snaps

"Fair enough"

Naruko shifts to fox shape.

"Stay in front were I can see you" Sasuke shouts

Naruko lets out a whimper and walks infront of them only to stop and let out a blood curdling yelp. Blood flows from her mouth. She shifts back to her previous shape.

"Naruko" Sakura shouts

Naruko gets raised off the ground by a sword that's impaling her. Orochimaru rises out of the ground he sheathes Kusanagi. Naruko drops to the ground as the demonic blade's venoms and acids begin to work on her. Naruko writhes in agony as her veins turn black and her insides burn up.

"Did you really think I'd let my pray get away." Orochimaru asks

Sakura and Sasuke go to run away again but get bound by snakes.

"I'm going to leave you a going away present, Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru says

Orochimaru bites Sasuke's neck, leaving a curse mark like Anko has.

"I'm the snake demon Orochimaru. If you survive and you want true power, seek me out." Orochimaru says

With his work done he lets the two go and disapears. Sakura runs over to Naruko and starts healing her.

"Naruko, Naruko speak to me" Sakura shouts "I'm sorry I got scared say something" Sakura sobs

Naruko vomits black blood and goes into seizures.

"Naruko!" Sakura shouts

"Sakura...I don't" Sasuke says and faints.

Sakura rushes over to him and starts healing him too.

"Sasuke!" She screams.


	26. Fight for Survival

Naruko: Demon fox of the leaf

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, only oc's.

A/N:

'Mental speech/telepathy' or (Mental speech/telepath)

"Normal speech"

Chapter 26: Fight for Survival

That evening, Sakura changes a wash cloth on Sasuke's forehead inside a cave.

"Your breathing better, but your fever hasn't changed" Sakura sighs

Sakura looks at Naruko. Naruko seizes everynow and then. Her wound is healing slower than normal and she's foaming at the mouth. Sakura changes another washcloth on Naruko's forehead.

"Your fever has gotten worse. Why haven't the anti venoms kicked in yet?" Sakura wonders

"What did he do to you two" Sakura sobs "Yuki I failed you horribly." She whines

-Flashback- The morning after Yuki's release from the hospital

Hinata leads Sakura to a darkend room in Yuki's new apartment. Yuki sits at a table. Wolf rubs her arm to comfort her.

"Yuki, you wanted to see me?" Skaura asks

"Yes" Yuki says

"Okay, why are the lights off"

Sakura goes to turn the lights on.

"Don't, just have a seat please" Yuki says

Sakura does so.

"There's somethings you need to know about Naruko" Yuki says

"Like what? We already know she's a Jinchuriki" Sakura states

"There's more to it than that"

Yuki explains the truth about Naruko. The fact that she's realy a jonin and her mission.

"I know it's a lot to take in but it was necessary that you needed to know" Yuki says

"Why would I want to know this? How can you expect me to look at her the same?" Sakura asks

"Because, we need someone on your team that we can trust and that's you."

"Why trust me over a Jonin and a Uchiha. I'm just a civilian"

"That's exactly why. You don't have the Sharingan which means you can't control Naruko and your not affected by clan politics. Your also becoming quite the Kunoichi from what Naruko says"

"I'm nothing compared to them or you. Besides, you're acting like your not her handler anymore"

"I'm not"

"What, why?"

"I'm no longer fit. I'm also no longer a Hyuga" Yuki explains

"What do you mean? What's going on?"

"Hinata, get the lights"

"You sure Yuki-Chan" Hinata asks

"You don't have to show her" Wolf says

"She needs to know" Yuki sighs

Hinata turns on the lights. Sakura gasps at Yuki's appearence and jumps out of her chair.

"W-what happend to you?" Sakura asks

"I'm no longer human. A very bad ninja did this to me by the name of Orochimaru. Because I'm a monster I have to be restricted. Right now, an Anbu member and Wolf are making sure I don't harm you or Hinata. To be honest, I'm glad they're watching me. I don't trust my own self right now. This also means that you'll be Naruko's new handeler. You'll be getting paid S rank for this...so can you be Naruko's new handeler and watch her like she watches you or do we have to have your memory altered?"

"Yuki..."

"Just answer the question"

"Yes"

"Good, than we'll begin your training immediatly"

-End flashback-

Sakura re checks the medical scrolls Yuki gave her to see if she missed anything.

"Red eyes, Red eyes" Naruko screams as she begins to hallucinate.

"Naruko" Sakura gulps and rushes to her.

She holds Naruko down and looks around and sees a red butterfly.

"Naruko its' just a butterfly" Sakura shouts

Naruko gets scared of Sakura and starts to yelp.

'She's scared of me' Sakura wonders and thinks back to how she and Sasuke acted earlier

"Naruko listen to me, do you know what that guy poisoned you with. Does the fox know?" Sakura wonders

Naruko goes back into another seizure.

"Dammit" Sakura sighs and goes back to reading the medical scrolls.

The next mornig Naruko is doing worse. Not only are her veins black but their begining to bulge. Her body gets weaker by the second. Sakura sobs as she channels healing chakra into Naruko. Naruko has also gone feral. Sasuke's condition hasn't changed at all. Sakura hears talking outside. She looks and sees her fellow leaf ninja. Sakura rushes outside.

"Neji, Hinata, come quick, something's wrong with Naruko and Sasuke" Sakura sobs

"What?" Hinata asks and gets ready to run towards Sakura.

"Wait this could be a trap" Neji says as he stops her

"Don't just stand their, please help" Sakura begs

Neji activates his Byakugan. Hinata does too. The others get ready for a fight as Sakura collapses to her knees and starts to break down. Neji and the others start trying to release a Genjutsu.

"Please I don't know what to do. Naruko is getting worse by the minute and the Kyubi isn't healing her properly" Sakura shouts

"The what now?" Choji asks

"Did she just mention the fox?" Lee asks

Before Neji can even make demands, Naruko releases a burst of demonic chakra. "She's not lieing, that is Naruko" Hinata shouts

Sakura freezes and rushes back into the cave. The other teams follow her in. They see Naruko in another seizure, vomiting black blood. Ten Ten runs outside and vomits.

"Naruko" Hinata sobs and tries to run to her.

Neji grabs her.

"Kiba, get her out of here" Neji orders

"Come on lets get you out of here." Kiba says as he takes Hinata

"No she needs me" Hinata whines

"I know but she wouldn't want you to see her like this"

"What the hell happend to her" Choji asks

Sakura tells them about the encounter they had with Orochimaru.

"Your all lucky to be alive" says Neji

"That poison is mutating her too?" Choji asks

"No that's what she normaly looks like." Sakura explains

"What is she?" Lee asks

"She's a jinchuriki for the nine tailed fox." Sakura answers

Choji shudders in fear. Lee rushes outside and vomits. Lee's parents were killed in the Kyubi attack.

"Alright, I'm going to see if I can see what's going on." Neji says

Neji activates his Byakugan and examins Naruko. He sees a poison corroding Naruko's insides as fast as it heals. He sees black chakra attacking her chakra and eating it up.

"She's been poisoned" says Neji

"I know that but nothing I have works" Sakura snaps

Neji pauses.

"Choji, break her arm" Shikamaru says

Neji goes to punch Shikamaru in the face but Choji stops him.

"Are you mad. She's already hurt." Sakura shouts

"Naruko's body regenerates faster than a human. IF we inflict a minor injurey than, it'll cause her healing ability to work harder. Neji, Ino, you two block her tenketsu and pressure points. Shino try and drain out some of the poisonous chakra" Shikamaru orders

"Will it work?" Sakura asks

"I'm not sure. Anything is better than letting her suffer."

"What about forcing out a tail?"

"Forcing out?"

"It's what she did earlier when Orochimaru used some kind of seal on her."

"Let's try this before we do anything else. Those shockwaves were scary"

Shikamaru uses his shadows to hold Naruko down as Choji, Ino and Neji get to work. Naruko screams in agony. Hinata cries in Kiba's jacket. He covers Hinata's ears. As they work, no one notices the small green snake that bites Naruko. Minutes later, Sakura leaves the cave with the others. They sit down on some logs.

Hinata rests on Kiba's jacket with Akamaru cuddled next to her.

"Well?" Kiba asks

Shikamaru gulps down some water.

"We finally got some of the poison out of Naruko and started to get her healing rate back to normal. She's not completly stable but she is a little better As for Sasuke, his condition is stable." Shikamaru explains

"What do we do know?" Kiba asks

As the teams discuss their options, the snake returns to Anko.

'I'm not sure if I cured Orochimaru's poison but at least she's table. Thank Kami I found her' Anko sighs with releif 'I should disqualify team 7 but if I cancel the exams, who know what Orochimaru would do' Anko thinks.

She gets to her feet and takes off.

"Alright, get some vines and branches. We're going to make two stretchers so we can move. It'll take us longer but we'll be able to get to the tower and get the two of them proper treatment" Shikamaru explains

Lee doesn't even budge, he just stares at the cave in fear.

"Lee, Lee" Ten Ten shouts

"Huh, yeah?" Lee asks

"Can you help me gather vines and branches?"

"Sure"

Lee leaves with Ten Ten.

An hour later, the stretchers are made.

"Alright, the stretchers are made. We'll move Naruko first, than Sasuke and then head out. The Hyuga will stay on the sides, Shino your in back. Kiba, your in front." Shikamaru says

Everyone nods in agreement. Ino suddenlly lets out a bloodcurdling scream from inside the cave. Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba and Choji rush in. They see Sasuke pinning Ino to the floor and twisting her arm. Strange markings cover Sasuke's body. He's also surrounded by purple chakra.

Kiba and Choji draw kunai. Kiba and Akamaru can smell the fear coming from Ino. They also pick up a second scent of fear along with waste.

"Let her go Sasuke. We're only trying to help" Shikamaru demands

Kiba adjusts his ears and looks at Naruko. Naruko stares at Sasuke and shudders in fear. She soils her panties.

"Madara" Naruko mutters.

"Sasuke they're telling the truth." Sakura begs

"Besides, Naruko's up and your scaring her to the point that she's wetting herself just as much as we are looking at your ugly mug." Kiba states

"Fine" Sasuke growls and lets Ino go.

Ino runs to Sakura and hugs her. Sakura takes away some of Ino's pain and heal the bruising.

Shikamaru and Kiba try to calm Naruko down.

"Troublesome fox" Shikamaru sighs

"Sasuke, shut your damn, Sharingan off" Choji snaps

Sasuke does so. The markings recede.

"What happend to her anyway?" Sasuke asks

"That sword Orochimaru impaled her with was poisoned" Sakura answers

"Hey Sasuke whose Madara?" Kiba asks

"I don't know" Sasuke says

"She keeps calling you that"

"Madara is the founder of the Uchiha line. Naruko could be hallucinating." Shikamaru explains "Maybe you should step outside"

Sakura suddenlly collapses after healing Ino. Choji grabs her.

"Shino" Shikamaru shouts

Shino comes in.

"She's fine, just physical exhaustion and chakra exhaustion. I already know that because I placed a bug on her earlier." Shino explains

"Troublesome woman" Shikamaru sighs

"What was that?" Ino shouts

Shikamaru gulps. He walks over to Naruko.

"Can you hear us? Do you remember your name?" Shikamaru asks

"For the love of Kami, Shkia she's injured not amnesiac." Kiba snaps

"She confused Sasuke for someone else"

"He's a Uchiha"

"Point taken"

Despite the banter and pain, Naruko nods slowly.

"Do you remember us?" Shikamaru asks

Naruko has to focus her eyes and concentration for a second. A shart jolt of pain hits her head. She flinches. Naruko looks at Shikamaru and nods.

"Can't feel or move. Hard to think" Naruko says weakly in a raspy, dry voice

"Your recovering from poison. We had to operate" Kiba states

Naruko becomes horrified at the idea and begins to panic.

"Don't say it like that, dip shit" Shikamaru sighs.

Naruko passes out due to the amount of fear and panic she experienced since waking up. Shikamaru sighs once more. Minutes later, Sakura and Naruko are carried on the stretchers. Naruko is wrapped in blankets to hide her features so if they encounter foreign shinobi. Lee stares at her nervouslly. Hinata affectionally looks at Naruko.

"Is there a problem Lee. You've been looking at Naruko funny for a while now" Neji asks

"No, it's fine" Lee says nervouslly

"You don't have to lie, Lee. Naruko's appearence can be unsettling at times but I'd also like to have her around than that Orochimaru guy, despite how I feel about her." Neji confesses

"Yeah, that's it" Lee says with a fake laugh

The image of the nine tailed fox floods his mind.

As the Konoha 12 trave, they are unaware of a team of Sound ninja following them. They travel just outside the range of the Byakugan and Shino's beetles. The beetles are staying within Byakugan range.

"Remember our orders. Kill the Uchiha and anyone that gets in our way" Dosu Kinuta says says

His teammates, Zaku Abume and Kin Tsuchi, nod in agreement.


	27. Dash to the tower

Naruko: Demon fox of the leaf

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, only oc's.

A/N:

'Mental speech/telepathy' or (Mental speech/telepath)

"Normal speech"

Chapter 27: Dash to the tower

-At the tower-

Anko informs Sarutobi on everything.

"I see. Times are getting more and more disturbing." Sarutobi sighs with sadness

"So lets see, we cancel the exams we die and if we continue the exams we die. Did I get that right?" Yuki asks

"Yes" Anko answers

"I could always go in the forest and find Orochimaru. I want to thank him for his gift in the form of covering my claws in his blood" Yuki ends with a feral growl

"Jonin aren't allowed to go in there"

"What about Bijuu. Besides, we don't even know what Orochimaru poisoned her with. I'm currently the best medic in the village."

"Lord Hokage, what should we do?"

Sarutobi gets up off his chair. With a sad sigh he goes in another room to think.

"Lord Hokage?" Anko asks

"If you ask me he's loosing it" Yuki mumbles

"Yuki..." Anko scolds

"Seriouslly Anko. He's been out of it for years"

"Okay, I know your more off balance than me due to your demon side and that chakra but, you used to have more respect for him than that"

"Anko, look at Naruko and tell me Sarutobi was in his right state of mind when he announced what Naruko was. He should've kept her status hidden like Kushina and Mito. And if I'm not mistaken, he had a chance to kill Orochimaru and look where that idea got us"

"You may have a point but don't be so open about it please. I'd hate to see something bad happen to you"

"Can't be any worse than my state now"

Anko sighs and hopes Hiruzen didn't hear them talking. Unfortuneatlly it did and it only makes him sadder.

-With the Konoha 12-

The three teams rush to the tower. Sakura woke up a while ago and is now

"You know what, I don't think we have our second scroll" Sakura remembers

"What?" Sasuke snaps "How the hell are we supposed to get in the tower!" Sasuke shouts

"Relaxe, we have extra scrolls, including the one Naruko gave us" Hinata says

Everyone suddenlly drops to their knees as soundwaves blast them. Naruko wakes up. Her ears bleed due to busted eardrums. She lets out a low growl. Kiba and Akamaru are practically out cold.

A blast of wind followed by several senbon follows causing everyone to scatter. Choji carries Naruko on his back.

Team Dosu rushes towards Sasuke. Kin draws more Senbon and hurls them as her teammates use their jutsu on the other Genin. However, the Senbon don't even reach Sasuke. Instead, they land in three fox tails. Naruko pants heavily as she stands on all fours the best she can. Sweat pours down Naruko as she glares at the Sound ninja. Kin stops running and gulps in fear.

"Whoever, shredded my eardrums and hurt my friends is going to get their throats ripped out with my teeth" Naruko says darkly

"Naruko-Chan!" Hinata exclaims

"Naruko" Choji wonders.

Choji ffels his back and finds Naruko gone.

Naruko lunges towards Kin. Kin substitutes with a log. The log gets shattered on contact as Naruko bites through it. Naruko lands and collapses.

"That was pathetic, maybe I should put your freak of a friend out of her misery" Dosu grins

With everyone recovered from the attack they get up.

"If anyone is going to fight Naruko it's me" Lee promises

With a mad dash he spin kicks Dosu. Zaku goes to use his Decapitating air waves but Hinata uses her gentle fist on him.

Choji tackles Kin with his human bullet tank. Dosu uses his Resonating Echo drill again only to have his arm broken by Sasuke. Sasuke grabs Dosu by the throat and pins him against a rock.. Dosu notices Orochimaru's curse mark on Sasuke's neck.

"You see that demon over there." Sasuke asks

Dosu nods.

"If you and your team doesn't retreat. I'll fill her with enough chakra to level this whole training ground." Sasuke promises

"Your bluffing" Dosu says nervouslly

"Sasuke move" Naruko shouts.

"Just go ahead Naruko. I'll make sure he doesn't move." Sasuke states "You got three seconds before she levels half of this area.

"Your lieing. No one is that strong" Dosu points out

Naruko charges up a fireball in her mouth. She's still too weak to do a tailed beast ball. Naruko launches the fireball at them. Sasuke jumps out of the way. Dosu does too. He lands in a tree and watches in horror as the rock is pulverized due to the heat.

"He wasn't kidding" Dosu shudders in fear.

Naruko stands behind him.

"I said I was going to rip someone's throat out and I ment it" Naruko growls and tackles Dosu to the ground.

She snaps his arms and rips his head off only to watch as Dosu's body melts into a really good mud clone. Naruko spits out the mud that was once the clone's neck. Kin and Zaku also melt into Mud clones. Choji ends his multi size technique.

"What the hell was that all about" Choji asks

"Is everyone okay?" Ten Ten asks

"Yeah aside from busted eardrums" Kiba shouts, as he slowly gets up.

"I'm not I can't move again" Naruko whines as Hinata and Sakura check on her.

"Well your the idiot that joined the fight" Sasuke says as he walks up to them "He're let me help you up." Sasuke sighs

Sasuke goes to help Naruko out only to wince when she screams in pain.

"You bastard, I'm going to rip your eyes out" Naruko shouts

"I didn't do anything, you hurt your own self you magey fox" Sasuke snaps

"Protectecting your scrawny ass"

The two growl at eachother. The lightning bolts can be seen.

"Wait you felt pain just now?" Shikamaru asks

"Yeah" Naruko says, starting to sound weaker once more.

Hinata activates her Byakugan.

"Your nerve endings are reconnecting" Hinata states

"I'm going to use Shadows to put you back on the stretcher." Shikamaru says

"Can you even do that?" Naruko asks

"I hope so. I also hope it hurts less than us actually picking you up" Shikamaru hopes

Naruko lets out a blood curdling scream as she's placed back on the stretcher.

"Troublesome fox" Shikamaru sighs as Naruko cusses him out

That evening the three squads reach the tower. Naruko is once again sleeping They see Yuki Hyuga and the proctor waiting for them along with several medics and ANBU.

"How is she" Yuki asks as she and medics rush over to the stretcher.

Yuki uses her Mystical palm technique on Naruko.

"Her nerve endings reattached and she's in alot of pain" Neji answers

"How did you know?" Shikamaru asks

"Orochimaru. We have to check you kids to see if he bit any of you." Anko answers

"Are we disqualified?"

"No, at least I don't think so" Yuki answers "How did you guys get here so fast?"

"Well there's strength in numbers and Naruko went a little clone happy and brought us scrolls" Hinata replies

"You guys did good. Alright, lets get Naruko to the infirmary" Yuki orders the medics

Naruko gets carried to the infirmary. Anko has the genin send chakra to their necks as Anko checks them. She notices the curse mark on Sasuke's neck.

"We'll have to seal this after the exams. Uchiha, can I trust you to not activate the curse mark." Anko asks

"What's the big deal if I activate it or not?" Sasuke asks

"If you activate it, you and your team will be disqualified. It's a poison that corrupts the mind and body despite it's power. It'll eventually end up killing you unless sealed."

Sasuke pauses and sighs.

"Fine" He grumbles

"Good. Now the rest of you open your scrolls" Anko smiles

The squads do so and summon their sensei's. The four sensei's congratulate their teams on passing. However, the sensei's give eachother concerned looks as they hear about what transpired in the forest.

Lee notices the others heading to rooms to sleep for the night. Lee looks up at Gai.

"Sensei, I need to talk to you about something" Lee says nervouslly

"Sure, what is it my adorable apprentice?"

Lee informs how he and the other teams found out about Naruko's true nature.

"I see, so you learned an S class secret" Gai says with his serious face.

"You knew?"

"We all did, so did Naruko's friends. The whole Hyuga family knew as well. However, this has to stay a secret. Failure to keep it is punishable by death."

"I'll uphold the secret, however, I've been having most un-youthful thoughts"

"Go on?"

"The fox killed my parents..."

"Stop, I see where this is going. Your right it is most un youthful. Do you want revenge."

"I'd like to fight Naruko because she's a great fighter on the other hand, I like to make the fox pay for what it did."

"Lee,we all wanted some form of revenge on the fox but it's not worth it. Besides, the fox is suffering enough."

"How can you feel pity for it?"

"Because, the fox and Naruko are merging and through that we now know that the fox was controlled by non other than a Uchiha."

Lee gulps in fear and thinks of Sasuke and can just imagine a controlled Naruko doing anything that Sasuke commanded.

"Than I wont think about revenge." Lee promises

"That's great Lee, however, you may have already added fuel to the fire" Gai says

"What do you mean?"

"Naruko can sense emotions and has telepathy. She already knows how you feel about her. It could be why she's healing slowly."

Lee gulps and begins to regret his feelings.

"Should, I apologize?" Le asks

"You can but let Naruko recover a bit first."

"Than I will think of youthful thoughts to help her recover. If I can't do that than I will do pushups all night."

"Sounds good Lee"

Gai goes to the room he's been assigned for the night while Lee goes into the room he's been assigned and starts doing pushups.

"Lee what are you doing?" Neji asks

"Helping Naruko recover." Lee answers

Ten Ten and Neji get nervous when Lee starts doing pushups even faster.

As the night progresses into the remainder of the 5 day period, more teams arrive.

"There's allot a teams this year. I guess we'll have to have Preliminaries" Hiruzen says

"Looks like it." Hayate Gekko says, ending with a cough

"You sure you want to proctor the finals and the prelims?"

"Yeah (Cough), don't worry (Cough), if I need to rest I will"

As the Sand siblings enter the tower, they get flooded with a strange vision. They see the nine tailed fox ripping Shukaku apart. Once the vision ends they see Naruko glaring at them. Naruko is fully recovered from the poison and is now in human shape.

Hinata and Yuki sigh as they watch the two Jinchuriki glare at eachother.

"This is going to turn into a bloodbath" Yuki sighs

"Totally. Lets go get some cheesy puffs. It'll be an hour untill their pissing contest ends."

The two Hyuga's walk away.


	28. Prelims Part 1

Naruko: Demon fox of the leaf

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, only oc's.

A/N:

'Mental speech/telepathy' or (Mental speech/telepath)

"Normal speech"

Chapter 28: Prelims part 1

(A/N: Some matches will be the same as in the anime as well as Kakashi's Kakashi's encounter with Orochimaru. For the matches that will match the anime, I'll only give a breif description.

On the morning after the 5 day period, several Genin teams gather. However, everyone notices Naruko and Hinata more affectionate than they were previouslly. Neji and Kurenai are also strangely glaring at Naruko while Yuki and Anko snicker.

"First I want to congratulate you all for making it this far and I'd like to welcome everyone to the Preliminaries. Normaly we don't hold these. However, there are too many Genin to enter the Tournament. These matches will determine who can enter and who can't."

"Which means only half of us will be able to enter the tournament. What a drag, more work" Shikamaru complains

"What, that's not fair" Kiba shouts

"I know some of you may fell that it's not fair but it's to ensure peace between our villages. Infact, none of this will be fair. Infact, you may be fighting your own teammates or fellow villagers."

Temari and Kankuro gulp and look at Gaara. Several leaf Genin look at Sasuke, Neji and Naruko and gulp. Naruko sends Gaara a death glare.

'We're dead. We're so very, very dead' Shukaku sings in a drunken slur

"So is there anyone who wants to drop out before we begin the exam?" Hiruzen asks

"I do. I sustained an injury earliers" Kabuto sighs

"Alrgiht than please leave the arena."

Kabuto does so and hides an evil grin. His teammates call for him.

'Everything is going according to plan lord Orochimaru. The bite took.' Kabuto thinks and smiles

"Now if everyone can head to the balconies we can begin." Sarutobi says

Everyone heads to the balconies and stands with their Jonin instructors.

"Hey Kurenai, is there a reason why your glaring?" Asuma asks

"Naruko and Hinata slept together" Kurenai whispers

Kiba, unfortuneatlly, hears them causing his nose to bleed. Neji smacks Kiba upside the head.

"I see, well you'll get over it. Would you rather have Lee, Kiba or Sasuke with Hinata" Asuma asks

Kurenai's face pales at the thought. Her glare fades.

"You have a point" Kurenai gags.

Names appear on a screen.

"Alright, first match. Can Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroai Akado come to the arena please." Hayate Gekko asks

Sasuke goes to step down but Naruko stops him.

"Naruko" Sasuke growls

"I can sense his chakra type. He has trouble generating his own. From the feel of it, he can drain the chakra of others and make it into his own through his hands" Naruko whispers

Sasuke nods and steps down to the arena. After a breif description of the rules, the match begins. Sasuke decides to try a ninjutsu only to feel a sharp pain. Yoroai uses Sasuke's pain to his advantage and starts using Taijutsu moves. Sasuke tries to activate his Sharingan only to get hit with even more pain. He than notices that each strike Yoroai makes takes away his chakra.

"Sasuke" Sakura whines and gets scared for him.

"is this all you can do? No wonder why your clan went extinct" Yoroai taunts

'Use my power Sasuke kun' Orochimaru taunts through the curse seal

Markings begin to spread causing even more pain.

"Uchiha are idiots" Naruko grumbles

"Got that right. I'd have that guy beat by now. Hell Hinata could beat him and she's the poorest with the Gentle fist." Neji sighs

"Sasuke does have that seal. It's probably causing him intense pain. How can you two sit by and say such thing?" Sakura wonders

"Because the only thing that guy can do is absorb chakra and use taijutsu. Aside from that, Sasuke is trying to mold chakra when he knows he's an excellent taijutsu fighter." Naruko points out

"So why warn him about that guy's chakra absorbtion?"

"I only told Sasuke to avoid the guy's hands. Like I said, Uchiha are idiots"

Sasuke uses his sheer willpower to supress the seal and finally takes charge of the fight. He uses his new technique called the Lion Combo. Lee and several others become suprised when they notice that the move resembles the front Lotus.

"Where the hell did he learn that?" Lee asks angrily

"I'm not sure" Gai says

"I think I do. Remember that joint C rank a couple months ago when we cleared those bandits?" Kakashi asks

-Flashback- 2 months before the Chunin exam

Teams 7 and 10 fight a group of bandits. However, the leader happens to be a missing nin, an A rank Kunoichi, and like Zabuza and Haku, a survivor of the Bloodline wars. She can make her skin rock hard.

"Why do our C ranks always turn into higher ranked missions" Sakura complains.

"16 Bandits" Neji taunts

"18" Lee boasts

Naruko gets blasted out of the fort.

"Ouch, 24" Naruko groans.

Naruko shakes off debree as she gets to her feet. The A ranked missing nin steps out of the whole.

"Team up?" Naruko asks

"Sounds good" Neji says "Lee get ready to use front Lotus" Neji adds

Naruko breathes a blast of flame. She leaps through the flame and uses her taijutsu.

"Damn, you hit hard for a Genin" The A rank complains.

Naruko spin kicks her towards Neji. Neji uses Eight Trigrams 64 palms and then uses his ultimate defense which sends the woman flying. Lee uses his front Lotus to end the fight, knocking the Bandit leader out. Sasuke, who was watching the whole fight, uses his Sharingan to compy the Taijutsu moves.

-Flashback Ends-

"If Sasuke turns into another Lee, I may just have to kill him" Ten Ten sighs

The next match takes place which is Shino Vs Zaku. The match ends quickly with Zaku being carried to the infirmary due to the fact his arms were blown off.

"Wow Shino, I didn't know you had it in you" Kiba gulps

"Yeah, I'd expect some thing from Naruko" Hinata gulps

"I saw a weakness and exploited it." Shino states

"Seriouslly though, that was impressive." Kurenai compliments

"Thank You"

"Can some one wipe the blood off the floor" Hayate asks

Some one comes in and mops the floor.

The next match ends quickly with Kankuro quickly switching with one of his puppets and beating his opponet.

"Well that was boring" Kankuro sighs as he walks up to his siblings.

"Next match, Sakura Hanuro Vs Ino Yamanaka. Can you both come down to the arena." Hayate says

"Cat fight" Kiba exclaims

"Kiba, tact" Kurenai shouts

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Choji asks

"Because Naruko has been training Sakura" Shikamaru answers

"Ready Ino Pig" Sakura asks

"Damn right Billboard brow" Ino states

"Good, although knowing you I better make sure this is a fair fight."

Sakura draws her Kunai.

"Wait I didn't start the match" Hayate shouts.

Sakura chops off her hair with her Kunai and hurls her only kunai into the wall. The wall cracks. The kunai snaps in half. Several ninja gulp.

"Shit" Ino gulps

"Go easy on her, Sakura" Naruko shouts

"Begin" Hayate orders despite being nervous.

Ino hurls her poisoned Kunai at Sakura. Sakura dodges the attack and swipes at Ino, only to miss and create a crater in the floor.

"Did you see that, She made a crater" Kankuro gulps

Blows are blocked, craters form, wals split and crack. A poisoned kunai just barely missies Shikamaru. Shikamaru gulps in fear and drops to the floor.

"Is this the result of you training her?" Asuma asks Naruko

"Yup" Naruko answers

"To make blows like that... her reserves are huge" Shino points out.

"Mind Possesion Jutsu" Ino shouts nervouslly

Ino enters Sakura's mind only to encounter Inner Sakura. Ino gets smacked back into her body. Ino slams into a wall. She lands on her knees and spits out blood.

"What the hell was that" Ino wonders

Sakura and tries to use a drop kick on Ino. Ino substitutes with a peice of wood. The two start exchanging blows. Sections of floor rise up. However, despite Sakura's strength, the two end up knocking eachother out and slamming into the upper balcony.

"Both opponents are unable to continue thereforethey are both disqualified" Hayate says

Asuma picks up Ino while Kakashi picks up Sakura. The two bring them to the infirmary.


	29. Chapter 29: Prelims Part 2

Naruko: Demon fox of the leaf

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, only oc's.

A/N:

'Mental speech/telepathy' or (Mental speech/telepath)

"Normal speech"

Chapter 29: Prelims Part 2

(A/N: Hinata and Neji's match will be the same, except different dialogue.)

The next two matches consist of Temari vs Ten Ten and Shikamaru vs Kin. Temari wins her match and Shikamaru wins his. The next match consists of Kiba and Akamaru vs. Naruko. The three go down to the arena. Naruko smiles warmly.

"The Hound Vs the Fox. This is going to end badly for everyone in about 2 minutes" Shikamaru says

"How so?" Shino saks

"Because Naruko is a girl fox" Hinata answers

"Alright Akamaru, lets show who the top dog is" Kiba says, despite being secretlly scared as hell.

He knows that if he forfeits, his family will never let him hear the end of it and Naruko will get mad. He pulls out a pill and feeds it to Akamaru. Akamaru's coat turns red.

"Akamaru my buddy?" Naruko asks

Akamaru barks excitedly.

"Akamaru I'm hurt" Kiba whines

"Combatants, begin" Hayate orders

"Human Beast Mimicry" Kiba shouts

Kiba develops feral features. Naruko just smiles with a chesire grin.

"Human beast clone" Kiba says

Akamaru transforms into Kiba. The two rush towards Naruko. Naruko yawns. As the two get closer, Naruko lets out a grunt.

Akamaru suddenlly stops in his tracks. He transforms back and collapses. Akamaru's muzzle blushes, his legs spread and his tongue hangs out. Kiba drops to his hands and knees and gags.

Hinata and Neji face palm. Yuki and Anko snicker. The other Jonin gag. Sarutobi shudders in horror do to mental images that invade his head.

"Your disgusting" Kiba groans with disgust

"Aw you don't like my scent?" Naruko whines

"What jutsu was that?" Kankuro asks

"Something very, very, inappropriate" Gaara groans

'Horney mutt' Shukaku scoffs

The rest of the Genin realize wha'ts going on and begin to feel their stomachs churn.

"Your part human." Kiba shouts

"And a fox" Naruko grins

"I'm going to kill you"

Kiba tries to use his family jutsu, despite not having Akamaru on Naruko. Naruko explodes in a cloud of smoke revealing to be a clone.

"What the hell?" Kiba asks Several Naruko's appear and use a new Taijutsu move on him called the Uzumaki combo.

"She ripped me off. I'm going to kill her" Sasuke shouts

"You ripped Lee off first." Kakashi points out

"True"

An unconcious Kiba and Akamaru are brought to the infirmary.

"Y-you won just go" Hayate shudders in horror.

Naruko goes back to the balcony.

"Remind me to never sick my dogs after you" Kakashi says

"They might enjoy it. You should" Naruko smiles

Kakashi wretches in his mask. Everyone on the other hand just stares in horror. The next match is soon announced. It's Hinata vs Neji.

The two Hyuaga walk up to eachother.

"Hinata lets make this match into a wager. I win, you end your relationship with Naruko" Neji says

"What?" Hinata asks

"You end your relationship if I win. It's disgusting and inappropriate"

"I got a bad feeling about this" Yuki says

Naruko grips the rails. She's been reading Neji's thoughts for weeks. She knows his rage is at it's boiling point. The fact that he's been acting friendly untill now is a testement to his tolerance and will power.

"No, if you can't handle it, that's your problem" Hinata snaps

"I see, then I'll have to show you what your father will do to you if this childish phase goes to far." Neji says

"Bring it on"

Both Hyuga activate their Byakugan and begin the fight.

"This is bad, they're going at fulll force" Yuki gulps

"They're ripping eachother apart" Shino gulps

Naruko uses all of her restraint to stop herself from stopping the match. Hinata gets smacked to the ground.

"Break up with Naruko right now and I will forfeit. This childish romance will get you killed"Neji says coldly

"No" Hinata says and coughs up blood.

"Very well, than you leave me no choice"

Hinata gets up. The two go at it again. Despite her best efforts, Hinata collapses into a bloody mess. Neji goes to inflict a killing blow but Hayate, Kakashi, Kurenai and Gai stop him. Yuki and Naruko rush to Hinata. Yuki and Naruko start healing her.

"Yuki, why isn't it working." Naruko sobs

"She's in cardiac arrest, Your healing wont work. I'll have to preform surgery."

Yuki uses her lightning claw to jumpstart Hinata's heart. More medics rush over and assist Yuki. Kurenai pulls Naruko away from them. Naruko sobs in Kurenai's arms.

"Okay, I got her heart beating again. We have to hurry." Yuki shouts as they rush Hinata away on the stretcher.

"Let this be a lesson for you Naruko. Continue down this path, Hinata dies" Neji taunts

Naruko stops crying. She goes to strike Neji but the four Jonin than hold Naruko back.

"Naruko stop, you'll be disqualified. Save it for the tournament." Kakashi shouts

"Your lucky they're holding me back and you better hope you don't have to face me in the tournament. Because I'm ripping your throat out with my teeth." Naruko growls

She releases some Killer intent causing Neji to collapse.

"Naruko stop, please." Kurenai begs.

Naruko does so. Kurenai brings Naruko to the infirmary to be with Hinata. Kakshi's notices some cement is cracked and the railing Naruko was leaning against is melted. Neji goes back to his spot. Ten Ten, only received minor injures and decided to continue watching. She glares at Neji.

"Neji that was most unyouthful" Gai scolds

"And necessary" Neji answers

"You do realize a demonic fox is now going to want to kill you right?" Ten Ten asks

"Naruko is smarter than that. She'll see the truth to my words."

Ten Ten scoffs.

Minutes later, after repairs are made to the arena, the next match begins, Choji vs Dosu. Despite having a good strategy and having the upper hand, Choji still manages to loose.

After that the final match starts. Naruko walks back to her spot. She glares at Neji.

"Next match, Gaara of the Sand vs Rock Lee. Would the two of you please come down to the arena." Hayate says

"Alright Lee you can beat him, despite the fact he may be a raging maniac and possibly has a tailed beast in him" Gai says

"You really think so Sensei?" Lee asks

"I know so my adorable apprentice"

"Oh Gai Sensei"

"Lee"

The two hug and start their brain bleach worthy jutsu untill Naruko releases a surge of chakra towards the two.

"Knock it off or else" Naruko growls

"Yeah, show the sand whose #1" Ten Ten shouts

"ALright, if I fail, I'll do 1,000 push ups with one hand. If I can't do that..." Lee starts to ramble

"LEE!" Everyone in the arena, Gaara and Shukaku included, shouts

Lee and Gaara enter the arena.

"Good day, good friend. I'm am Rock Lee, the adorable apprentice of Mito Gai." Lee smiles and holds out his hand.

"Gaara of the sand" Gaara says

'Ha, Ha, he looks and sounds like a retard' Shukaku laughs

"Begin" Hayate says

"I apologize before hand so if I hurt you" Lee says only to get a mound of sand thrown at him.

Lee moves quickly and dodges the attack. He tries using his Taijutsu, Strong Fist, on Gaara only to start hitting walls of sand. Gaara strikes back using his sand but Lee dodges each attack easily using flips, jumps and running.

"Wow, he's fast" Temari exclaims

"He's not even trying" Ten Ten says

"No, but that barrier is a problem." Gai points out "Lee, take em off" Gai shouts

A strange thought floods Naruko's mind causing her to bash her head against a wall. Lee nods and removes his weights. The impact cracks cement. Kankuro's eyes widden. Lee starts moving faster. Shukaku and Gaara both pick up the pace of their blocks, just barely dodging blows. Gaara begins to get nervous.

"How is he moving so fast" Temari wonders

"Temari, if they're this strong, they're teachers are stronger. We're royally effin screwed" Kankuro states

Lee starts smacking Gaara several times. Temari and Kankuro get nervous. So does Naruko.

"With speed like that I don't think we'll have to worry much" Sakura says

"It's going to get worse. Shukaku will go into a frenzy." Naruko whispers.

Gaara slams into a wall and gets up slowly. With a sadistic grin, his armor of sand slowly falls off. Gaara reforms his armor. Lee gets into a pose. Gaara's sand begins to swirl.

"Is that all you got?" Gaara wonders

"First Gate" Lee shouts and unwraps his bandages

Kakashi looks at Gai and glares.

"Gai you didn't" Kakshi asks

"I did" Gai answers

"Did what?" Naruko asks

"Lee taught Gai how to open the Eight Gates." Kakshi answers

"What's the Eight Gates?" Sakura asks

"

The 8 Gates are eight specific points on a a persons Chakra Pathway system tat limits the overall flow of chakra within a person's body. The basis for the idea of the chakra gates comes from the body's limits on the functions within it. This makes the body much weaker, but it keeps the body from expiring too soon. By undergoing intense training, one can learn how to open these gates allowing the user to surpass their own physical limits at the cost of extreme damage to their own body." Kakashi explains

"It's my ultimate technique" Gai says

"Gai, you could kill him"

"Lee's a fighter. He's mastered 5 gates all ready"

Lee runs around Gaara a few times and lands a few blows that sends them into the air. Shukaku and Gaara don't even have time to react. Lee uses his Shadow of the Dancing Leaf. Once in position, Lee wraps Gaara up in his bandages and uses his Front Lotus. Gaara gets slammed into the ground creating a crater.

"He did it!" Sakura exclaims

"This just got bad to worse" Naruko states

Everyone else just stares in shock.

Lee lands on the ground. Everyone begins to cheer and Hayate is about to call the match when everyone watches in horror as Gaara melts into sand revealing to be a clone. Gaara reapears and grins and starts striking Lee with sand. Due to the fact that Lee used the 1st Gate, his response time is decreased. Gai gets frusturated and then decides that his only options left are to open all the gates he can.

"Second Gate, Gate of Healing. Third Gate, Gate of Life. Fourth Gate, Gate of Pain." Lee shouts

"Gai you do realize that using the 4th gate tears muscles right?" Kakashi asks

"Fifth Gate, gate of limit" Lee shouts

Lee starts ripping apart Gaara's sand as he strikes Gaara. Temari starts to tear up and get scared.

'Utterly screwed' Kankuro gulps

After beating Gaara up enough Lee uses his Reverse Lotus on him. Gaara turns his gourd into sand and crushes Lee's arm and leg. He slams Lee to the ground. Gaara collapses to his knees. Hayate checks Lee and finds he's unconcious.

"Rock Lee is unable to continue. Winner is Gaara of the sand" Hayate says

"Mother wants your blood" Gaara snarls and hurls sand towards Lee.

"Hey wait a minute, I already said you won" Hayate gulps

Blades of sand lunge towards Lee but Naruko lets out a sonic screech that sends the sand back. Gai has Lee in his arms.

The entire time, Sasuke has been analyzing matches. Even though he can't use his Sharingan right now, he was able to get some pointers from the matches. He stares at Gaara and Naruko and wonders how to become like them. He sits down on a bench and thinks.

Lee tries to get up despite being unconcious.

"Oh Lee, your dedication is an inspiration to us all" Gai weeps

Gai picks up Lee and rushes to the infirmary. Naruko and Gaara glare at eachother. The bloodlust and killer intent between the two can be felt.

"One step you flea bag and I'll rip you to shreads" Naruko promises

"Um...Prelims over...everyone back to their spots" Hayate says nervouslly.

Naruko senses Shukaku's chakra recede. Gaara walks back to his siblings. Naruko heads to the infirmary. She sees Gai sobbing and regretting his decision to teach Lee the Gates.

"Gai Sensei?" Naruko asks

"Lee may never be a ninja again" Gai sobs.

Naruko gives him a hug and finds Yuki loading Lee and Hinata onto an Ambluance.

"Yuki" Naruko wonders

"They need to be rushed to the hospital. I got them stable for now" Yuki says and heads off in the ambulance.

Naruko heads back to the arena. Everyone eventually finds out who they're fighting and told the tournament will be in one month's time.

After that Naruko and a few others rush to Konoha medical, while Kakashi brings Sasuke to a sealing room.


	30. Post Prelims

Naruko: Demon fox of the leaf

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, only oc's.

A/N:

'Mental speech/telepathy' or (Mental speech/telepath)

"Normal speech"

Chapter 30: Post Prelims

Kakashi double checks Sasuke's seal. They hear footsteps and see Orochimaru.

"So I see you lived, Sasuke Kun. I hope you enjoy my present." Orochimaru grins

"No, I don't" Sasuke growls

"You will and you'll come to me for more"

"Your both going to have to go through me to do that" Kakashi promises

"Do you think you can take me even with your Sharingan, Kakshi?" orochimaru asks

"I'll die trying."

Orochimaru laughs insanely and walks away. Kakashi exhales.

"I must be insane" Kakashi says nervouslly, his hands tremble in fear.

-At the Hospital-

Naruko sits against a wall. Yuki walks up to her and sits down.

"She'll make a full recovery." Yuki smiles

"Thank Kami" Naruko sighs with releif.

"Would you like to see her?"

"Yes please"

The two go in a room and see Hinata in bandages and connected to medical equipment. Naruko rubs her arm and takes away some of the pain.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault" Naruko cries

"Don't you dare say that" Yuki shouts

"But look at her Yuki! You heard Neji. She's the heiress. What I'm doing is inappropriate"

"No it's not, your not even adopted"

"But Neji.."

"Neji is wrong. He knows it, I know it, we all know it. Even if you were adopted, there's no clan law forbidding it. Hell two of the elders are brother and sister and they've been married for 40 years.":

"Than why is Neji mad at me?"

"I'm not sure. So what are you going to do next month?"

Naruko doesn't answer earning a smack from Yuki's lighting claw.

"What are you goning to do next month" Yuki shouts

"Kick Neji's ass" Naruko sniffles

"That's what I want to hear. So tommorrow, you start your training. I on the other hand need to see the Hokage."

Naruko nods and leaves after giving good bye hugs. Yuki than heads to the Hokage's office that afternoon. She sees Hiruzen talking to a white haired ninja that's dressed weird.

"Hokage Sama, forgive me. I didn't realize you had company"

"Jiraiya just arrived" Hiruzen

"Jiraiya of the Sanin. What an honor. I'm a big fan of your books. So is my boyfriend" Yuki says with a bow.

Hiruzen gives Yuki a blank look. Jiraiya gets a nose bleed and gives Yuki two autographed books.

"Always nice to meet a fan." Jiraiya smiles

"Jiraiya, while your here, take a look at Yuki's seal and see if you can make sense of it." Hiruzen says

"So your the Hyuga with the cursed seal.." Jiraiya rambles and examins the seal on Yuki's neck.

Yuki gets nervous but than calms herself as she reminds herself that Jiraiya is Hiruzen's most trusted shinobi. Jiraiya takes out a book and looks through it. He double checks the seal and a page in his book.

"It's one of Orochimaru's experimental seals. This one is called the third eye cursed seal and works best with bloodlines and hybrids. It improves the abilities of the hypothalmus or the third eye. It's said to grant psychic abilities. It's strength level is equal to the common Cursed seals of earth and heaven." Jiraiya explains

"I see, well that gives us a little more insight." Hiruzen says

"Jiraiya-sama, I'd like to ask you a few questions about your former teammate" Yuki says

Jiraiya gives Yuki a look. Anyone asking about Orochimaru is looking for trouble.

"Yuki here is in to profiling. She and her boyfriend has been able to catch more missing nin than any of our other missing nin. She's overhauling how we make bingo books." Hiruzen says

"I've noticed our bingo books have been more detailed." Jiraiya says "If it's about revenge or joining him than your on your own."

"Your a dumbass. That's not why I'm asking at all." Yuki snaps

"It's not?"

Yuki explains the events of the forest of death.

"Why doesn't this suprise me" Jiraiya sighs.

"The thing I'm wondering though is, what do you know about his background?" Yuki asks

"His parents died in an explosion in the land of Rice Paddies shortly around the time of his birth."

"Do you know where exactly"

"Not really, why?"

"A false Bijuu died there 51 years ago. The 8 tailed snake Orochi."

"I've heard of the snake myth. If there was such a Bijuu why haven't we heard anything." Hiruzen wonders

"Because what if Orochimaru's parents killed it or sealed it, thus creating Orochimaru."

"That sounds utterly insane"

"It may be but it's just a theory. I mean we live in a world full of demons and people who can manipulate chakra to preform feats civilians can't do"

"You have a point. If that's the case than it could explain many things and opens up many possibilities. However, Naruko didn't sense anything about Orochimaru. How do you explain that?." Jiraiya wonders

"Orochimaru could be hidding his scent or chakra for that matter. I can name 60 seals and jutsu that are capable of masking scents and signatures." Yuki answers

"I'm impressed. Well, I guess I have more research to do. In the meantime, I suppose we get to the real reason why I'm here. I'd like to train Naruko" Jiraiya says

"Aren't you a few years late to play Godfather?" Yuki asks

"Who says I haven't been there for her. Posing as an ANBU is child's play for me. Aside from that I have my spy network."

"Understandable Jiraiya but why did't you come back? Surely you were aware of the attack and merger"

"I was in a foreign land at the time. As soon as I got word though I rushed back as fast as I could so if you and Naruko are looking for apologies, your not getting any from me"

"Jiraiya, Yuki, lets not start a fight please. If anything we're all at some level of fault and complaining about it wont change things" Hiruzen says

"Forgive me lord Hokage" Yuki apologizes

"Sorry sensei." Jiraiya apologizes

"Now, what do you plan to train Naruko in?" Hiruzen asks

"I'll know when I can assess what she can and can't do. I'd like to spend a few days watching her."

"Better mask your scent and your chakra than. Her senses are stronger than an Inuzuka's"

"I'm already doing so"

"Also Naruko relies to much on her fox half and Taijutsu"

"I'll keep that in mind"

"Naruko also know's Kushina's jutsu. Chakra chains" Yuki adds

"Your kidding?"

"I wish."

Jiraiya shudders in fear at the thought of a mini Kushina.

"Anyway, I'll go inform Naruko that your training her" Yuki says

"Sure" Jiraiya gulps

Yuki takes her leave.

"Jiraiya, did you find out a way to remove the cursed seals?" Hiruzen asks

"I've been researching Orochimaru's jutsu. I haven't found any way to remove a cursed seal yet. With permission I'd like to access the 4th's and Kushina's private library" Jiraiay answers

"Granted"

Hiruzen gives Jiraiya a special scroll to access the 4th's and Kushina's private library. Jiraiya then takes his leave.

-With Naruko and Hiashi in his office-

Naruko gulps as Hiashi sharpens a katana.

"At first I tolerated your relationship. I figured she'd grow out of it. But from what I hear, you and my daughter has gotten quite during the Chuunin exams" Hiashi says

Naruko stares at the sword and can picture Hiashi choping off heads with it.

"Answer truthfully." Hiashi says calmly

"Kiba is the one that's been saying we got...intimate" Naruko says nervouslly

"Explain"

"We started but then instincts kicked in. I managed to get a hold of myself before I could hurt her but I did end up marking her as my mate in the shape of a bite mark"

"If your instincts kicked in than you would've gone after Kiba or the closest boy."

"Not exactlly. I'm a kitsune, we can change our gender at will"

Hiashi's face pales.

"In my defense she came on to me and wanted me to continue even at full instinct. Someone her age is active. Me I'm just a mature fox whose girlfriend is perverted"

"I see, well than..." Hiashi pauses and points his katana right at Naruko.

Naruko starts to panic.

"I'll fully accept this relationship but if you harm my daughter, I'll make you wish you were never born" Hiashi growls "Do I make myself clear."

"Yes Hiashi-Sama" Naruko shouts nervouslly

"Good, your dismissed"

Naruko quickly leaves Hiashi's office and breathes heavily.

"Naruko?" Yuki asks

Naruko flinches.

"Hey easy it's me. You look like you saw a ghost" Yuki says

"Hiashi, scary" Naruko exhales

"He found out didn't he?"

Naruko nods.

"But more importantly is he okay with you and Hinata?"

"Yes" Naruko says nervouslly

"See, I told you"

Naruko nods in agreemant.

"So I have some good news as to who your teacher is going to be" Yuki grins

"Who" Naruko asks

"Jiraiya of the Sanin"

"Good, I look forward to seeing him. When will he be around?"

"He'll find you"

Yuki ruffles Naruko's hair and walks away.


	31. Fox and Toad

Naruko: Demon fox of the leaf

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, only oc's.

A/N:

'Mental speech/telepathy' or (Mental speech/telepath)

"Normal speech"

Chapter 31: The fox and the Toad

A couple days later, Jiraiya tracks Naruko to the hot springs. Naruko and Sakura relaxe. Sakura looks at Naruko's chest and blushes.

"What?" Naruko asks

"I never realized you were bigger than me. Is that why you wear heavy clothes?" Sakura wonders

"That and so my clothes wont rip when I transform." Naruko answers

"I see." Sakura looks down at the water. "Naruko, I...um...I'm sorry for how I acted in the forest of death. Can you forgive me?"

"Sakura, you don't have to apologize. It's perfectlly understandable. It's also understandable if you don't want to stay on the same team."

"But I don't want to be on a different team."

"Sakura I can read thoughts and emotions."

"I don't want to be afraid of you. It's just in the forest of death..."

"Yuki shouldn't of told you everything. Hell I shouldn't of told you my status but the past is the past."

"So, how do we get past this and get rid of my feelings towards you?"

"I'm not sure about you but for Lee, I'm going to help him get better so he can give me a free butt kicking."

"Why do you want to do that?"

"I killed his parents."

"Don't you think that's a little over board?"

"Not really but it would make him feel better."

"You don't have to that."

"It's fine I'm used to getting a beating like that."

"Naru..."

Sakura doesn't say much else. She's not sure what to say, so she decides to change the subject.

"So whose going to train you?" Sakura asks

"My perverted godfather" Naruko answers

"Naruko that's not nice"

"He's the author of those books Kakashi reads."

Sakura pauses. Her eyes widden with horror.

"You have a point" Sakura says "So if he's your god father, why were you a ward of the village?" She asks

"He's the head of Konoha's spy network. His job takes him out of the village."

Naruko hears a man drooling on the otherside of the fence. A tick mark forms.

"In speaking of pervy sages" Naruko growls

Seconds later, Jiraiya continues to drool as he peeps on woman when suddenlly a foot kicks him in the side of the head, sending him into a crater sized hole.

"Naruko you think that was a little much?" Sakura asks

Jiraiya gets up.

"Alright, who dares to attack the legendary toad sage Jiraiya" Jiraiya demands

"I do you perverted sage. You come back for the 1st time in years and the 1st thing you do is peep?" Naruko growls

"1st off, I am not peeping. I am doing research. Secondlly, I'm a super pervert" Jiraiya says with a grin

"That's your defense?" Sakura shouts, leaving a few welts in Jiraiya's head

"Ugh, Tsunade is that you?" Jiraiya groans as he gets up once again.

"What kind of Sanin are you? Your supposed to be a role model?" Sakura screams

"I'm an excellent role model"

"For perverts" Naruko growls

"Keep it up brat and I'll show you. Who do you think you are anyway?"

Naruko growls and punches Jiraiya again, this time he flies through the fence and into a hotspring.

"You don't even recognize your own goddaughter." Naruko shouts

Jiraiya groans as he pulls himself out of the spring.

"Oww, did Tsunade come back as an instructor or something?" Jiraiya groans

Naruko grabs Jiraiya by the clog and drags him away.

-Minutes later, at training ground 7-

"Alright, lift up your shirt and I'll check the seal." Jiraiya says

"Alright but don't get any ideas pervert." Naruko teases as she lifts up her shirt.

"I may be a pervert but I'm not a monster. Say that again and I'll place a seal on you so fast you wouldn't be able to pee for a week." Jiraiya states in a cold tone.

Something about the way Jiraiya talks causes Naruko to flinch. The mere thought of what Naruko was implying churns his stomach.

"Sorry, pervy-sage." Naruko apologizes.

"Just send chakra to your stomach." Jiraiya snaps.

Naruko does so. Jiraiya examines the slowly deteriorating seal.

"Everything seems fine." Jiraiya states

"I burned off what your former teammate put on me." Naruko states

"I'm aware. I just wanted to double check to make sure there wasn't any permanent damage."

"Jiraiya-Sama why doesn Naruko need to feed on chakra. I mean I know it's Naruko's cravings but isn't there anything that can be done?" Sakura asks

"She needs to feed the same way we need water. I'm sure Yuki explained it to you. You are her protege." Jiraiaya explains.

"She did, but you are a seal master."

"Even if I did create a seal, it wouldn't do any good. Naruko would than start feeding on her own reserves and end up draining herself, if not end up killing herself. Gaining a tail severely drains her and instincts kick in."

"I'm aware."

"Then why are you asking me this? In fact, if you're aware, why are you scared of her?"

"How are you aware of that?"

"It's in the report."

"Oh..." Sakura blushes with embarassment.

"We're getting off topic here. If your done with your examination, I'd like to get training started." Naruko snaps.

"Do you really need training?"

"I can't beleive I'm saying this but Orochimaru taught me I rely to much on my fox side and instinct."

"Your ANBU and you got that clone and fire jutsu."

"Still, my track record lately sucks. Yuki is a hybrid and Sasuke has a cursed seal because I wasn't trained enough. I've lost my edge and I think it's because of my fox side."

"And I know a few ways to get your edge back." Jiraiya says "I'm going to teach you some new jutsu and improve what you already know. Some of what I know, your father knew."

Naruko grins at the mention of her father and gives Jiraiya a hug. Her fox ears and tails pop out. Her tails start to wag.

"But first your learning a summoning contract." Jiraiya states.

"NOOOOO!" Naruko screams.

"It'll be fun."

"And painful and a hassle. Besides the last summon I encountered tried to eat me."

"That will was a snake. This is a toad."

"I don't give a crap if it was a contract to summon the Sage of Six Paths. The answer is still no."

"Alright, how bout if I give you ten bowls of ramen."

"Ha, I can eat that in an hour." Naruko boasts.

"Alright, how bout tweenty."

"No" Naruko barks.

"Alright, you leave me no choice. 30 bowls of ramen that's been made with alcohal, 12 sticks of Dango, an 18 inch fruit pie and 5 gallons of Sake'"

"Dear Kami, Teuchi said not till I'm 18!" Naruko exclaims.

"Well as your god father I'm giving you permission."

"Your on." Naruko grins.

Jiraiya summons the scroll. He opens it up. Naruko sniffs the last signature. Minato's signature. A single tear falls.

"Naruko, are you okay?" Sakura asks

"The other reason I'm kind of hesitant to sign a contract is because, I don't think I'd be as good at it as my dad or my god father. In fact, his summoning was toads." Naruko says

"Non sense, you'll do fine. Your father would've wanted you to have a contract anyway." Jiraiya assures her. "All you have to do is sign this contract with your blood." he adds.

Naruko does as she's told.

"Now, watch carefully."

Jiraiya makes some handsigns.

"Summoning." Jiraiya says and summons a toad named Gamatsu.

"Hi where's the snacks?" The toad asks.

"T-Talking toad!" Sakura says nervouslly

"That makes you nervous when you have Kyubi standing right next to you?" Naruko asks

"Gamatsu, this is Naruko. She's signed the contract" Jiraiya states

"Sounds neat." The toad smiles "Got any snacks?"

Jiraiya gives the toad a snack and sends the toad back to Mt. Myobuki.

"Alright Naruko your turn." Jiraiya says.

Naruko does so. A large cloud erupts. A massive orange toad wearing a shirt and weilding a sword appears. The toad is the size of a tailed beast. Sakura lets out a scream and faints.

"She summoned Gambunta the first try?" Jiraiya gulps, a little freaked out.

Naruko recognizes the toad from the night of the Kyubi attack.

'Of all the damn toads.' Naruko gulps.

"Jiraiya, why did you summon me?" Gambunta demands.

"Don't talk to him just cancel the summon." Jiraiya says nervously

"He didn't, I did." Naruko corrects him.

"Don't waste your breath, half demon. You couldn't even summon a tadpole." Gambunta states

"I summoned you didn't I?" Naruko shouts

"That would be impossible. Jiraiya would never let a half demon sign the toad contract."

"I'm not just some runt, you old wart face. I'm Minato's daughter and the Kyubi."

"Please, Minato and the fox are nothing compared to you runt. But I'll give you a wager. If you can srvive the afternoon with me, than you'll be my new henchman. If not, I get to kill you, shit stain."

"Naruko, don't accept the deal." Jiraiya says gulps.

"Your on you old fossil!" Naruko shouts with a smile revealing her fangs.

"Then you better hold on." Gambunta says

"Crap." Jiraiya says

With a huge leap, Gambunta takes to the air. Naruko digs her claws into Gambunta like a cat to a tree. At the end of the afternoon, Gambunta stops leaping. Naruko lays unconcious on Gambunta's head. Gambunta has several bruises, cuts and burns. Both of them lost their tempers.

"Damn brat can give a beating. She can take one too. Well, I guess I have a new henchmen. Besides, I knew she summoned me." Gambunta says out loud. "Take care runt."

Gambunta disapears in a poof causing Naruko to fall. Jiraiya quickly catches her. Sakura rushes up to them. Jiraiya channels chakra into Naruko.

"Damn brat is lucky she's a jinchuriki." Jiraiya states

"Is she okay?" Sakura asks

"Yeah, she's just sleeping."

Jiraiya brings Naruko home, walks Sakura home and reports the day's training.

When Sarutobi not only hears that Naruko signed the toad contract, but summoned Gambunta, he takes to drinking immediatly and sends out a memo to be horrified and concerned.


	32. The 4th's jutsu

Naruko: Demon fox of the leaf

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, only oc's.

A/N:

'Mental speech/telepathy' or (Mental speech/telepath)

"Normal speech"

Chapter 32: The 4th's Jutsu.

The next day, Jiraiya leads Naruko to training ground 12.

"Naruko, today, we're going to start learning your father's jutsu. I'm going to demonstrate one. The other I'll have to get his scroll and kunai. Create a clone though and I'll demonstrate the one that took him 4 years to finish." Jiraiya explains.

Naruko does so. Jiraiya charges up a blue sphere of chakra.

"Rasengan" Jiraiya shouts and uses it on the clone.

The clone disperses as Naruko doubles over in pain due to feedback.

"Damn, that hurt worse than when he used it on me the last time." Naruko groans.

"Less surface area." Jiraiya says

"If mom was alive, I'd give her hell for giving dad the idea." Naruko growls.

Jiraiya chuckles as he flashes back to the day that inspired Minato.

-Flashback-

Minato, the 4th hokage and the legendary Konoha's yellow flash, does indeed get scared despite possible beleif. However, nothing scares him more than a select few things. Kushina being angry, Kushina in a tailed beast state, Kurama agreeing with her host and being equally angry, and Kushina when she has her time of the month which in turn affects Kurama.

Kushina snarls as she stands on the collapsed fence for the bath house. Kurama's tails wag violently. Behind her stands a mob of woman. In front of them, Jiraiya and Minato back up slowly.

"Should we run?" Jiraiya asks

"No use in diffusing the situation now so yes, Jiraiya. Run for your dear life." Minato shouts/orders.

The two start running and barely dodge a chakra arm. They look back and see the mob lead by Kushina chasing them.

"Man, you really shouldn't of peeked on them." Jiraiya says

"Me, that was your idea!" Minato shouts.

The two run into a building only for it to explode on contact with a tailed beast ball. Jiraiya and Minato sigh with releif as they stand on top of a building only to hear demonic snarling in back of them. They turn around and see Kushina and the mob. Kushina grabs Minato by the leg with her chakra tails and drags him away while Jiraiya is beat up by the mob.

-End flashback-

"Good times." Jiraiya chuckles "Now it took him 4 years to master but for you it'll only take four weeks due to your shadow clone." Jiraiya adds.

"Create another one for a minute please?" Naruko asks

Jiraiya does so only to watch in horror as Naruko eats it like a snack. Naruko licks her chops and scratches her chin.

"Naruko?" Jiraiya asks

Naruko creates a miniature tailed beast ball and pulverizes a boulder. Jiraiya backs up slowly.

"The Rasengan uses less chakra than a tailed beast ball and is more efficent." Naruko states "However, why does it look funny?" She asks

"You catch on quick. Minato wanted to advance it further by adding an element to it." Jiraiya answers.

"Exactly like what I taught the other bijuu, in a way."

"Yes, I suppose it can be similar to a wind bullet or a fireball but the effects would be much greater. Now, I bought these water balloons and rubber balls due to the fact that the jutsu has three parts." Jiraiya explains and points to a few buckets.

"Shape and control." Naruko states

"Exactly."

"What's the second scroll." Jiraiya hands Naruko a scroll and some three pronged kunai. "I know you don't need it but it is rightfully yours." Jiraiya adds.

Naruko gives Jiraiya an excited hug.

"We'll also be learning the sealing arts." Jiraiya continues.

"Did my birthday come early?" Naruko asks

"Consider it making up for missed gifts. But there is one thing I'd like to test before you get started."

"Aw man!" Naruko whines

"You know what elemental affinity is right?"

"Yeah, mine is fire and wind."

"Your baseing that on what you are and who your father is. Sometimes affinities change due to other bloodlines."

"That's true."

"Aside from that, your mother wasn't one for elemental jutsu and I doubt she told you nor did you check."

"No, she just liked using those dammed chains."

"Which you know and don't like to use."

"She impaled me with them!"

"Even so, we're doing the test."

"Hand me the damn paper." Naruko sighs

Jiraiya hands her the paper, The paper splits and bursts into flames.

"As I thought." Jiraiya says

"Told you and by the way, her affinity was fire." Naruko states

"Oh she did tell you."

"I lived in her for years dumbass."

"True. Alright, I'll go and get you some scrolls on Elemental jutsu. I'll also get you some scrolls on Taijutsu."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll create a few dozen clones and then let the feedback hit me like a brick." Naruko smiles.

Jiraiaya smiles back.

-Elsewhere.-

The Sand siblings gather to train.

"This is going to end badlly." Kankuro whines.

"Yeah, I know that I wanted help training but Gaara could you use something other than sand?" Temari wonders.

"Now look you two. We can either train willinglly or I can force you two to comply. Either way, you both better come at me with everything you got." Gaara says

"Alright if you say so."

"Good by my beutiful puppets." Kankuro sobs.

That evening, Jiraiya finds Naruko unconscious again from over training.

"This keeps up then Sensei will think I'm beeting her up." Jiraiya says out loud.

He picks Naruko up and brings her home.


	33. Chapter 33

Naruko: Demon fox of the leaf

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, only oc's.

A/N:

'Mental speech/telepathy' or (Mental speech/telepath)

"Normal speech"

Chapter 33: One long Month.

A/N: Thanks for the reveiws and reading. Be sure to also check out Wolf Titan's stories.

The next day Naruko is told to rest by Jiraiya. However, she goes behind his back and has clones train. While the clones train, Naruko heads to the hospital to check on Lee and Hinata. Shikamaru joins her. They go into Lee's room only to see Gaara standing over Lee. Gaara tries to kill Lee with his sand but Naruko stops him by putting a barrier of chakra over Lee.

"What the hell do you think your doing, flea bag?" Naruko demands.

"He almost beat me. Mother demands his blood." Gaara answers.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Shikamaru says

"Not really. I'm a weapon ment to kill. That's what I was created for. I am to be the ultimate weapon." Gaara says, incoherentlly.

"Shu, I know your in there influencing him. If you don't back off I will gut you worse then what I did last time." Naruko threatens.

Gai comes into the room with flowers. He sees the three Genin.

"What's going on here?" Gai demands.

"Nothing, I was just leaving." Gaara says and leaves as his sand returns to his gourd.

Naruko lowers her barrier of chakra.

"The one tail thought he could try and kill Lee." Naruko answers.

"Do I even want to know the details?" Gai asks

"No you don't."

Naruko procedes to healing Lee and taking away his pain.

"I can heal the minor injuries but I don't know how to heal the major damage due to the fact I have to know what I'm healing." Naruko explains

"I thought tailed beasts could heal any injury?" Gai asks

"I'm not at that level of healing yet." Naruko answers.

"So your healing jutsu is worse than a med nin." Shikamru says

"About the same."

"So Lee still needs that surgery?" Gai asks

Naruko nods. Gai stops sobbing again. A while later, Naruko visits Hinata.

"Howe's Lee?" Hinata asks

"90% chance that he can never be a ninja again and Shukaku had Gaara try to kill him." Naruko answers.

"Is Lee okay?"

"About the same. Yuki is seeing if she can preform the surgery but to be honest, he's better off being a cripple." Naruko sighs.

"Naruko that's just harsh." Hinata snaps.

"The procedure has a 10% survival rate and thats only if Tsunade was preforming the procedure."

"Oh."

After a breif healing session, Naruto gets Hinata her lunch.

"You know Neji isn't right, right?" Hinata asks

"Yeah." Naruko answers.

"My clan is just as bad."

"I know already. Yuki beat some sense into my head."

"Good." Hinata grins.

"Your girlfriend gets smacked and you think that's good?" Naruko asks

"You need it once in a while."

"I suppose." Naruko pauses. "Jiraiya is training me. Once I'm done training, I'm putting Neji in his place."

"Don't be to hard on him please." Hinata begs.

"He was hard on you, but don't worry. I wont send him into cardiac arrest like he did to you. Hiashi, you and Yuki would kill me if I did that. Now weather or not he'll be recognizable and in a coma, I haven't decided yet."

"Naruko!"

"Fine, I'll go easy. Maybe I'll just rip his hand off or blind him."

Hinata pulls Naruko over into a deep kiss despite being in pain and bandaged. Haruko blushes. Her fox ears and tails pop out as Hinata's team comes in.

"Naruko restrain yourself. She's injured." Kurenai shouts.

"Eww, she released her sent again. I'm going to murder her." Kiba growls.

Hinata pulls away. Naruko bites her bottom lip.

"Go easy on him and there's more where that came from." Hinata promises.

"O-okay." Naruko drools. "Later." Naruko says and teleports out of the room.

"Hinata you shouldn't be exerting yourself." Kurenai says

"It was that or letting Naruko murder my cousin." Hinata says

"I would've let her." Kiba says.

Naruko finds the nearest bathroom and barricades herself in where she procedes to play with herself.

The next morning; Wolf, Anko and several ANBU arrive at a temple.

"The body was found when an acolyte was cleaning the stroage sheds." A preistess explains as she leads the ninja to a shed.

Once at the shed they go in and find a disfigured body with the face missing.

"Another one of Orochimaru's victims. The has been here for a while by the looks of it." Wolf states

"Obviouslly a body dump." Anko states "Anyone suspicous hanging around?" She asks

"Just foreign ninja. Although a man in robes did come in and ask for sancutary a while back." The Priestess answers.

"Where did he stay?"

Anko and Wolf are led to a room.

"He left this morning and said he was going home. He seemed to be in a big hurry." The Preistess states.

Wolf and Anko look around the room.

"I smell snakes and chemicles." Wolf states. "I think Orochimaru was here."

"Why would he stay here?" Anko asks "Orochimaru never beleived in Kami." Anko points out.

"Last place anyone would suspect."

Wolf passes by a vent when a snake falls out. Wolf and Anko draw their Kunai. A letter on the snake says.

From Orochimaru with love.

The snake opens it's mouth revealing a bomb that's set to go off.

"Shit." Wolf growls.

An explosion occures. Wolf and the Anko are protected by one of Anko's snakes.

"That was defineatlly Orochimaru." Anko states.

"I'll say." Wolf says

During that same morning, Ino and her team walk to their usual training ground only to see Naruko passed out on the ground and sleeping.

"Is she okay?" Choji asks

"Yeah, Sakura said she normally pulls stuff like this. We probablly should move her." Shikamaru says.

"I got a better idea." Ino says with a chesire grin and mkakes a hand sign.

"Ino don't."

Ino projects herself into Naruko's mind. She finds herself in Konoha's sewer system.

"Wow, I knew she had problems but this is depressing." Ino says as she walks around.

Ino comes to a series of doors which represent Naruko's and Kurama's memories.

"Here we go, Operation: Black Mail." Ino giggles.

Ino goes in one memory only to come out.

"Okay, that's one of the fox's memories." Ino gulps. "I didn't know tailed beasts get drunk and sing." She adds.

Ino sees a door labelled Hinata. SHe goes in and rushes out.

"Ino chan come back." Hinata begs

"Yeah, a third person would be fun." Naruko shouts.

"Perverts." Ino gasps and takes off.

"Don't know what that was about, I was only going to make a sculpture." Hinata says

"Who knows. Alright, lets do this." Naruko says.

Ino looks around and finally finds the right doors.

-Naruko age 3-

Hiruzen drops Naruko off at the orphanage. However, Naruko is strangelly more jittery than usuall.

"Thanks for lettimg me take her for the day." Hiruzen says

"Anytime lord Hokage." The head mistress says with a fake smile.

Sarutobi leaves with a chuckle. The head mistress goes to send Naruko to her room when she finds the girl gone.

"Demon brat?" The head mistress asks

An hour later ANBU is called to save the orphanage from Naruko who is on a sugar rush.

-Naruko age 6-

Yuki brings Naruko home.

"Uncle I have some bad news." Yuki says

"What happend?" Hiashi asks

"I may have introduced Naruko to ramen. I may have unleashed a monster on a certain ramen stand. You may get a 500 dollar bill."

"In damages?"

"No to pay of the ramen Naruko ate."

Naruko lets out a whine.

"Let me guess, stomach ache?" Hiashi asks

"No worse, tell him Naru." Yuki says

"I WANT RAMEN!" Naruko shouts, shattering every bit of glass in the room.

Yuki walks down a hall with a chuckle.

-With Ino in Naruo's mind-

"Zing, blackmail jackpot." Ino grins.

Ino explores the sewer system further and comes across a busted cage. Ino explores the cage and sees a massive fox sleeping.

"The Kyubi." Ino gulps.

Naruko lets out a fart and snores. Ino looks around the mindscape.

"Good, the Kyubi is asleep and Naruko is no where. Now is my chance." Ino grins

-Real world-

Asuma walks up to his students. He sees Ino on the ground next to Naruko.

"We told her not to." Choji says

"I don't want to know." Asuma says

Naruko suddenlly sits up and grins.

"Ino?" Asuma asks

"Hi, Asuma sensei." INo says using Naruko's mouth.

Ino starts running, however, Naruko's body is so fast that Ino smashes through a boulder.

"Ow, I'm not doing that again." Ino chuckles. "Lets see how strong Naruko is."

Ino punches the ground creating an earthquake. A section of ground splits.

"Okay Ino you had your fun so get out of Naruko's body before summon bad happens as in the fox eats you. No strike that, Naruko eats you." Shikamaru says.

Ino goes to do something else only to find herself losing control of Naruko's body. Naruko's body collapses as Ino returns to her body. Ino sits up and groans. Naruko gets on all fours and snarls. Her tails bristle.

"Naruko wait, it was just a joke, that's all." Ino says nervouslly.

Naruko walks away seconds later from team 10 as they nurse their bruises.

The rest of the month flies by quicklly for the competitors. Naruko finally masters everything Jiraiya teaches her.


	34. Chapter 34

Naruko: Demon fox of the leaf

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, only oc's.

A/N:

'Mental speech/telepathy' or (Mental speech/telepath)

"Normal speech"

Chapter 34: The Chunin exams Finale.

A/N: Wow, 34 chapters and I'm just getting Negative reviews. Interesting. Alright, I'll answer these. To those of you that mentioned grammar. I have problems with spelling and writing. I'm not perfect. I just recently got a program that won't freeze my computer when I try to do spell checks and such. Okay moving on. The two latest negative reviews are in regards to beginning chapters so I'll just remind anyone that Naruko views Wolf as her pack Alpha. Also, when she gains a tail she gets weaker temporarily. I know I mentioned it before. Alright, let's get on with this fic.

The day of the Chunin exam Tournament. A day that will go down in history. A day of changes. A day that brings thousands together to promote peace. Vendors set up their shops. Bets are placed as the stands fill. The 3rd sits next to the 4th Kazekage. The combatants take their seats down below. However, it becomes apparent that Sasuke and Kakashi haven't arrived yet. Genma Shiranui steps into the arena as the proctor due to the fact that Gekko's chronic cough condition has gotten worse. (I forgot to kill him off and I'm too lazy to write it in.)

"The 1st match is Naruko Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuga." Genma Shiranui says "Would the combatants please come down to the arena."

Naruko and Neji head into the arena. The two glare at each other. For the past month, Neji has not only been training but he has been researching kitsune and demon lore to find ways to level the playing field for his fight.

"Neji, you're lucky Hinata is a good person. Otherwise, I'd kill you." Naruko taunts

"And I see you haven't ended the relationship." Neji states

"Tell me Neji, are you mad that I'm with Hinata or are you mad about the fact I chose her over you."

Neji winces and grips his fists.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're a monster. Expect to be in a body bag when I'm done. That'll put an end to Hinata's childish antics." Neji boasts

"You'll need a full body cast and plastic surgery when I'm done with you." Naruko growls.

Naruto notices Neji's hands are wrapped in sacred beads. She smirks at him.

"Begin." Genma orders.

Neji doesn't take a stance as Naruko approaches. He doesn't even activate his Byakugan. Instead, he makes a hand sign. Naruko doubles over in pain as she grips her head as the seal that was placed on her by the Hyuga begins to activate.

"Naru-chan." Hinata says and tightens her fists.

"Where did she learn that?" Hiashi wonders

"That dirty scoundrel." Yuki snarls

"What, what is he doing?" Kurenai asks

"Naruko has a variation of the bird cage seal that anyone with the knowhow can activate. Neji is activating the seal." Yuki answers

Naruko suddenly explodes in a cloud of smoke revealing to be a clone surprising everyone.

"Hey dumbass." Naruko shouts from the only tree in the arena.

Neji looks at her and growls. He activates the seal again but finds it that he can't.

"I removed the seal and placed it on that clone." Naruko shouts. "My turn."

She summons a hundred clones. All the clones and Naruko charge at Neji. Neji activates his Byakugan and starts using his gentle fist on the clones. Naruko stops and looks at herself. She sees burns shaped like Neji's beads forming.

"Damn it. Those beads are reacting to my demon blood." Naruko says and dissipates her clones

"Giving up?" Neji asks

"Hardly." Naruko replies "Chakra chain release: Chakra chain drill." Naruko says after making a series of hand signs.

Chains erupt out of Naruko's back. The ends of the chains have fox heads. The fox heads open and rotate. The chains fly towards Neji. Neji uses his ultimate defense and smacks the chains away. Neji hurls a kunai that's been blessed at Naruko. Naruko substitutes with a log. Neji stops spinning. He looks around.

"Where did you go?" Neji demands.

Chakra chains erupt out of the ground and bind Neji. Naruko walks up to Neji with a grin.

"Hey Neji I learned a new trick." Naruko grins and summons a clone.

The clone starts forming chakra over one of Naruko's hands. The chakra forms into a sphere.

'Is that the…' The Kage wonder.

"That jutsu." Hiashi says

"This is for Hinata. Rasengan!" Naruko shouts and strikes Neji right in the stomach. The chakra chains dissipate as Neji flies into a wall. Hiruzen almost has a heart attack while the Kazekage almost wets himself. Several Jonin have to rub their eyes. Hiashi writes his will and somewhere, Kakashi gets a chill up his spine. Jiraiya laughs like a drunk as he watches. The crowd goes wild.

"What the hell was that?" Shikamaru asks

Shikamaru notices Asuma sweating. Naruko returns to the balcony where the combatants are and takes a seat despite the dumbfounded stares. Neji gets brought to the infirmary to be treated for Rasengan injuries. Doctors have to research old medical reports just to treat the injury.

The next two matches are Shikamaru vs. Temari and Shino vs. Kankuro. Shikamaru and Kankuro forfeit despite the fact that Shikamaru could've won and Kankuro didn't even start fighting.

Sarutobi looks at the clock. He sees the lust for a fight growing in the eyes of the spectators. Sarutobi sighs as the crowd goes haywire. Sarutobi sends Genma a message.

"Ladies and Gentlemen due to the fact the Uchiha isn't here, he is disqualified." Genma answers

The stadium becomes filled with boos. Someone throws a tomato at Genma.

"This is Kakashi's fault. I have a bad feeling about this." Naruko sighs

"Do you think that, that Gaara person killed them?" Shikamaru wonders.

"It's possible or Orochimaru got to them. Damn that Kakashi. I knew I should've trained with them."

"However, to satisfy your appetite. We will have Naruko Uzumaki fight Gaara of the Sand." Genma shouts

"Yup, my bad feeling was right." Naruko sighs.

"You can beat him, Naruko." Shino says

"It's not Gaara I'm worried about. It's that flea ridden Tanuki that lives in him." Naruko says with venom.

"Crap." Everyone says

Gaara and Naruko walk up to each other.

"Mother wants your blood." Gaara says

"I want hers and then some." Naruko growls

"Kurama." Shukaku snarls

The killing intent between the two can be felt throughout the arena. Genma struggles to stand up.

"Begin." Genma orders.

Gaara starts with his sand coffin. Naruko substitutes with a rock. She summons hundreds of clones, each wielding chakra chains. The clones rush towards Gaara. Tendrils and spikes of sand destroy clones. Chakra chains are blocked.

"You can do better than that." Gaara taunts.

Naruko sends more clones after Gaara and uses the same tactics as before.

"This is pointless if she's trying to wear Gaara out." Temari states

The real Naruko materializes behind Gaara and spin kicks him in the back. She sets him on fire. Gaara screams in agony only to explode into sand revealing to be a clone.

"I had a feeling that was too easy." Naruko states

Spikes of sand erupt out of the ground. Naruko dodges the spikes the best she can. She uses her chakra chains only to watch them be destroyed. She sighs and makes a hand sign.

"Fire Style: Napalm bomb." Naruko shouts and breathes a stream of fire that spreads that turns some of the fire into glass.

The glass shatters as more sand flies towards Naruko. Naruko dodges more attacks.

As the fight continues a whirl of leaves reveals Sasuke and Kakashi. The two stand next to Genma.

"I hope we aren't late." Kakashi says

"Yes you are so get the hell out of the arena!" Genma shouts

"Hey, why is Naruko fighting Gaara?" Sasuke asks

"Because you were disqualified kid." Genma states

"What?"

"That can't be, he's an Uchiha." Kakashi says

"Hey if you and your boy can't show up on time then he isn't ready to be a Jonin and you aren't fit to be a teacher." Genma shouts "Now get the hell out of here."

Sasuke glares at Kakashi as he and Kakashi head to the stands. Sasuke sits at the balcony with his classmates.

"About time you showed up." Shino says

"Yeah no thanks to my teacher." Sasuke grumbles

Everyone winces as Naruko gets slammed by sand and impaled.

"That had to hurt!" Kiba exclaims.

Naruko's eyes glow red. She lets out a sonic roar. Gaara blocks the sonic roar with his sand. Naruko regenerates her wounds. With a swipe of her arm she releases a wind jutsu.

"I see Naruko learned some new tricks. I didn't even see a hand sign." Kakashi points out.

Gaara launches some wind and sand bullets. Naruko launches a shockwave at him. The arena cracks. Gaara places himself in a cocoon of sand to protect himself from his own bullets and the shockwave. Naruko creates another Rasengan.

"Is that the Rasengan?" Kakashi asks

"Yup. I had to check my eyes twice." Asuma answers.

"What's the Rasengan? Is that like the Chidori?" Sasuke asks

'Something stronger." Kakashi answers.

"Wow, that kunoichi of yours is really giving my boy a run for his money." The Kazekage says

"Indeed." Sarutobi answers 'Since when do you call Gaara your boy?'

Naruko's Rasengan gets blocked by a wall of sand. Naruko growls and explodes revealing to be a clone. The real Naruko flies towards Gaara. She creates another Rasengan that's darker in color and heavier.

"Tailed Beast Rasengan." Naruko shouts.

Jiraiya drops a lollipop out of his mouth.

"She created a Rasengan. Minato you would be proud." Jiraiya grins.

The Rasengan strikes the cocoon. Hardened sand shatters to pieces. Softer sand gets sent flying. Naruko strikes Gaara with the attack. Gaara gets slammed through the arena wall. Silence fills the stadium. Naruko pants heavily. Temari gasps and tears up. Kankuro gets nervous and scared. Gaara pulls himself out of the hole he made. The only thing that saved him was Shukaku's demon infused armor and even that didn't help much. Gaara notices a cut on his arm caused by the wall. He sees blood pouring from the wound.

"Blood? Is this my blood?" Gaara asks "It is. It's my blood."

Gaara starts to scream. His screams turn into sinister laughter.

"I think you've proven yourself to meet mother." Gaara says ominously.

Sand surrounds his body and begins to take shape.

"Gaara no!" Temari shouts

'You idiot. The plan' The Kazekage hisses.

"Genma, I'd advise you to start evacuating." Naruko orders

"Why?" Genma asks

Shukaku starts to take shape. His size grows larger by the second. His demonic chakra can be felt by everyone.

"Shit." Genma gulps.

Naruko growls and shifts to demon shape. The crowds get scared and start fleeing the arena as Shukaku forms and begins taking up the whole arena. Gaara throws a clawed hand made of sand towards the stands but Naruko materializes and shatters the sand hand, saving some civilians in the process.

Sarutobi and Jiraiya rush towards Gaara with five pronged seals active. Gaara smacks them away.

Gaara laughs and activates a jutsu to fall asleep. Shukaku takes over. He laughs and tries to destroy the whole stadium with his body only to get teleported away by Naruko.

"Did the demon really just send that other demon away?" A villager wonders.

"Naruko, you really are your father's daughter." Kakashi says

"Everyone, locate Naruko and the demon. The exams are over and she'll need back up." Sarutobi orders.

Just before anyone can follow the order, pink petals begins to fall due to a genjutsu and that's when all hell really breaks loose.


	35. Chapter 35

Naruko: Demon fox of the leaf

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, only oc's.

A/N:

'Mental speech/telepathy' or (Mental speech/telepath)

"Normal speech"

Chapter 35: The invasion Part 1.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was on the long road of life and got hit with some bad luck so I had to retrace my steps. Plus I really don't like writing the Chunin exams but it's necessary.

With quick thinking on the part of several people. The genjutsu is reversed. Unfortunately, Ota and Suna ninja decide to invade Konoha and Orochimaru took off with Sarutobi and the two started to fight. Sasuke gets his bearings straight and rushes to Kakashi, along with some of the other Genin.

"What are our orders?" Sasuke asks.

"Find Naruko and assist her." Kakashi answers.

"Your serious right?" Shikamaru asks

"Yes I'm serious."

"But you're talking about a fight between two demons not two ninja." Sasuke points out.

"You're both Chunin now so stop whining and go."

The two boys go to object to going even more but let out a defeated sigh and take off with Sakura. The three of them look for back up.

"This is troublesome." Shikamaru says

"Agreed." Sasuke says.

"What's worse is even an Uchiha thinks it's troublesome to get in between those two." Shikamaru says.

"I know my place when it comes to Naruko."

"Guys do we even know where Naruko is?" Sakura asks. "I mean she did teleport."

"Crap." Both boys gulp.

The three hear an explosion in the distance and see a geyser of sand outside the village.

"Found her." The three say in unison.

-With Naruko—

Naruko dodges several demon infused spears of chakra that are thrown by Shukaku. Hundreds of Naruko clones are destroyed and the amount of fire she makes only does minor burns to the beast. Wind Jutsu is proven useless and while Naruko can use Chakra chains, her skill with them pales in comparison to Kushina's chakra chains. Chakra arms do deal some damage but in this case, size does matter.

"You're so tiny Kurama. It's funny." Shukaku laughs. "To think you and Matabi scare the hell out of me when the most you can do is throw fire and teleport."

"You're a dumb ass Shu. Always were." Naruko shouts.

Shukaku growls and tries to crush Naruko. Naruko nearly dodges a clawed hand.

"This is getting me nowhere. I know I have to get to his head to wake up that Red headed brat but I'm also trying to distract him from destroying the village." Naruko tells herself and then gets an idea.

She summons Gambunta. Gambunta looks around and sees Shukaku. He looks at Naruko and laughs. Shukaku starts to laugh also.

"How the mighty have fallen. You have to resort to summoning just to fight me." Shukaku laughs.

Naruko lets out a growl.

"He's right. You have three tails of your power. You used to tell Kushina that the higher the tail, the stronger a beast is." Gambunta taunts.

"I know that but I'm trying to distract him from destroying the village and I can't form a tailed beast ball yet. We both know how much of a murderous ass he is." Naruko replies.

"True. I'll distract him while you wake him up."

"Sounds like a plan."

Gambunta draws his sword while Naruko teleports back onto Shukaku and starts looking for Gaara. Strangely, Gaara isn't on top of Shukaku's head. Shukaku jerks and lets out a roar when his arm is cut off. He punches Gambunta in the face as he regrows his arm and several other arms. Gambunta slices off the arms and uses several water bullets on Shukaku. Naruko sends out blasts of fire and uses a couple Rasengan and mini tailed beast balls on anything Shukaku sends at her. Naruko teleports on top of Gambunta's head. Gambunta leaps back as he dodges a gust of wind and sand.

"I can't find Gaara any were." Naruko states.

"Then either he's too deep inside Shukaku or Gaara transformed into the beast itself instead of layering on sand." Gambunta replies.

"Dammit, why is it never that simple?"

"You're a citizen of the Leaf. If things were simple, Orochimaru would never have gone rogue and Jiraiya wouldn't be a pervert."

"Got a point."

"New tactic, when I use my next move, use your fire." Gambunta orders.

"You got it." Naruko says, her eyes glow.

Gambunta breathes toad oil on Shukaku. Naruko sets the oil on fire. Shukaku screeches in agony as sand turns to glass. Shukaku lets out a snarl and starts charging a tailed beast ball.

"Kami dammit." Naruko growls. "Hey Old toad, got any options. I can't make chakra chains as long as my mom could."

"Just one. Transform and think of something with claws." Gambunta answers.

Naruko does as she's told. A cloud of smoke erupts revealing the nine tailed fox. Naruko looks at herself. Shukaku starts to get scared and stops making a tailed beast ball.

"My old body." Naruko grins and starts thinking of perverted thoughts that Hinata could do to her in this shape.

Shikamaru, Sasuke and Sakura, catch up and see the massive beasts.

"Naruko!" Sakura gulps.

"Should we be scared or possibly warn the village?" Sasuke asks.

"Two troublesome."

'Demon brat focus!' Gambunta shouts.

'Sorry.' Naruko chuckles.

"Damn you Kurama, always spoiling my fun. I'll kill you." Shukaku shouts.

Nine tails wrap around Shukaku and start tossing him around. Naruko then starts biting and clawing him. Naruko and Gambunta transform back as Gambunta gets the Tanuki in a hold. Naruko summons clones that help bind Shukaku.

"Gaara is on his forehead in that crystal." Gambunta orders.

"I see him." Naruko shouts and drops down to a yellow crystal that's on Gambunta's head.

She charges a tailed beast ball and two tailed beast Rasengan. She collides with the crystal and destroys it. Naruko then beats the crap out of an unconscious Gaara.

"No-I was just out. You're always so mean big sis. I hate you." Shukaku sobs.

"Go back to where you belong brother." Naruko says and finally smacks Gaara awake.

Shukaku explodes into a sea of sand. Gaara and Naruko fall to the ground. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruko rush towards Naruko and Gaara once Gambunta reverse summons himself back to Mt. Myobuku. Naruko slowly gets up and starts walking towards Gaara. Gaara looks at her and starts to get scared.

"No, stay back!" Gaara whines, experiencing a whole new level of fear.

'Damn, she's going to skin us and eat us alive.' Shukaku sobs.

Naruko gets on top of Gaara's stomach. Gaara starts to scream in fear.

"Shut up, I'm just putting some chakra chains on that flea bitten Tanuki so he can't control you anymore. Besides, I know perfectly how you feel." Naruko says.

Naruko then tells Gaara her life story. As she manipulates the seal Kankuro and Temari rush up to them.

"Get away from my brother!" Temari shouts and gets her fan ready.

Kankuro and Temari go to attack Naruko only to become frozen in place due to Shikamaru's Shadow possession jutsu. Akamaru, Sasuke and Kiba go to attack the two only to be stopped by three tails.

"Will you all be quiet? I'm altering the seal using chakra chains and if I get one thing wrong, I could potentially rip Gaara's head off and cause my brother serious harm."

"Brother?" Kankuro asks.

"Gaara isn't your brother freak." Temari shouts.

"No but the Ichibi is the Kyubi's brother." Shikamaru says. "Right Kyubi?" He asks.

"Unfortunately yes." Naruko answers.

"Wait if your siblings." Kankuro gulps.

"No I'm not freeing the psychopathic bastard. I'm tightening his seals so that he can't control Gaara as well and so Gaara can sleep. So now can everyone shut up so I can work?" Naruko shouts.

Everyone nods. Naruko lets Sasuke, Akamaru and Kiba go. Shikamaru releases Temari and Kankuro. In a manner of seconds, Naruko gets off of Gaara once she finishes. Gaara sits up.

"I feel mother but something feels different." Gaara says. He looks up at Naruko. "Temari, Kankuro. We're leaving." Gaara orders.

The sand siblings leave without a word.

"That's one problem solved. We better head back to the village." Shikamaru says.

"Yeah. Just one thing." Naruko says.

"What is it?" Kiba asks.

"Does someone miss their brother already?" Sasuke teases.

"No, I'm out of chakra from teleporting the ass to fighting him." Naruko says and looks at the boys with puppy eyes. "Will someone carry me?"

The three boys and Akamaru let out a sigh and escort Naruko back to the village.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say, she was doing this on purpose." Kiba says.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Shikamaru says.

"Women are trouble." Sasuke sighs.

Naruko pauses and grips Sasuke's and Shikamaru's shoulder's hard. Naruko lets out a shudder as she gets hit with a sensation.

"Naruko?" Sasuke asks.

"Jiji." Naruko whispers.


	36. Chapter 36

Naruko: Demon Fox of the Leaf

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Wish I could though. Maybe worshiping the right god will give me ownership. Maybe Primus or Unicron from transformers will give me ownership. Oh well. I do own OCS I HOPE.

A/N: (Mental Speech/Telepathy)

A/N: Character ages start at 16 due to the stuff I want to make them do in the story.

Sorry

Alright I tried to get back into this story but and work on fixing it up but there's too many errors. I'd have to rewrite the whole story to make it correct. So I will repost this story eventually but in the meantime, this story is up for adoption.

In the mean time I'll give you a bit of an ending for each character.

Naruko becomes the second Kyubi and Marries Hinata.

Naruko eventually becomes a second Anko years later when Anko passes away. Naruko takes a male shape and with Hinata they have many children and grandchildren.

Yuki and Wolf marry have children as well. Their children end up with a new bloodline that combines the Byakugan with the instincts and senses of the Inuzuka.


	37. Chapter 37

Naruko: Demon Fox of the Leaf

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Wish I could though. Maybe worshiping the right god will give me ownership. Maybe Primus or Unicron from transformers will give me ownership. Oh well. I do own OCS I HOPE.

A/N: (Mental Speech/Telepathy)

A/N: Character ages start at 16 due to the stuff I want to make them do in the story.

Update

So seeing as no one has adopted this and after working on my other fics and reading a few other fics I have decided to completely rewrite Naruko but there is going to be a lot of changes in it as well. If you have any questions PM me.


	38. Chapter 38

Naruko: Demon Fox of the Leaf

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Wish I could though. Maybe worshiping the right god will give me ownership. Maybe Primus or Unicron from transformers will give me ownership. Oh well. I do own OCS I HOPE.

A/N: (Mental Speech/Telepathy)

A/N: Character ages start at 16 due to the stuff I want to make them do in the story.

Update

Rewrite is up. It's called Naruko: Konoha's demon. Hopefully it's better than this version.


End file.
